Terminator Team: The year of the Grimm
by tandomen
Summary: Recuento de la historia con un distinto arco argumental, con jaune en el centro. Jaune simplemente quería ser un cazador normal. Olvidarse de todo y empezar de cero. Pero claro, Adam está ahí como un oscuro recuerdo de quien es en realidad. Y aun hay mas. Mucho mas. Un equipo de exterminadores nunca se deshace. Simplemente se retira por un tiempo. Y el tiempo se acabó.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente. A falta de fanfics en español sobre este hermosa serie, y siendo esta idea dueña de mi cerebro por varios meses ya, he decidido volver de mi catarsis y escribir fanfics de nuevo. No era muy famoso cuando lo hacia, pero igual :P . La idea es saltar al arco argumental lo mas rápido posible, por lo que no hago muchas descripciones de los personajes ya creados por Rooster Teeth por el simple echo de que ya los conocemos :D.**

**Esta historia vendría a ser un recuento de la serie con un cambio fundamental, y pronto, personajes de mi propia autoría. Pero por ahora, este capítulo introductorio. **

**PD: Todos los personajes de RWBY son propiedad de Rooster Teeth, no son míos ni de suerte XD.**

La pantalla se presentó delante del director muy pintoresca mente.

En ella, figuraba una mujer muy bella, con el pelo trensado y vestida de rojo.

-Director Ozpin, debo decir que estoy impresionada- Dijo la mujer, fumando por su larga pipa- ¿Que desea de mi?

Del otro lado, el director de la mas afamada academia de cazadores del mundo, le veía serio detrás de sus lentes- Buenas tardes, Directora de operaciones Angus. Solo le pedía de su tiempo para saber por que uno de sus exterminadores estaba en mi academia. No es muy normal que anden por estos lugares.

-¿Enserio? Por favor, disculpe las molestias. Haremos el papeleo necesario para pedir una petición para retirarlo de su posición actual. Espero comprenda que este burocrático método tomará su buen tiempo.

Cerrando los ojos en resignación, y sabiendo hasta donde llegaban los limites de sus fuerzas y las de quien tenía al otro lado de la comunicación, el director dejó salir un suspiro.

-Claro que lo entiendo. Muchas gracias, directora de operaciones.

Sin mas, cortó la comunicación. Ese año iba a ser uno bastante duro de llevar.

Capítulo 1: Un comienzo diferente.

El muchacho rubio estaba en su locker, sin atraer mucha atención sobre si.

Había una chica que había conocido, de nombre Ruby, quien vestía un vestido negro y una caperuza roja, portando una enorme guadaña/sniper como arma.

Había otra muchacha que le llamaba la atención, quien siempre vestía de blanco y gozaba de un porte muy bello, mas haya de su belleza natural.

Y, como si fuera poco, también había encontrado una suerte de celebridad, bella como pocas y famosa por aparecer en la tapa de varios cereales.

Todas interesantes, e infinitamente dignas de su atención...

Pero no era un momento de apreciación para el muchacho, vestido de moderno caballero.

Algo le preocupaba.

Cerró su locker, una vez sacó sus armas de adentro. Una espada normal, no muy vistosa, y un escudo que había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones.

- Interesante elección para un arma normal- Dijo una voz que el recordaba muy bien desde detrás suyo.

El muchacho suspiro largamente -Hola Adam. Ha sido un buen tiempo.

-Mucho a mi parecer- Respondió un pelirrojo, vestido de traje negro y sosteniendo dos armas en su cintura. Una larga katana negra, y una espada mucho mas vistosa que la del rubio muchacho- Interesante elección de arma, debo decir.

-No voy a volver a Scherko- Sentenció el muchacho, sin dejar terminar- Esos días ya pasaron. ¿Lo entiendes?

Adam le miró indiferente, tras su aparato ocular, y sin moverse, dijo -La verdad de lo que somos siempre nos vendrá a buscar y nos derribará, Jaune. No hay forma de escapar de ella.

Ignorándolo completamente, cerró su locker y se dirigió hacia los patios de la academia.

"Y te atraparé cuando lo haga, justo como lo hiciste conmigo" Pensó el pelirrojo, mientras lo veía marcharse.

En el camino, Jaune pasó entremedio de la muchacha de rojo y su hermana, mas alta (Y desarrollada) vestida con prendas amarillas.

-!Oh¡ !Hola Jaune¡...- Lo saludo la muchacha de rojo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sin siquiera mirarla, el sujeto había pasado de largo, con una mirada muy centrada.

-¿Cual es su problema?-Preguntó su hermana Yang, mientras se ponía sus braceras.

-Discúlpenlo- Dijo Adam, alcanzándolas calmadamente. Ambas miraron curiosas al pelirrojo- A pasado por mucho últimamente, y ha echo un trabajo excelente ocultándolo.

-!Ah¡ No lo sabía...- Comenzó a excusarse la chica de la caperuza roja, pero su escucha ya no estaba. Simplemente había caminado de nuevo hacia su lugar, sin esperar por una respuesta.

-Okeeeeey, este es el año de los raros en Beacon -Apreció su hermana, poniendo sus nudillos en sus caderas.

-No. Tu decidirás tu propia estrategia de aterrizaje- Respondió Ozpin, justo en los limites del bosque.

El resto fue fácil de adivinar. El volando en el aire, gritando... hasta que el mismo se canso del teatro, y desenvainando su espada en el aire, buscó el punto preciso, y la clavó en la copa de un árbol.

-Jeje- Rió Jaune- Gravedad, aun no consigues vencerme...-Luego se percató de algo. No podía desclavar la espada... simplemente no se salía. Forcejeo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que al fin pudo sacarla- !Uff¡ … pense que sería mas difícil... un segundo-Miró hacia abajo-Te odio gravedad.

El sonido de su cara contra el suelo provocó unas risas detrás de si. Nuevamente, familiares.

-No se que es... mas extraño...-Murmuró Jaune, mientras escupía tierra y pasto- Que haya levitado hasta mirar abajo, como cualquier caricatura, o que tu te hallas reído.

-Tu decides- Respondió la voz, proviniendo de Adam, quien caminaba entre los arbustos para alcanzarlo. Con mucha tranquilidad, cabe aclarar- Supongo que ahora somos equipo ¿no?

-¿Voy a tener que convivir con un autómata?-Bromeó el rubio.

-Y yo con alguien que usa pijamas de conejitos- Respondió el pelirrojo.

-!Hey¡ !Son cómodos¡- Repuso Jaune, a lo que Adam no hizo caso, y caminó hacia adelante.

-Tenemos que encontrar las reliquias ¿no es así?

-Supongo- Jaune se rascó la cabeza. Aun no entendía como funcionaban las cosas en la academia. Mucho tiempo en trabajo de campo.

Pero el estaba ahí para olvidar esos días. Ahora podía empezar de nuevo. Ahora podía...

-Jaune, deja de hacer catarsis emocional, que tenemos un problema grande- Dijo el pelirrojo, a lo que el chico observó...

-¿Que hace esto aquí?- Se preguntó, al ver el enorme cacharro, enterrado en el bosque. Un cacharro que el conocía bien.

-Los químicos de esta cosa van a hacer que muchos de los monstruos aquí presentes incrementen tamaño. Esto no es bueno, Jaune.

-Lo se...- Respondió, pensándolo un momento- Adelántate y busca el sitio en donde estén las dichas reliquias. Allí encontraras a todo el resto. Trata de organizarlos y evitar bajas. Yo investigaré los rastros de esta cosa.

-Solo un líder de los exterminadores puede darme una orden de ese tipo- Replicó Adam.

Jaune simplemente sonrió- Y un amigo ¿Puede pedírtelo?

Adam no dijo nada. Solo dio media vuelta, y salió en busca de las reliquias.

Todos estaban ahí, sosteniendo el objeto en sus manos. Presentaciones bizarras y conversaciones irónicas inundaron el ambiente, hasta que una chica del grupo, llamada Pyrrha, hizo una apreciación.

-¿Que pasó con Jaune?- Preguntó al aire.

-Ya llegará- Le respondió una voz- Conociéndolo, de forma espectacular...

-Adam- Murmuró una muchacha de negro, llamada Blake.

-Blake- Respondió el pelirrojo con una seca afirmación con la cabeza- Te ves bien.

La muchacha no dijo nada. Solo se quedó mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo con las pupilas.

-¿Has visto a Jaune?-Preguntó Pyrrha, a lo que la chica de rojo también prestó atención.

-Si fuera ustedes, me preocuparía mas por esos dos- Señaló Adam, refiriéndose al enorme escorpión y al cuervo gigante que venían a por ellos.

Jaune caminaba solo por el bosque, en un silencio casi absoluto.

-Esto no esta nada mal...- Se dijo en voz alta- Nada de monstruos, nada de trampas, nada de... Oh...

El muchacho rubio no pudo si no darse una reprimenda mental al verse rodeado de 5 bestias enormes.

-Y esa es mi suerte...- Dijo por lo bajo, mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar con un color celeste.

El escorpión no había sido difícil. Liderando a tres de los cazadores, entre ellos Pyrrha, había sido vencido sin grandes tropiezos.

En cuanto al cuervo, la chica de rojo y su equipo le habían vencido de forma espectacular, seccionando su cabeza del resto del cuerpo. Algo digno de ver...

-¿Y Jaune?- Preguntó Pyrrha, con sus preocupaciones reanudadas.

A ello respondió un grito muy agudo, y un cuerpo volando a mucha velocidad, el cual se estrelló contra las columnas del lugar, derribando algunas que Blake y el resto de su equipo tuvieron que eludir.

Sin mucha euforia, el pelirrojo camino hacia el lugar del colapso, corriendo unos par de escombros con los pies al llegar.

-Vamos Jaune. To y yo sabemos que aguantas mas que eso- Murmuró, mientras veía como los escombros restantes eran corridos por manos ensangrentadas.

-Mami, ¿Puedo descansar un rato?- Deliró el muchacho rubio, con un hilo de sangre deslizándose por su labio inferior. Había quedado atrapado de la cintura para abajo por las partes de las columnas, pero aun brillaba con un color celeste.

-Basta de bromas Jaune- Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras desenvainaba la espada occidental y apuntaba al cuello del muchacho con su filo. Al instante, Pyrrha y la muchacha de la caperuza simplemente apuntaron con sus armas hacia el pelirrojo desde sus posiciones, listas para apretar el gatillo.

El resto solo miraban atónitos, sin terminar de entender el por que de lo que estaban presenciando.

Mientras tanto, varios rugidos y sonidos de garras contra el suelo denotaban la venida de unas cinco bestias de varias formas, de igual o mayor tamaño que las bestias anteriores.

-Bien... ahora si vamos a morir juntos-Bromeo la muchacha de amarillo, llamada Yang.

Mientas, Jaune miraba a Adam con mucha seriedad, y sangre cayendo de su frente, tapándole un ojo- No voy a volver a Scherko Adam. No puedo.

El pelirrojo le siguió mirando tras su aparato ocular, inmóvil de su posición. Luego habló, con el sonido de las bestias aproximándose de fondo- Aun no sabes controlar tu aura, y reniegas de los únicos que hasta ahora te han permitido manejarla. Esto es un error...- Pero, sin previo aviso, arrojó la espada que sostenía levemente hacia arriba, y la agarró del filo, apuntando al muchacho con el mango del arma- Pero no te voy a abandonar.

Jaune sonrió, mientras corría los escombros de sus piernas y tomaba el arma. Luego de eso, como si nada, se puso la capucha.

- ¿Que hacemos jefe? -Le preguntó Adam, cambiando su forma de hablarle repentinamente.

- Separarnos en dos y cerrar al medio- Respondió el rubio, caminando a su lado como si fuera lo mas ameno del mundo.

-¿Jaune?- Preguntó Pyrrha, confundida, mientras el muchacho caminaba hacia los enemigos muy tranquilamente.

-No te preocupes- Le respondió- Estoy bien ahora- Sin mas, apretó lo que parecía ser una cucaracha en su capucha y dijo- Armamento de satélite. Codigo 0549. Equipo: Suela magnetizada- Al instante, las suelas de sus botas empezaron a emitir ciertos destellos eléctricos en todas direcciones.

Adam hizo lo mismo, con los mismos resultados.

-¿Listo?-Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No-Rió Jaune.

Corte arriba, corte abajo, salto, pirueta, esquive, cobertura, rechazo... todo al unisono, como si hubieran echo esto por años.

Jaune saltaba entre las bestias, recibiendo ataques con el escudo y repeliéndolos con la espada, mientras avanzaba atravez de ellos dando mortales golpes con la hoja de su arma, dejando rojos trazos en el aire detrás de su andar, brillando aun con color celeste, pero de forma mas fuerte y concentrada.

Adam esquivaba garras y dientes moviéndose con gracia y exactitud, dando certeros golpes con su katana a todo atacante eludido, e incluso haciendo que entre ellos mismos se golpeasen o tropezarán, convirtiéndose en presas fáciles para su arma, mientras el pelirrojo saltaba de uno a otro, frustrando sus ataques.

Hasta que, al final, los dos se encontraron frente a un monstruo particularmente grande, similar a una araña.

-Odio los insectos- Murmuró Jaune, jadeando.

-Entonces, hagamos rápido el trabajo- Dijo Adam, esquivando una de las patas del enemigo, la cual se clavó en la tierra.

Las suelas de sus botas lanzaron electricidad erraticamente hacia los costados cuando ambos hicieron su movida.

Jaune por debajo, con un salto hacia adelante, pasó entre las patas del monstruo cortando todo a su paso. Su velocidad igualaba la de una bala

Adam, saltando varios metros por el aire, hizo varias mortales por encima del insecto, cortando con su katana con cada giro que daba.

Al final, ambos se giraron, y con una coordinación estupenda, cortaron cada uno cuatro pies del enemigo, saltando hacia adelante, de un solo tajo.

El ser quedó tirado en el suelo, partiéndose su torso lentamente en dos.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, exhausto. Adam le miró.

-Así que... ambos huimos de Scherko ¿No?- Pregunto Jaune, cansado.

-Lo dejaré librado a tu imaginación- Respondió Adam, inexpresivo como siempre.

-¿Alguna vez voy a poder comenzar de nuevo?- Preguntó, sin querer.

-Quizá-Respondió el pelirrojo, mientras el resto de sus compañeros corrían hacia ellos- Por cierto, vi tu mirada sobre la chica de rojo. ¿Como se llama?

-Ruby.

-Jaune... no puedes olvidarte de ella ¿No?

-Metete en tus asuntos- Rió el rubio, tomando la mano que su amigo le ofrecía, para poder pararse.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**Bueno ¿que les pareció? ¿Les entretuvo? ¿Les dio asco? ¿Quieren amenazarme de muerte? Cualquier opinión será bien recibida. De echo, sirve para mejorar y completar la trama que recién comienza a nacer, así que opinen. Que, a fin de cuentas, es lo único que mantiene a los escritores escribiendo XD.**

**Muchas gracias por su tiempo, espero que les haya gustado. !Hasta el próximo capítulo¡**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí vamos con el número dos. Para serles sincero, lo tenía listo desde ayer, pero no quería postear nada sin recibir ninguna review :P. Perdonen, es mas fuerte que yo.**

**Ahora que pasamos del capítulo piloto, por fin podemos empezar con el arco argumental, aunque, como dije antes, voy a tratar de hacer una historia lo mas completa posible. ¿Que quiero decir con eso? No va a ser la clásica historia donde el personaje principal se lleva todo el protagonismo. Voy a tratar de hacer una trama con varios temas que atender, tanto sobre la historia de nuestro pobre e iluso caballero rubio, como sobre los demás personajes del reparto. Este capítulo es un tanto mas largo que el anterior, y creo que me explaye mas que antes. Sigo sin hacer mucho hincapié en la descripción de los personajes que ya conocemos, espero no incomodar a nadie con eso :p. Sin mas preambulos, el capítulo 2.**

**PD: Rwby y todos sus personajes y lugares pertenecen a Rooster Teeth. Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro, solo de entretener :P**

Miró su espada familiar con desdén. Había tratado de evitarla durante tanto tiempo.

Pero allí estaba de nuevo, apoyada contra la pared, esperando a que su dueño estuviera en condiciones de empuñarla de nuevo.

Jaune rió para sus adentros. Su primer día oficial en la academia, y ya debía ir a un hospital.

Como si fuera poco, al enterarse que los equipos ya habían sido armados, ya no quedaba espacio para el en ningún lugar. Probablemente le expulsarían de Beacon en unos días, hasta el próximo año.

Era chistosa la idea de que tuviera que empuñar su espada familiar de nuevo, pero esta vez como un doble fugitivo. Tanto de la compañía Scherko, como de su familia.

No tolerarían su expulsión de Beacon. Y mucho menos que la espada estuviera en su poder.

Pero orgullo sea a un lado, el muchacho era el único en diez generaciones capaz de usar la espada correctamente.

Y si iba a empuñarla de nuevo, ni todo el "Dust" del mundo iba a quitársela de las manos.

**Capítulo 2: Un exterminador en Beacon.**

-Entonces, fue en ese momento cuando, rodeado por Ursinos enfurecidos, tome mi arma y...-Se interrumpió el profesor, mirando hacia la puerta del aula.

En ella, apareció el director Ozpin, con su usal taza de café humeante en una mano- Profesor, vengo a hacer un anuncio, si no le molesta.

-Por supuesto que no, adelante- Respondió el maestro.

-Muy bien. Alumnos, esta clase ahora tendrá un nuevo integrante, quién estará presente haciendo trabajo de servicio. Estará en representación de los cazadores gubernamentales, y como tal quiero que sea tratado. Jaune Arc, pasa al frente.

Vestido con un atuendo gris metálico, super ajustado, lleno de placas e implantes agregados en el exterior del traje, cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo hasta el cuello y parte del rostro. Su cara no tenía ningún trazo del traje en cuestión, y se podía ver su rostro frustrado.

En su cintura, enfundada en metálica funda, se apreciaba el mango de su espada. Del otro lado, su escudo plegado.

- Para cubrir su estancia en Beacon como estudiante, estará de forma "Extraordinaria" como un exterminador en servicio, pero será tratado como si fuera todo un equipo aparte.

-Así se hará director- Reverenció el profesor, mientras Ozpin comenzaba a retirarse, no sin antes darle una cordial sonrisa a Jaune, la cual el rubio respondió acorde... aunque sin ganas.

Los rumores ya corrían por lo bajo mientras el bajaba las escaleras buscando algún banco libre en donde sentarse. En el camino, miró a Adam con un odio asesino, aunque no fue correspondido ya que el pelirrojo ni le devolvió la mirada.

-!Aquí¡!Aquí¡-Le llamó Ruby desde su asiento, agitando la mano.

El muchacho, sin hacer muchos alardes, y sintiéndose super incomodo, bajó mas escalones hasta el banco que le ofrecía su amiga.

-Gracias- Agregó con un resoplido, mientras se sentaba.

La clase continuó como si nada por parte del profesor, pero para Jaune era una pesadilla el ser mirado de tantos ángulos, y el apenas oír su nombre en los murmullos era toda una tortura.

Ademas, los relatos de su profesor eran mas tediosos que comer sopa con un tenedor.

Por ello, fue que una carta al caer en sus piernas llamó toda su atención. Mas aun por que había sido Ruby a su lado quien la había lanzado sobre el.

Con algo de miedo, abrió la hoja

_!Nunca me dijiste que eras un exterminador¡ ¿Como se siente ser un cazador? !Debe ser genial¡_

_Eso que hiciste ayer fue sensacional. !Enseñame como es esa espada¡ !Un arma que canaliza aura¡!Fabuloso¡_

El rubio simplemente suspiró, pero esta vez, quizá por razones que el comprendía pero no aceptaba, no le molestaría responder las preguntas de su compañera. Después de todo, era solo una linda chica dispuesta a escuchar y hablar. ¿Que podía salir mal?

_No es para tanto. Es como un cazador normal, pero en vez de hacer tus propias armas, te las dan ya echas. Nada mas._

Pasó la nota a la muchacha, mientras sentía un codazo en sus costillas.

Al ver al otro lado dolorido, escuchó como la hermana mayor de Ruby, Yang le murmuraba por lo bajo- Eso que hiciste en el bosque estuvo sensacional. ¿Donde lo aprendiste?

Bajando la voz todo lo posible, el rubio agregó- No es la gran cosa.

-¿Que?- Al parecer no había escuchado.

-Que no es la gran cosa.

-¿Que?- Yang era demasiado buena jugando a hacerse la tonta. Y Jaune muy bueno siendo un tonto.

-!Que no es la gran cosa¡

-!Señor Jaune¡-Llamó el profesor, haciendo correr un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo del rubio- Si tiene tanto tiempo para hablar, quizá lo tenga para hacer una prueba de campo.

-Yo...-Comenzó a responder Jaune, pero encontró una nota entre sus piernas de nuevo. Si se levantaba en este momento, dejaría en evidencia que Ruby estaba enviándole cartas, y mas haya de las implicaciones que esto traería social mente hablando, el profesor podría tomárselo mal-Preferiría que no...

-Entonces, la reprimenda por hablar mientras doy clases será hacer un resumen de...

-!¿Un libro entero?¡-Gritó el muchacho, una vez en el pasillo, gesticulando con los brazos desesperado- !No voy a poder ni ir al baño sin leer el libro si quiero llegar.

-Lo lamento Jaune- Se disculpó Ruby, cruzando sus brazos tras de si.

-No, no hay problema- Apreció el rubio mientras suspiraba largamente- Solo que, si tenías alguna pregunta para cuando terminara la clase, tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. No tendré tiempo esta tarde.

-Si que lo tendrás- Agregó una voz familiar que conocía muy bien- Ya he leído el reglamento, y Ozpin te debe una.

-No de nuevo Adam- Resopló Jaune, fastidiado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Deja de jugar al abogado por una vez.

-De echo, esta vez tengo muchos puntos a favor- Aclaró el pelirrojo, vestido con el uniforme de estudiante- Ozpin no puede obligarte a estar en servicio mientras estudias. Solo en tu tiempo libre.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos- ¿Me estas diciendo que el director me tuvo con el uniforme de exterminador solo para fastidiarme?

Adam no dijo nada. Pero Jaune conocía esos silencios.

Gimiendo en protesta, se dejó caer contra la pared, frustrado.

-Creo que si hablamos con Ozpin, podremos conseguir que te quite el castigo. Y quizá, hablemos sobre algunas cosas que te interesan.

-¿Como cuales?-Peguntó Jaune.

-!Hey¡ !Sigo aquí¡-Aclaró Ruby, algo molesta por que la ignoraran.

Como si nada, Adam respondió - Fénix.

Esa palabra podía entenderse de tantas formas, tener tantas acepciones, interpretarse de cualquier manera... pero en Jaune, solo tuvo el efecto de enturbiar su mirada, y crearle una sombra a sus ojos celestes.

-No quiero saberlo- Inquirió.

-No se trata de si quieres o no. Se trata de lo que necesitas saber...

-!No me interesa¡- Replicó el muchacho, levantándose con un enojo súbito muy pronunciado-No quiero saber nada acerca de Fénix, ni Scherko, ni nadie de los que aun pertenecen allí.

-Entiendo- Respondió el pelirrojo, viendo como el muchacho se iba por el pasillo, ignorando a todos a quienes pasaba al lado y le miraban raro.

-Y no te molestes en hablar con Ozpin. Esta tarde no haré otra cosa que leer y hacer resúmenes.

-Algo te molesta. No puedes ocultármelo hermanita- Le dijo Yang, mientras tomaba su refresco- Dímelo o empezaré a formular ideas y rumores.

-!No¡ !Te digo, te digo¡- Luego de eso, bajó el mentón hacia la mesa, pensativa- Es solo que... castigaron a Jaune por mi culpa. No puedo si no sentirme culpable.

-El se lo buscó- Repuso su hermana mayor- Si no hubiera gritado, no tendría estos problemas.

-Me pregunto por que habrá gritado...- Murmuró Blake, una de sus compañeras de equipo, con una ironía palpable.

-Simplemente obtuvo lo que se merecía por presumido- Repuso Weiss, otra de sus compañeras de equipo- Entrar al salón de clases vistiendo uniforme de servicio. Que presumido.

-Yo simplemente quería saber que se siente ser un cazador graduado- Repuso Ruby, tocando su comida con sus cubiertos de plástico con muy pocas ganas.

Sin embargo, Blake seguía mirando en dirección opuesta a su mesa. En la de en frente, almorzaban el grupo APRN, hablando acaloradamente entre tres de sus integrantes, pero uno de ellos comía su comida con mucha pasividad, ignorando al resto de su grupo.

Adam. Ex compañero de los "White Fang", ahora como estudiante. Esto no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Mejor sería dejar las cosas claras.

-Ahora vuelvo- Aclaró, mientras se levantaba abruptamente de la mesa.

-¿Cual es su problema?-Musitó Weiss, al verla marcharse.

No podía esperar otra cosa. Esto sería incomodo,pero debía hacerse. Por ello, no le extrañó tener a Blake en frente de el.

-Hola Blake- La saludó Nora, una integrante muy enérgica del equipo. Pero claro, fue totalmente ignorada.

-Eso fue rudo- Agregó Adam, mientras tomaba su sopa.

-¿Que quiere alguien como tu en Beacon?-Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos frente a el.

Sentado, respondió calmadamente- Mantener una amistad.

-Entre tu y yo ya no hay nada- Especificó la muchacha, con un enojo sutil en su mirada.

-¿Que te hace pensar que me refiero a ti?- Respondió, mientras se mandaba otra cucharada a la boca. Luego, soltó el cubierto como asqueado por el- De echo, no se que estoy haciendo aquí. Debería estar ayudando a mi amigo...- Golpeo con ambas palmas la mesa, mientras se levantaba súbitamente, tirando la silla al costado- !Del problema en que TU líder de equipo lo metió¡

Blake quizá estaba impresionada por ese despliegue de emoción, pero si lo estaba, no lo demostró.

El resto de su equipo, el equipo de Ruby y el resto de los presentes en la cafetería le miraban impactados.

Pasada la energía del enojo, Adam se tranquilizó, se arregló el cuello de la camisa, y acomodó su asiento- Disculpas equipo. Debo irme de la mesa. Los veré mas tarde.

Todos miraron marcharse al pelirrojo sin decir nada... Excepto Nora claro.

-!¿Te vas a comer tu sopa?¡

Muy, pero muy aburrido. Pero debía hacerse.

Estaba castigado y debía cumplir el castigo.

Pero sus humores estaban mas estables, por lo que no protestó cuando Adam se sentó frente a el, se cruzó de brazos, y puso los pies encima de la mesa, al igual que el.

Pasó un rato de silencio, hasta que Adam entendió que era bienvenido no bien Jaune esbozó media sonrisa de resignación.

-¿De que capitulo a que capitulo?-Preguntó Adam, para saber que fragmento del libro leería.

- Consiguete una copia y lee del capítulo seis al diez. Yo tomaré del uno al cinco.

Sin decir mas nada, Adam fue a buscar un libro a la biblioteca, y luego de acomodó de la misma forma que antes, pero para leer.

-¿Recuerdas cuando hacíamos esto para pasar el tiempo?- Recordó Adam, poniendo una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-TU lo hacías para pasar el tiempo. Yo lo hacía para acumular sueño.

-Nunca fuiste un gran lector- Apreció el pelirrojo, encontrando el capítulo indicado.

-Sobre hace un rato, quiero disculparme- Dijo el rubio, rascándose la cabeza- actué muy...

-¿Tontamente?-Completó Adam- No te preocupes. No es como si yo hubiera actuado de otra forma cuando recién entre al equipo.

-Entonces... ¿Que querías decirme sobre Fénix?- Preguntó Jaune, distrayéndose de nuevo.

-Cuando terminemos te lo diré. Querrás tener un refresco para escuchar esto.

Un suspiro de resignación fue su respuesta.

Blake simplemente volvió a su mesa, pensativa.

-¿Que fue eso?-Preguntó Yang, curiosa, pero shockeada- ¿Se conocían de antes?

-Digamos que si- Respondió Blake, dejando en claro por su tono de voz que no quería hablar del tema- De echo... creo que Ruby debería de ayudar a Jaune a hacer su tarea, al menos.

-Pero... es todo un libro- Protestó la chica, bajando los hombros.

-Si. Que tu le hiciste resumir por no parar tu curiosidad- Dijo Blake, cerrando sus ojos con severidad- Y ni hablar de ti Yang, que le hiciste gritar por caerte pesado.

-!Se sentó a mi lado sin preguntar¡-Protestó la rubia, enérgicamente disgustada.

-De echo...-Susurró Ruby, algo apenada- Yo lo invité a sentarse a mi derecha... ¿No me viste cuando lo llamé?

-No prestaba atención...- Respondió Yang, rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno, creo que ambas tienen un asunto que arreglar con Jaune entonces- Aclaró Blake, abriendo un libro de bolsillo y comenzando a leer.

-Jaune- Llamó Adam- Veo que te quitaste el uniforme de servicio.

-Me gusta el traje de estudiante- Respondió el rubio, mientras pasaba la pagina- Es infinitamente mas cómodo.

-No podía ser de otro modo.

Ambos hicieron silencio nuevamente, mientras leían.

Curiosamente, iban haciendo buen tiempo, pero aun les quedaban muchos capítulos por cubrir.

Por ello, Jaune se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Ruby- Hola Jaune.

Estaba susurrando. Quizá por que temía incomodar al lector. Ante eso, Jaune rió para sus adentros... y se sintió algo nervioso.

-Hola Ruby. ¿Yang? ¿Que hacen en la biblioteca?

-Venimos a tomar sol, no te preocupes-Respondió Yang.

-Pero... aquí no hay sol.

-Era una ironía- Replicó la rubia, dándose la palma contra el rostro.

-!Oh¡...

-Jaune, vine a disculparme por lo de hoy en clases- Comenzó a decir Ruby, pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Capítulo 16 al 20? Yang puede hacer desde el 11 al 15.

Ambas chicas quedaron mudas durante unos segundos. Pero, sonriendo, asintieron y se sirvieron de una copia , sentándose en la mesa.

-Veo que te quitaste el traje- Observó Yang, mientras imitaba a los muchachos poniendo sus pies encima de la mesa.

-Dejavu- Rió Jaune, mientras Adam dejaba salir un gemido de afirmación.

-!Wow¡ !A eso le llamo yo hacer tiempo¡-Apreció la rubia al salir de la biblioteca- !Lo terminamos apenas en dos horas¡

-Trabajo en equipo-Respondió Jaune, estirando sus brazos- Eso siempre funciona.

-Lo dice el señor "No me ayudes con Ozpin, estoy malhumorado"- Replicó Adam, comicamente.

-Eres desesperante- Rió Jaune, rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno ¿Y ahora que?- Preguntó Ruby, quien pese a estar vestida con el uniforme de estudiante, seguía con su caperuza colgando.

-Entrenamiento matutino- Aclaró Adam, seriamente- Mi equipo debe estar en forma, y para ello he establecido un riguroso régimen que debo respetar.

-Nunca cambiarás- Apreció Jaune, siguiéndoles el paso-Yo creo que iré a hacer servició al bosque donde se llevó a cabo la prueba hace unos días. Necesito saber que ocurrió allí. Por que había tantos monstruos de ese tamaño. No estaban programados mas de dos.

-!Hey¡ !¿Mientras tanto puedes enseñarme como es ser un cazador?! !Debe ser genial¡-Exclamó Ruby, eufórica.

- No hermanita- Dijo Yang, por su lado- Tu pequeña porción de culpa nos hizo hacer la tarea de chico vomito, pero no hemos echo la nuestra aun. Y no te vas a salvar de tu parte.

-Ouuu...-Se quejó la chica, bajando los hombros.

-En ese caso- Agregó Jaune- Si termino de hacer mi servicio antes de que ustedes terminen sus tareas, pasaré a darles una mano. Favor por favor. ¿Que te parece Yang?

-Mmmm... interesante-Apreció la rubia, dando una media sonrisa.

-Es un trato entonces. Los veré mas tarde.

Sin mas, se fue hacia los lockers.

-No creo que eso sea juicioso- Apreció Ren, uno muchacho del grupo ademas de su líder Adam, a sus dos compañeras.

-En realidad, es su culpa por no estar en la habitación- Dijo Nora, saltando en su colchón- Es lo justo que dividamos las camas.

-Ademas- Agregó Pyrrha, cruzada de brazos y piernas- No ha echo nada como líder desde la prueba en el bosque, así que aun no lo veo como tal.

-Aun así...- Inquirió el muchacho, mientras su líder entraba calladamente a la habitación. Sin decir nada a nadie, fue hasta su armario y sacó una bolsa de dormir. Luego la tiró sobre el suelo.

-¿Que haces, chico Adam?-Preguntó Nora, colgándose de un extremo de su cama, la cual era una cucheta.

-El líder pregona con el ejemplo- Dijo el pelirrojo, con su aparato ocular tapando sus ojos- Yo dormiré en el suelo hasta que decidan donde dormir ustedes. Yo tomaré el colchón que sobre. Tienen cinco minutos. Luego, iremos todos a entrenar.

Con un suspiro de desacuerdo, Pyrrha se tiró sobre su colchón- Si tu lo dices.

-Luego de entrenar, haremos la tarea que tenemos para mañana. ¿Alguna duda?

El resto de su equipo respondió al unisono, aunque en diferentes tonos de acuerdo-No.

-Bien. Los veré en los lockers.

El traje de servicio no era de los mas discretos que había en el mercado, pero si de los mas seguros. Fibras modificadas para adaptarse a los músculos y ofrecer movilidad, potenciadas para amortiguar los ataques directos y reaccionando a los proyectiles. Cubierta por implantes en los sitios mas importantes del cuerpo para ofrecer una protección extra y una conexión con el satélite para activar las demás funciones del traje, que por cierto, eran cientos.

Jaune pensaba esto mientras se aseguraba los guantes a la muñeca, cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo de nuevo.

- Veo que te sigue disgustando el traje- Bromeó Adam, mientras caminaba hacia el con dos latas de refrescos.

-Es de la forma que es- Suspiró Jaune, mientras recibía el refresco- Dime entonces, ¿Que ocurre con Fénix?

-¿Recuerdas a Jericho?- Preguntó Adam. Ante la afirmación, continuó- Desertó.

-!El¡ !Debes estar bromeando¡

-No, no lo estoy- Dijo Adam, mientras abría su lata- Desertó de la misma forma que tu lo hiciste, y se lo vio hablando con contactos sospechosos. De echo, estoy seguro que son contactos de Fénix.

Jaune quedó silencioso unos segundos, para luego agregar- ¿Que puede querer Jericho con Fénix?

Y no me vengas con que cambio de idea en cuanto a la causa de Scherko, por que si hay alguien que no cambia de parecer, es el.

-Temo siempre lo peor Jaune, y lo sabes- Aclaró Adam, tomando un trago de su lata. Una vez terminó, concluyó- Temía que vinieran por ti, así que pedí la misión de ir a reclutarte de nuevo.

-Luego desertaste, así como yo- Rió Jaune, por lo bajo.

-Exacto. Los otros dos creo que harán lo propio.

-¿Otros dos? ¿No querrás decir que...?

-Sip. Toda la familia feliz- Respondió el pelirrojo, a lo que el rubio simplemente se dejó caer sobre el suelo, quejándose.

-¿Acaso no puedo tener un año normal en la academia?

-No-Respondió Adam, mientras se daba vuelta y enfilaba a su locker- Acostumbrate.

-Te odio-Dijo Jaune, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la metálica pared.

El entrenamiento iba bastante bien. La coordinación no era un problema, o eso observó Adam al terminar los ejercicios. Simplemente, tenían muy buena química como equipo.

Pero faltaba algo. Y ese algo nunca le había sido fácil de hacer.

-Equipo, buen trabajo- Apreció cuando todos habían terminado- Ahora tómense el día. Nos veremos a la noche en la habitación.

Sin decir mas, abandono los campos de entrenamiento.

Su equipo quedó solo en el campo, mirándose los unos a los otros.

-¿Saben? Estoy harta de este sujeto, y eso que no pasamos ni dos días como equipo aun-Dijo Pyrrha.

-¿Que tiene de malo? Solo no hace entrenar- Excusó Ren, pasivo como siempre.

- Es que, simplemente, nos trata como si fuéramos extraños. "Hagan esto. Lo hicieron. Buen trabajo. Adiós"-Lo imitó la chica.

-No se. A mi me gustó el entrenamiento de hoy- Rió Nora, dando pequeños saltos- Fue divertido.

-Simplemente, no me sentí a gusto. No eramos tratados como un grupo, si no como compañeros de trabajo.

-No hace falta mas que eso y buenos rendimientos para que un grupo funcione bien- Respondió Ren, secamente- No estas obligada a que te caiga bien nuestro líder. Solo a respetar su función, y el a respetar la tuya.

-Supongo- Dijo Pyrrha, sin estar satisfecha, pero resignándose- Me iré a dar un baño. Los veré en la cafetería ¿Deacuerdo?

Ambos compañeros asintieron.

El bosque estaba silencioso. Ningún monstruo en los alrededores, y nada fuera de lo común.

Excepto el lugar donde habían encontrado el deposito enterrado. Ahora estaba desalojado, seguramente obra del personal de la academia, pensó Jaune.

Pero ¿Como había podido alguien flaquear la seguridad de la academia con semejante carga sin que nadie lo notara?

Muchas posibilidades rondaron su cabeza, pero las descartó todas. El de la investigación era Adam. El era el buscador de información.

Revisó en los alrededores del lugar, y activó su traje- Codigo 354. Lente detector- Al instante, del cuello del traje le fue desplegado un lente que tomó con una mano, y lo puso frente a su ojo derecho- Computadora, buscame líquidos químicos, o con alta densidad de "Dust" en ellos.

El lente, de roja transparencia, comenzó a buscar con la mira entre el pasto y los árboles del lugar.

Hasta que encontró lo pedido.

Sin decir nada, Jaune plegó el espejo como si fuera de plástico hasta que formó un pequeño cilindro. Con el, atrapó algo del liquido que chorreaba de la rama del árbol que tenía mas cerca.

-Sabía que tendría que haber salpicado- Murmuró el rubio, mientras guardaba el cilindro en uno de los implantes- Radar, indicame que forma de vida esta afectada por este químico en la zona.

El radar se encendió, y mostró una alarma muy leve en los implantes del traje, indicándole la cercanía de los objetivos especificados.

-Bien, odio mi vida- Murmuró mientras desenvainaba su escudo y su espada, la cual comenzó a brillar de forma muy nítida con un color celeste casi palpable.

Weiss ya no lo soportó mas- !Ruby¡ !Exijo saber que te hace perder la cabeza en este instante¡ !No estas haciendo mas que estorbar¡

-Ya, calmate- Pidió Yang, sentada en su cama con su ropa casual- Pero hermanita, ella tiene su punto. Algo te preocupa.

-Es que... no dejo de pensar en esa espada-Respondió Ruby, con la mente perdida en sus pensamientos- Solo la vi una vez cuando ese chico Adam se la dio, y desde entonces no e dejado de pensar en ella. Es un arma... rara. Nunca había visto algo parecido. Es como... antigua, pero con unos arreglos extraños que le quitan el toque clásico. Y brillaba cuando Jaune la tomó.

-Dicho eso, yo diré que me preocupa mas la cantidad de monstruos enormes que había en esa prueba- Agregó Weiss, ablandando su semblante- O el director Ozpin quería matarnos, lo cual encuentro muy ilógico, o simplemente algo fuera de lo previsto ocurrió en el bosque. No creo que hubiéramos vuelta todos con vida de ese combate.

Blake continuaba con la vista centrada en su cuaderno de notas, pero participó de la charla- Eso sin mencionar que estaban juntos, muy coordinados para ser bestias salvajes, todas apuntando hacia nosotros.

-Yo creo que se preocupan demasiado- Rió Yang, enérgica- Sobrevivimos, pateamos traseros, y formamos equipo. No puedo pedir por nada mas.

-!Hey¡ !No se salgan del tema¡ !Quiero ver esa espada¡- Replicó Ruby, enojada.

-Como si fuera poco, actuá como si no le importara ser exterminador- Continuó Weiss, haciendo caso omiso de su líder de equipo- Como si fuera una carga mas que un privilegio.

-!Hey¡ !No me ignoren¡

-Todos hablan aquí como si supieran que es ser un cazador- Opinó Blake, interrumpiendo la linea de pensamiento de todas- Aun no sabemos lo que se siente ser un cazador, así que no deberíamos perfilarlo como algo bueno hasta que seamos cazadoras nosotras.

Si bien había leves desacuerdos, todas concluyeron que había algo de razón en sus palabras.

-En cuanto a la prueba de mañana, e oído que nos llevarán al bosque de "Forever fall" ¿Me pregunto para que?- Dijo Yang, curiosa.

-Probablemente para estudiar algunas propiedades de los arboles, o algo así- Respondió Weiss, sin mucho interés, mientras continuaba escribiendo en su cuaderno.

-Esto no me gusta nada- Dijo la asistente del director, haciendo caso omiso de Jaune que estaba el frente, mientras observaba a Ozpin pensativo sobre su escritorio- Si la mitad de este informe es cierto, tendremos que suspender el viaje de mañana.

-Y eso nos lleva a lo mas difícil- Anunció el director, preocupado y calmado a la vez- El comité no nos permitirá suspender el viaje. Si no supiera que ellos no saben nada de lo que ha pasado, pensaría que alguien allí quiere que nos arriesguemos a perder alumnos en el viaje.

-¿Y no podemos avisarles?-Preguntó la asistente, algo exasperada.

-Podemos, pero se tomarán días en una resolución. Y el viaje es mañana. Estamos en una encrucijada muy problemática. Si lo que dice el señor Arc tiene fundamento, quizá tengamos otro problema con las bestias del bosque. Tenemos que pensar en como solucionarlo nosotros.

Jaune respiró ondo, sabiendo lo que iba a venir- En todo caso, director, déjeme ejercer servicio de escolta. Si pasa algo fuera de lo normal, yo seré la línea de defensa hasta que los alumnos estén a salvo.

Ozpin miró a Jaune sorprendido- Pero señor Arc, sin contar el peligro que acarrea su proposición, se perdería la clase entera.

-Lo se, director. Pero si no lo hago, estarán en mayores problemas- Respondió el rubio, resignado.

El director lo miró largamente, meditando la propuesta. Luego asintió lentamente, mientras agregaba- En cuyo caso, simplemente avisaré a los profesores que no te tengan en cuenta para los trabajos que vendrán después de la excursión. No tendrás tiempo de participar en los trabajos si estas de guardia. Lamento mucho tener que pedirle esto, señor Arc.

-No lo pidió. Yo lo ofrecí. ¿Puedo retirarme?

-Les digo, simplemente no me cae bien Adam. No encuentro propósito a su forma de tratarnos- Se justificó Pyrrha, luego de tratar de hacer ver su punto a sus compañeros.

-Creo que estas exagerando, pero haz lo que quieras- Respondió Ren, mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

No se esperaban ver a Adam dormido en el suelo sobre un montón de papeles, libros y cuadernos... de familiar procedencia.

-!Un momento¡ !Este cuaderno es mío¡- Apreció Nora, mientras quitaba uno de os objetos debajo de su líder.

-Y también el mío, y mis libros, y los tuyos Pyrrha- Apreció Ren, mientras se agachaba a revisar.

La muchacha, curiosa, se agachó también a recoger sus cosas, y al abrir su cuaderno, quedó shockeada con lo que vio- La tarea de mañana... la hizo toda.

-La mia también- Aseguró Ren, mientras Nora festejaba el suceso mirando su cuaderno.

Un silencio, solo interrumpido por lo saltos y risas de Nora siguió a eso. Pyrrha fue la primera en reaccionar- Ayudame Ren- Dijo mientras tomaba a su líder de la espalda -Levántalo de las piernas.

-¿Que quieres hacer?-Preguntó Ren.

-Darle a nuestro líder un merecido descanso- Respondió con dificultad mientras hacían fuerza para ponerlo en la cama de arriba de la cucheta.

-Pero, ¿Esa no era tu cama?- Dijo Nora, confundida.

-Ya no- Concluyó la muchacha, con una sonrisa en los labios- Dormiré en la de abajo.

Ren se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa, y Nora simplemente siguió saltando en su colchón hasta cansarse.

-¿Jaune?- Dijo Ruby al ver una cabeza rubia en la lejanía del desierto pasillo.

-!Ruby¡-Exclamó Jaune, sorprendido- Lo siento por no poder haber ido a ayudarles hoy. Fue un día duro en el bosque.

-!Huy¡ ¿Muchos monstruos que cazar?-Preguntó curiosa, a lo que una simple afirmación con el rostro fue su desesperanzada y cansada respuesta- Veo que te sacaste el traje.

-¿Otra vez? Ya te dije que me gusta mas el uniforme de la escuela. Es mas cómodo

-No te creo, pero si insistes- Rió Ruby, lo cual a oídos del muchacho pareció adorable- ¿Que haces por aquí a estas horas de la noche?

-De echo, estaba yendo a mi cuarto. Recién termino el servicio- Respondió Jaune con media sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? Waw... parece un trabajo duro- Apreció la muchacha, a lo que otra afirmación cansada respondió- ¿Crees que mañana tendrás tiempo libre?

-Al volver de la excursión quizá- Respondió el rubio, mientras observaba a Ruby bostezar- Bueno, creo que mejor me voy a mi habitación.

-¿Con quien compartes habitación?-Preguntó la chica, fregándose los ojos.

"Con nadie, duermo solo" respondió mentalmente, pero sus labios solo dijeron- Con unos amigos con los cuales no hablo demasiado. El sueño me esta ganando, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches chico vomito- Saludó inocentemente la chica, mientras tomaba su camino y el, el suyo.

Adam durmió inconsciente del equipo que tenía alrededor, pero una sensación de calidez invadía la habitación. Una camaradería, ahora, aprobada por todos en la habitación.

Ruby durmió complacida alrededor de sus amigas y hermana, ansiosa por el día de mañana y la excursión al bosque de "Forever fall"

…

Jaune entró a su habitación, pequeña en comparación con el resto, y algo olvidada.

Se quitó la ropa, demasiado cansado para ponerse su pijama de conejos, y se arrojó sobre el colchón,sin molestarse en taparse con las frazadas.

Solo, mientras el sueño le invadía, comenzó a abrazar sus piernas, como si tuviera frío. El silenció le abrumó, y su mente dio rienda suelta a los recuerdos, ante los cuales el rubo no hizo mas que lamentarse sin llegar al llanto.

El solo quería empezar de cero. Tener una segunda chance de hacer las cosas...

"A quien quiero engañar" Pensó "Soy un Arc … y nunca seré otra cosa"

Entró a la habitación, tras lo cual las puertas metálicas se cerraron de golpe.

- Llegas tarde- Inquirió una voz grave, aunque joven, desde la oscuridad.

El visitante avanzó hasta una mesa iluminada por un foco, y puso una maleta en la misma- Perdón, señor. Tuve retrasos. Pero el intercambio con los "White fang" fue un éxito.

-Bien- Se complació la voz- Eso quiere decir que el "Dust" fue aceptado sin muchos problemas.

-De echo, fue muy pasivo el intercambio. Hasta que nos interrumpieron dos miembros de Scherko. Creo que van a causar problemas, señor.

-No, mi amigo- Respondió mientras ponía sus brazos en la mesa- Un exterminador esta ligado a un código de honor en estos temas. El único que ocasionará problemas en este caso es el líder del grupo. En cuanto a lo del calificativo "Señor"...- Dejó su cara verse en la luz. Era un hombre de rostro curtido, y pelos naranjas echados hacia atrás- Llamame Jericho.

Abrió la maleta, y en ella se vieron cientos de tubos de ensayo, con una sustancia rojiza, parecida a la que chorreaba de los arboles...

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

**Bueno, así finaliza el capítulo, dándoles una pizca de lo que se viene. Quería aprovechar este apartado para avisarle que prefiero usar los termino en ingles para algunas cosas, tales como "Dust", "White Fang" y algunos nombres de algunos lugares en el canon de la serie original.**

**¿Por que? Seamos sinceros, no suena muy bien decirle "Polvo" en vez de "Dust". "Dust" suena mejor, en mi opinión claro. !Cuéntenme que les parece¡**

**El capítulo de hoy puede que tenga algunos huecos argumentales, pero es todo intencional. No se preocupen.**

**Por lo demás, díganme que les pareció, que les gustaría que pasara, y que les interesaría saber XD. Toda critica es bien recibida, y todo pedido será leído, y respondido acorde :P.**

**Sin mas, le agradezco su tiempo, y hasta el próximo capítulo (Estoy a full con este fanfic, así que será pronto XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo. He leído sus Reviews (Calculo que son poquitas por que tampoco hay tantos lectores de fanfics dando vuelta, pero pese a todo, gracias a Atlas20 por sus opiniones. Me han motivado a seguir con esta historia como no te das una idea XD) y he tratado de mejorar el tema del cambio de espacio de un lugar a otro. Mi estilo de narración requiere saltar de una escena a otra, pero decidí, a no ser el prologo, agregarles una aclaración de donde esta ocurriendo la acción narrada, ademas de hacerlo mas notorio al corte entre una situación y otra. Espero que esto ayude :s**

**En cuanto al pedido de que Sun sea un exterminador, lo estoy meditando aun, puesto que el equipo de Jaune ya esta designado desde hace un buen tiempo por OC, pero, no veo por que no :P. Mi descripción permanecerá en suspenso por ahora, pero no se preocupen, fans de Sun, por que de una forma u otra, nuestro chico mono aparecerá, y tendrá un papel importante en el arco argumental. **

**Prepárense para ver acción el día de hoy chicos, por que las cosas en el bosque están lejos de ser tranquilas :D**

**Sin mas preámbulos ¡saltemos a la historia!**

El bosque era un lindo lugar. Le gustaba.

Quizá era por que su color favorito estaba presente en todos lados, o simplemente por que Weiss estaba menos mandona el día de hoy (Lo cual aun le parecía difícil de creer) Pero "Forever fall" era un lugar que le había gustado mucho.

Aunque no lograba pensar en un buen motivo para tener que recolectar la "Red Sap" de los árboles, no le importaba mucho. Simplemente era entretenido el estar allí.

El equipo de Adam, por su parte, estaba concentrado en la labor, buscando y recolectando la sustancia con dolorosa precisión. Hasta que cierta persona no lo soportó mas.

-!Haaaaaaaaaa¡ !Esto es aburrido¡ !¿Cual es la diversión de hacer esto?¡!Estamos muy quietos¡-Protestó Nora, eufórica.

Ren solo se dio la palma contra la cara, musitando – Lo lamento jefe, téngale paciencia. Estará así por un rato.

El pelirrojo miró a su compañera, y dio media sonrisa- Una vez, un amigo me enseñó que, cuando no puedes corregir una debilidad, debes trabajar con ella- Respondió discretamente, sin cuidar que sus palabras incomodaran a su oyente. Luego, se alejó del árbol y se plantó en frente de la muchacha, como si tratara de un soldado -!Nora Valkirye¡ !Atención¡

Nora, algo impactada, se cuadró como si fuera un militar -!Señor¡

-!Tengo una misión para usted¡-Agregó Adam, levantando levemente la voz- !Necesito que busque toda la "Red Sap" que pueda y que la traiga hacia nosotros¡ !No podemos dejar que ningún grupo obtenga mas que nosotros¡ !¿Esta claro?¡

Nora, lentamente, mientras alcanzaba a interpretar la situación, empezó a esbozar una amplia sonrisa. Ya no era una consigna. Era una competencia- !Cuente con ello señor¡ !No lo decepcionaré¡

Y sin mas, corrió entre los arboles como un huracán, recolectando la sustancia como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Ren le miró entre incomodo y satisfecho, y dando una media sonrisa, continuó con su labor como si nada.

**Capítulo 3: El credo del exterminador.**

**Bosque de "Forever fall", profundidades del bosque.**

Blake se bajó del árbol, poniendo sus binoculares a un lado.

Ese muchacho no era el mismo que ella había conocido en el pasado. Ese Adam frío y taciturno, con la sangre fría como los reptiles.

Quizá estuviera fingiendo, pero le parecía difícil de creer cada vez que le veía.

-Hey Blake- Le llamó Yang desde la lejanía- Deja de soñar con chicos y ven a darnos una mano.

La muchacha de negro dejó escapar un bufido mientras regresaba con su grupo, quienes estaban recolectando tranquilamente el componente de los arboles.

Pero claro... Nora salvaje aparece.

-!Buajajaja¡-Rió la enérgica muchacha, con sus puños en las caderas-!Pueden intentar todo lo que quieran, pero jamas conseguirán mas "Red Sap" que el equipo APRN¡ !Acepten la derrota dignamente¡

Todos en el equipo la miraron, entre sorprendidas y extrañadas... todos menos Ruby-!¿A si?¡ !Te veré morder el polvo de la derrota cuando nuestro "Red Sap" supere el tuyo por montones¡

-!Buajajaja¡-Volvió a reír Nora, mientras saltaba a otro árbol y recolectaba el material con una rapidez pasmosa.

-!Vamos equipo¡-Alentó Ruby- !En nombre de la justicia, no podemos perder¡

Weiss simplemente resopló... pero no se opuso- Un poco de competencia para demostrar quien manda nunca hace daño.

**Bosque de "Forever fall", profundidades del bosque.**

Jaune les miraba desde lejos.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de estar con ellos, como un estudiante normal y corriente. Pero bueno... todo sea por el equipo, o eso se decía así mismo mientras patrullaba la zona.

Su espada en mano, y su escudo desplegado, listos para la acción.

Pero no para un proyectil del tamaño de Ruby cayéndole desde arriba.

El golpe fue seco, y un gemido de dolor se escuchó en el aire.

- Super traje tecnológico... y no puede salvarme del dolor de una Ruby voladora- Susurró el rubio, lamentándose.

-!Jaune¡-Exclamó la muchacha, quitándose de encima-!¿Estas bien?¡

-Si, si- Respondió el muchacho mientras la chica lo ayudaba a levantarse- Aunque no lo creas, estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas me caigan del cielo- Ante la mirada de suficiencia de la muchacha, Jaune se golpeo mentalmente por lo que acaba de decir- !Pero no como tu crees¡ !Lo digo en sentido literal¡ !Siempre me caen del...¡

El karma es una fuerza cósmica muy poderosa, al igual que la gravedad... y que la suerte de Jaune, quien no estaba preparado para recibir a una Weiss voladora.

-Mi héroe- Apreció con desdén la muchacha de blanco, mientras se limaba las uñas.

-Mi... espalda...-Se quejó el rubio, mientras su peso se levantaba por si solo- Ruby, no te alejes del grupo. Este lugar esta repleto de Ursa.

-No son problemas para mi y mi amiga- Respondió Ruby, señalándose con el pulgar, mientras palpaba su Guadaña plegada con orgullo.

-No estoy tan de acuerdo- Agregó el rubio, mientras se paraba dolorosamente del suelo- En este lugar se ha visto que los Ursa andan de a grupos enormes, pero evitan a otros grupos, así que si te mantienes con el resto, no tendrás que vértelas con tantos monstruos.

-Hasta que el gran y poderoso exterminador habló- Señaló Weiss, fastidiada- ¿Te gusta ese traje? ¿O simplemente te gusta la imagen que das?

Jaune no estaba cómodo con esto, pero no podía decirle el por que estaba en servicio sin provocarle pánico de estar en ese lugar, así que se limitó a decir- Simplemente vuelvan con el grupo, por favor. No hagan mas difícil mi trabajo.

-Pero Jaune, me dijiste que íbamos a poder charlar-Protestó Ruby, poniendo ojitos de perrito mojado.

-Nada de eso- Replicó Weiss- Necesitamos de todas nuestras fuerzas para ganar la competencia contra el equipo APRN, así que concentrate en el objetivo.

El rubio suspiró, y con una cansada sonrisa, dijo- Al volver de la expedición podemos dar una vuelta por la academia, si quieres charlar. Ahora no. Mucha suerte en la competencia.

-Deacuerdo...-Musitó la muchacha, bajando los hombros.

Al irse ambas, Jaune estaba nuevamente solo en su guardia del bosque. Rojo como las rosas eran las copas de los árboles... le hacía recordar a una canción.

Le daba toda la sensación de ser una canción de cuna. Las hojas se desprendían suavemente de los arboles con un sonido imperceptible, inundando los caminos con su color único.

Y pese a todo, al soledad le daba tiempo para pensar, y recordar.

Fue justo en este lugar. Su primera misión, o como le decían en Scherko, su primer "Baile"

_**Flashback**_

_-Vamos, risitos- Le dijo una voz femenina, aunque muy llena de vitalidad y autoridad- necesitamos abordar ese tren._

_-!Deja de llamarme risitos, Len¡ !Es simplemente molesto¡-Contestó la voz del rubio mediante el comunicador._

_El y otras tres personas estaban con sus uniformes de exterminadores, listos para saltar sobre el vehículo._

_Los "White Fang" no obtendrían nada de ese tren._

_Cayeron sobre el techo sin hacer ruido gracias a las habilitaciones satelitales, y sin mas, comenzaron a abordar el tren._

_Los robots guardias estaban destrozados sobre el suelo. No habían durado nada._

_-Al parecer tenemos profesionales aquí- Musito uno de ellos, mas grande por una cabeza que el resto. Tenía pelo naranja, echado hacia atrás._

_-Hermano, tus capacidades de deducción me sorprenden- Aclaró la muchacha, pateando uno de los pedazos. Ella también tenía pelo naranja, largo, y una esbelta figura-Nos separaremos. Risitos, ve a inspeccionar el frente del tren. Jericho, inspecciona los vagones de civiles. No quiero infiltrados con los que lidiar. Annie, quiero que inspecciones los mecanismos del tren y te asegures de que no hayan sido modificados en lo mas minimo. !Vamos equipo¡_

_Todos obedecieron, pero Jaune se quedó atrás, algo conflictuado- ¿Que tengo que hacer para que dejes de llamarme risitos?_

_-Adivina- Respondió la muchacha, sonriendo con doble sentido._

**Bosque de "Forever fall",cerca de la vías.**

La euforia de la competencia alcanzaba su punto cúspide. Ambos equipos trabajaban al máximo de sus capacidades para obtener la victoria, y algunos de los demás estudiantes comenzaron a preguntarse si quedarían arboles después de esto.

Pero ambos equipos jugaban ese juego con un integrante menos.

Entre ellos, Adam, quien discretamente, se había alejado de su grupo, y observaba desde lejos, en un pequeño acantilado, las vías del tren.

Estas pasaban por las montañas, creando un bello y pacifico escenario.

-¿Recordando?-Preguntó una voz femenina desde un árbol, la cual el pelirrojo no necesito mucha imaginación para reconocer.

-Hola Blake- Respondió el muchacho, sin dirigirle la mirada, aun detrás de sus aparatos oculares- Si. Recordando... aquí fue donde ambos abandonamos a los "White Fang"

El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó con la duda. Bajándose del árbol, caminó hacia el, agregando

-¿Ambos?

-Si. Lo recuerdo con claridad, como si estuviera pasando en este momento...

_**Flashback**_

_-Adiós- Le dijo Blake, mientras cortaba las vigas del tren, dejándolo solo._

_Adam la vio alejarse lentamente. Pudo haber saltado hasta ella. Pudo haber tratado de disuadirla... o por lo menos, amenazarla._

_Pero no fue posible. El tenía una misión que cumplir, sin importar el costo. Su causa le movía._

_Las personas no se trataban como debían las unas a las otras por muchas razones, pero el echo de que simplemente fuera por una circunstancia de nacimiento era lo que mas le molestaba._

_Ningún humano había mostrado, por lo que el había visto, piedad alguna a un Faunus, quienes eran personas con un rasgo animal visible._

_Y en respuesta, los Faunus formaron la "White Fang", una organización que respondería el fuego con el fuego._

_¿Estaba mal? Quizá. Pero debía hacerse._

_El mundo pertenecía al enemigo, y ellos no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su raza era repudiada y torturada por la tiranía humana._

_Se dio vuelta sin decir nada, y comenzó a caminar hasta los vagones. Tenía una ultima cosa que hacer antes de irse._

_-Alto...-Sentenció una voz, al otro lado de la viga._

_Adam miró, atravez de sus aparatos oculares, al humano que tenía en frente._

_Vestido con un traje gris con implantes. Los cazadores al servicio del gobierno._

_Un exterminador._

_-¿Que quieren los "White Fang" con este tren? Que yo sepa, no tiene mucho de valor para una organización como la suya._

_El pelirrojo no dijo nada. Ni una palabra para el enemigo._

_Solo llevó su mano al mango de la katana._

**Bosque de "Forever fall",cerca de la vías.**

-Aquí fue donde conocí a Jaune. Y aquí fue donde comenzó mi deuda de sangre- Dijo Adam en un susurro, como tratando de no opacar la suave brisa que movía las copas rojas de los árboles.

-¿Jaune también estaba en el tren?-Preguntó Blake.

-Si. De echo, Jaune era exterminador desde hacia un par de meses antes. Esta era su doceava misión.

-!Oh¡ creo que lo subestimé un poco entonces- Apreció la muchacha, mirando hacia las vigas- Realmente es un cazador graduado.

-No- Sentenció Adam, cortante- Un cazador y un exterminador jamas serán lo mismo. Ser un cazador es un privilegio. Se un exterminador es una obligación.

La muchacha quedó callada unos segundos, y después agregó, mirando a las vías- Si tu lo dices...

**Bosque de "Forever fall", profundidades del bosque.**

-!Vamos Weiss¡ !Envíanos todos los que puedas¡- Alentó Yang, preparándose para lo que venía.

Ruby tenía su guadaña lista para la acción.

-!Ahora¡-Ordenó la chica de la caperuza, mientras de varios tajos seguidos, iba cortando los arboles desde abajo.

Weiss, haciendo uso de su espada y su magia, hacía levitar los árboles hacia arriba, antes de enviarlos hacia Yang al manifestarse glifos perfectamente dibujados en el aire.

La rubia los esperó paciente, y luego, mientras gritaba euforicamente, comenzó a golpear con sus nudilleras los troncos, partiendolos en dos, mientras la "Red Sap" caía perfectamente sincronizada en un lado, y los pedazos de madera en otro, apilados en una pequeña pirámide.

-!Ja¡ !Supera eso Nora¡-Se jacto Weiss, cruzándose de brazos con orgullo.

Hasta que sintieron un sonido al costado. Miraron, y observaron como Nora giraba entre los arboles, bateando sus copas, mientras Ren corrían entre ellos cortándolos desde abajo, y Pyrrha los partía al medio con su espada, dejándolos perfectamente alineados en el suelo, y el "Red Sap" juntado a un lado.

Ambos equipos se vieron, consternados.

-Tienen mucha...-Susurró por lo bajo Ruby, guadaña en mano.

-Tienen mucha...-Susurró por lo bajo Pyrrha, espada y escudo en mano.

-Podríamos tomar la de ellos...-Dijo Weiss, por lo bajo, estoque en mano.

-Podríamos tomar la de ellos...-Dijo Ren, por lo bajo, cuchillas en mano.

-!Tomaremos la "Red Sap" de ustedes, buajajaja¡- Declaró Nora, con su maza entre sus manos, rompiendo el silencio y el ambiente.

-!Solo si no tomamos la tuya primero¡-Desafió Yang, preparándose para la contienda.

**Bosque de "Forever fall", profundidades del bosque.**

El ursa solo alcanzó a dejar salir un gemido de protesta cuando la espada clavada en su pecho ascendió rápidamente hacia arriba, cortando su cabeza en dos.

Jaune vio caer el cuerpo con cansancio. Era el décimo que tenía que interceptar en diez minutos.

-¿Me pregunto que les está haciendo venir así?-Murmuró, mientras sacudía su espada- Quizá...

Un temblor, seguido de unas explosiones y unos gritos de euforia desaforada en la lejanía le respondieron.

-Tengo el presentimiento que eso tiene algo que ver- Se jacto el rubio, continuando con su vigilancia.

**Bosque de "Forever fall",cerca de la vías.**

-Nuestros equipos están haciendo todo un alboroto ¿no?- Apreció Blake, mirando hacia el lugar del alboroto.

- Que disfruten. Después de todo, los cazadores pueden disfrutar de lo que hacen- Dijo Adam, sin quitar la vista del paisaje.

-Hablas como si no quisieras ser un cazador- Agregó la muchacha, con media sonrisa.

Las palabras que siguieron a eso no solamente fueron secas, si no que transmitieron una sensación de totalidad que la dejó muda.

-No. Yo soy un exterminador- Las hojas rojas caían suavemente en frente de el, pero eran ignoradas.

**Bosque de "Forever fall", profundidades del bosque.**

El muchacho rubio se paró en seco. Lo veía, como a un fantasma del pasado, pero no se creía lo suficientemente loco para alucinar.

-Leiro...-Susurró, apretando el mango de su espada.

Un sujeto, vestido con un traje negro similar al de el, pero con implantes mas largos alrededor de su cuerpo, le miró con seriedad – Jaune. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-Ni yo. ¿Que quiere Fénix aquí?... ¿Sabes que? No me interesa. Aquí están de excursión los estudiantes de Beacon, así que sea cual sea tu asunto, apunta hacia otro lado- Sentenció Jaune, con el escudo bajo, pero con la espada en alto, apuntándole.

A diez metros de el, el sujeto comenzó a esbozar media sonrisa- ¿Fénix? Al parecer, alguien no hizo su tarea últimamente. Fénix es un juego de niños ahora. Y en cuanto al resto de lo que dijiste...- Elevó su mano, y uno de sus implantes se abrió, saliendo impulsado de este dos pequeñas tomahawk negras, las cuales tomó con una mano- ¿Que harás si no me voy?

Detrás de el, varios Ursa aparecieron , amenazantes- Yo nada. Ellos si- Respondió Jaune, sin cambiar su semblante.

-O Jaune, Jaune... no entiendes nada aun- Apreció el sujeto, mientras caminaba hacia atrás sin mirar. Para horror de Jaune, los Ursas olieron al visitante, y no solo que no lo atacaron, si no que se quedaron alrededor de el, como esperando su comando.

No tenía pruebas, pero el rubio usó su imaginación para predecir que iba a suceder -Leiro... son solo estudiantes...

-Tu también, Jaune. Y no te veo muy indefenso que digamos...-Sin mas, el sujeto señaló al frente, y los Ursas comenzaron a cargar hacia adelante.

-!No en mi guardia¡-Exclamó el rubio, poniéndose en posición mientras su espada comenzaba a tomar un color celeste fuerte, casi transparente, que daba la sensación a su filo de alargarse unos metros.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó hacia la horda de monstruos sin prestar atención al sujeto, mientras hablaba por el comunicador- !Director¡ !Emergencia¡ !Evacuen a los estudiantes ahora¡ !Estamos bajo ataque¡

**Beacon, afueras de la academia**

-!Señor Arc¡ Estamos un poco ocupados aquí- Respondió el director por el comunicador, mientras con su mano libre cortaba la cabeza de un monstruo canino, sosteniendo en alto una muy lujosa espada- Apenas podamos, no dirigiremos a su posición. !Consíganos tiempo¡

**Bosque de "Forever fall", profundidades del bosque.**

-¿Tiempo?-Replicó Jaune, mientras se cubría de numerosos ataques de los ursa- !Como si fuera fácil¡-En un instante de descuido, dejó un espacio abierto, el cual fue aprovechado por el sujeto, para propinarle un golpe perfecto con ambas tomahawks al rojo vivo.

El golpe levantó, tierra, algunos ursa, y a Jaune por los aires. Pero lejos de perder la conciencia, el rubio se incorporó en el aire y cayó con los pies en el suelo. Ese traje aguantaba golpes, pero no del todo, haciendo un dolor muy agudo en sus costillas.

-!Maldición¡- Murmuró, buscando con la mirada a su enemigo, pero solo encontró cientos de ursa alrededor. No podía luchar contra Leiro y contra los ursa al mismo tiempo.

O quizá si...

Después de todo, era su trabajo.

-!Código 256¡ !potenciación de aura¡- Gritó mientras se llevaba los dedos de su mano al cuello, presionando un aparato... -Por favor... que funcione-Acto seguido, saltó hacia uno de los árboles mas cercanos, y lo cortó por la mitad, salpicandole "Red Sap" en todo el cuerpo-!Ursas¡ !El almuerzo esta aquí¡

De repente, su cuerpo comenzó a expeler ondas de color azul de forma errática en todas direcciones.

Una columna color celeste se elevó varios metros hacia el cielo, proveniente de el.

Su espada perdió brillo, pero no filo.

Por una parte, el rubio se sintió bien de que su plan funcionara. La "Red Sap" era casi como un imán para los Ursa, por lo que, si el lograba potenciar el olor de esta con su descomunal aura, superando el olor de Leiro, quizá olvidarían sus órdenes e irían a buscar su comida.

Por otra parte, la mas sabia quizá, agradeció que el traje tenía baño interno, por que la cantidad de monstruos rodeándolo ahora era para mojar los pantalones.

-Odio... mi vida-Murmuró, mientras se preparaba para la titánica contienda...

Y aun venían mas Ursas.

**Bosque de "Forever fall",cerca de la vías.**

-Je. Con algo de suerte, los Ursa se lo comerán- Dijo el sujeto, mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad del lugar, enfilando hacia el sitio donde los estudiantes recolectaban la sustancia.

Durante unos breves segundos, los árboles se abrieron... y le mostraron las vías del tren.

Un dejo de melancolía le ganó por unos momentos... lo suficiente para salvarle de un disparo, que llegó a unos arbustos a milímetros de su cuerpo.

-Leiro...- Murmuró la voz de Adam, desde un sitio en donde el sujeto no podía verlo- ¿Que hace alguien como tu aquí?

El sujeto, no sabiendo a donde apuntar, rió en direcciones aleatorias, como si estuviera frente a un inmenso publico invisible- ¿Ustedes , los exterminadores,creen que alguna vez vamos a responder esa pregunta? Y algo mas...- Casi desafiando con su sonrisa, agregó- ¿Es esa forma de hablarle a tu "Brother"?

Otro tiro sonó en el aire, pero esta vez, el sujeto lo recibió con el pecho. Y no le afectó en lo mas mínimo.

- Adam, Adam... Tu y yo sabemos que lo único que hace a un exterminador mejor que un cazador es el traje. Y sin traje, no tienes oportunidad en contra mía- Se jactó, levantando una de las balas que rebotó contra su traje- Así que podemos hacer esto. Yo sigo mi camino normalmente, sin molestias, y te dejo en paz. Si no-Sus dedos, cubiertos por el traje, presionaron la bala hasta que se partió- simplemente voy a patear tu trasero sin piedad. Tu decides

Ningún otro disparo se hizo oír.

**Bosque de "Forever fall",cerca de la vías.**

Blake miró a Adam muy disgustada ante lo que acababa de presenciar, pero el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso de esto... y comenzó a sacarse el saco.

-Blake, tu eres mas rápida que yo. Con algo de suerte, el no sabe la posición exacta de los demás. Adelantate y avisa a los demás. Consígueme tiempo- Mientras hablaba, se arremangaba la camisa y tocada varios botones en una ancha muñequera que tenía puesta- Código de emergencia. Traje piloto, activado.

Lentamente, la muñequera se empezó a expandir por su brazo, por encima de su ropa.

-¿Adam? ¿Que es esto?-Preguntó la muchacha, consternada.

-Tomará algo de tiempo que el traje de auxilio se complete. Lo que dijo Leiro es verdad, un traje nos hace mucho mas poderosos- Agregó el pelirrojo- Pero el número tiene fuerza de por si. Y ustedes son muchos. Ve ahora !No queda mucho antes de que Leiro escuche el alboroto que nuestros equipos están haciendo¡

**Bosque de "Forever fall", profundidades del bosque.**

Las heridas de antes se le habían abierto todas, pero seguía de pie.

La sangre descendiendo por su frente y brazos, atravesando el traje.

Pero, encendido en una luz celeste y poderosa, el muchacho rubio mantenía pie firme.

Cubrir, estocada, salto, cubrir, estocada, salto, metal, monstruo, muerte.

Toda una sinfonía de habilidad y destreza. Pero el traje tenía sus limites, como también las tenían las habilidades de Jaune.

Garra, cuerpo, dolor, garra, cuerpo, dolor.

Mordidas, golpes, peso. Toda la brutalidad animal contra la habilidad del exterminador quien, cada vez mas, era empujado a los limites de su capacidad.

Y los Ursa no paraban de llegar.

**Bosque de "Forever fall", profundidades del bosque.**

Estaba cansada. El equipo contrario había demostrado ser un rival formidable y muy duro, por lo que llamaron a una tregua y volvieron a sus respectivos lugares a descansar.

Se sacudió el sudor de la frente. Realmente estaba exhausta.

-!Eh¡... !¿Cansada hermanita?¡- Preguntó entre jadeos.

-Para... nada...-Le respondió Ruby, tirada en el suelo- ¿Y...tu?

-¿Estas... bromeando...? Solo... estaba calentando...-Respondió Yang, sentándose en el suelo-¿Tu Weiss?

La orgullosa muchacha, sosteniéndose en su estoque para mantenerse en pie, murmuró- El equipo... APRN demostró... tener una estrategia... solida...

-¿Eso es un sí?- Preguntó Ruby, sonriendo.

Y mientras Ruby y Weiss se ponían a discutir, la rubia reparó en un detalle algo sospechoso.

¿Por que había un pilar de color celeste a lo lejos? Eso no se veía normal...

O así lo pensaba, mientras un movimiento en los arbustos le llamó la atención... de mala manera, ya que eran dos tomahawks negras volando... !Hacia su hermana¡

-!Ruby cuidado¡-Exclamó Yang, poniéndose entre medio.

Un escudo redondo pasó a grandes velocidades en frente de la muchacha, golpeando las dos arma y clavándose en contra del suelo.

Con un salto, Nora cayó en escena, mientras Ren se ponía en posición de combate, y Pyrrha tomaba su escudo, diciendo- Creo que ya entiendo el por que de los ejercicios específicos que nos daba Adam.

Yang no entendía nada, y mucho menos cuando vio salir a un sujeto, al parecer oriental, vestido con un traje similar al de Jaune, pero de color negro y con mas implantes.

- !Hey¡ -Saludó el sujeto- Veo que los pequeños cazadores hicieron la tarea. Muy bien- Levantó levemente su mano, y las dos armas que habían sido golpeadas y estaban desperdigadas por la zona, tomaron un color rojo, y volvieron rápidamente a su mano, como si de magia se tratase- Esto será divertido.

Sin otra advertencia, saltó hacia los exhaustos cazadores.

**Beacon, afueras de la academia**

Hacía ya un buen tiempo que no combatía, pero no había perdido la practica.

Eso pensó cuando el ultimo de los monstruos cayó, decapitado, en frente de el.

-!Glynda¡-Llamó a su asistente, alarmado- !¿Cuanto tardaremos en ponernos en marcha?¡

-Si minimizamos las atenciones y re acondicionamiento, cinco minutos- Respondió su asistente, manteniendo su actitud fría, pero no sin demostrar preocupación.

El director asintió, dejando claras sus instrucciones. Esto no le gustaba.

Abrir el año sabiendo que un exterminador vendría a su academia. Recibir noticias de que una organización enemiga del gobierno estaba operando en su zona, y ademas, ahora había tenido que establecer un perímetro en frente de Beacon por una enorme cantidad de monstruos que venían en horda hacia su establecimiento.

Algo muy raro estaba pasando, y debía averiguar que, antes de tener sangre de sus estudiantes entre manos.

**Bosque de "Forever fall", profundidades del bosque.**

Tenían que admitirlo. El sujeto era rápido.

Ellos estaban peleando a todo dar contra el enemigo, pero este simplemente les esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo, gozando de unos reflejos casi inhumanos.

Con un grito de batalla, Pyrrha disparaba indiscriminadamente hacia el sujeto, pero su objetivo simplemente recibía las balas sin siquiera pestañear.

Ahí fue cuando se le prendió el foco.

-!Sigan atacando¡ !Todos juntos¡-Comandó Ruby, encabezando la carga con su guadaña en alto.

A Pyrrha se le unió Ren, disparando desde sus cuchilla/pistola.

El sujeto, al parecer, consideró el doble fuego como una molestia, así que comenzó a eludirlo. Justo lo que esperaba Ruby, llegando cerca de su objetivo para comenzar un sin fin de ataques frenéticos, los cuales pusieron a Leiro en guardia.

Si bien la chica estaba cansada, y sus movimientos no estaba en la máxima de sus capacidades, el enemigo encontró particularmente difícil el esquivarlos cuando se le sumaron el resto de los cazadores.

Yang con rapidez y fuerza. Weiss con certeza y habilidad, Nora con poder y energía.

Ruby con distancia y amenaza.

Con una lluvia de disparos para cuando recibía unos segundos de respiro.

Y claro, no se esperaba que detrás de el apareciera una chica de negro, con una pistola cadena, enrollándolo y dejándolo inmóvil.

-!Ahora¡-Comandó Ruby, saltando hacia su objetivo. Todos, inclusive Pyrrha y Ren la imitaron.

Sin pausa, comenzaron una seguidilla de ataques coordinados que Leiro recibió en su totalidad, finalizando con un corte completo de la guadaña de la pequeña líder de equipo.

El enemigo salió volando por los aire, cayendo en el suelo sin mucha gracia.

Jadeando, el resto de los cazadores sonrieron con el triunfo alcanzado. O así fue, hasta que Pyrrha llamó la atención de todos, levantando su escudo- Chicos...

Con un gemido de dolor, no muy profundo, el sujeto se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose la tierra de los hombros- Quizá subestime un poco sus habilidades...- Dijo, con una voz un tanto forzada por el dolor- Pero ustedes... no han visto las mías- Al decir esto, una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Todo el resto de los implantes se abrió, y con una rapidez tremenda, salieron disparadas catorce tomahawks hacia todos los cazadores, las cuales le obligaron a cubrirse.

Excepto a una.

Poniéndose en guardia, Ruby se preparó para los proyectiles que nunca llegarían, ya que con una velocidad inhumana, Leiro se había posicionado detrás de ella, y con nadie a tiempo de reaccionar para ayudarla, levantó sus dos hachas en alto.

El golpe final fue interrumpido por un disparo, que hizo volar ambas hachas por los aires.

Shockeado, el sujeto no alcanzó a reaccionar para esquivar la potente patada a su cara, la cual lo hizo volar varios metros hacia atrás, dándose contra un árbol.

Mientras sus hachas volvían (Todas) hacia el con un color rojo vivo, observó que entre los cazadores había un nuevo integrante.

Adam, vestido con un traje gris, similar al de Jaune pero con un único implante en el pecho, desenvainaba su katana, mientras le apuntaba con su funda pistola.

-!Adam¡-Exclamó Blake, sorprendida.

-Te dije que era un exterminador- Respondió el pelirrojo, sin mirarla- Ahora bien Leiro, dime que harás.

-Ese traje es un traje de emergencia- Se jactó el sujeto, mientras se reincorporaba- No te durará por mucho.

Mientras hablaba, uno de los cortes que Ruby había propiciado sobre su cada comenzó a sangrar suavemente.

-Quizá, pero dejame aclarar algo. Siete aprendices de cazador, cansados, casi te derriban. Quizá subestimaste a los cazadores-Y abriendo sus brazos en pose desafiante, agregó- Y ahora, somos ocho. Como yo lo veo, tienes dos opciones- Mientras hablaba, tomó una de las balas que había en el suelo-Tu te vas tranquilamente, sin chistar, y te dejamos en paz. Si no-Sus dedos, cubiertos por el traje, presionaron la bala hasta que se partió- Simplemente vamos a patear tu trasero sin piedad. Tu decides.

El sujeto le miró con odio, mientras apretaba los puños, pero luego de una furica y corta reflexión, su rostro se relajó- Bien. Tu ganas. Pero esto esta muy lejos de acabar, hermanito- Susurró Leiro, mientras desaparecía entre los arbustos.

Una vez pasaron varios minutos de espera, Adam relajó su posición, y todos le imitaron. Sin demostrar ninguna emoción, se dio vuelta encarando a Ruby- El te buscaba a ti. De ahora en mas, deberás andar con mas cuidado.

Sin mas, corrió hacia los árboles con mucha prisa.

Si uno sacaba conclusiones, dirían que se dirigía hacia donde se veía la luz celeste ascender por entre los árboles.

**Bosque de "Forever fall", profundidades del bosque.**

Su traje ya estaba con muy bajo rendimiento, y su aura, sumado a su cansancio, estaban consumiendo lo mejor de el en estos momentos.

Su heridas comenzaban a ser graves, y sus músculos comenzaban a dejar de responderle.

Estaba cansado, sangrando, y con un traje que cada vez le ayudaba menos.

-!Maldición¡-Jadeo, cuando las bestias le dieron un respiro, cerrando el circulo sobre el- !¿Que esperan?¡

Pese a todo, Jaune seguía brillando, cual faro color cielo, entre la negrura que mostraban los Ursa, hambrientos y rabiosos.

Fue entonces que entre sus rugidos amenazantes, escuchó otro sonido. Lo había escuchado antes, pero le parecía difícil de creer ahora.

Helicópteros. Helicópteros con el signo de Beacon en sus costados.

A la vez que un alivio recorría su pecho, Jaune observó como una lluvia de balas irrumpía entre sus enemigos, castigándoles impiadosamente.

Sumándose a su alivio, Jaune se irguió con media sonrisa en su rostro al sentir otra espalda contra la suya.

-Perdón por la tardanza- Aclaró Adam, con su espada y funda listas para la acción- Estaba ocupándome de Leiro.

-¿Están todos bien?-Preguntó el rubio, dejando de brillar con lentitud.

-Si. Luego tenemos que hablar sobre eso-Agregó el pelirrojo, mientras veía a los diez Ursa que quedaban aun gruñirles enfadados.

-¿Me va a gustar lo que voy a oír?

-No. Vas a querer una gaseosa para escuchar esto.

-La historia de mi vida...- Suspiró Jaune,mientras con un ademán con su espada, se disponía al combate.

**Beacon, cuatro horas después.**

Nuevamente el techo de la enfermería.

Esto se estaba volviendo un habito. Y no uno de los buenos.

-Ya era hora- Escuchó de parte de Adam, quien estaba sentado en frente de la camilla, de brazos cruzados y con sus rostro inexpresivo habitual- Aunque normalmente, te despiertas mas tarde.

El pelirrojo tenía, por su parte, una venda en la frente y un parche blanco en el cuello. El tampoco había salido de esa ileso.

-¿Los estudiantes?- Preguntó Jaune, tratando de incorporarse.

-Están bien. Ni siquiera vieron a un Ursa asomarseles, lo cual, dentro de todo, les alarmó un poco- Respondió- No te fuerces. Usaste mas aura de la que tu armadura te dejaba liberar, y cada vez liberabas mas. Tu cuerpo no lo resistió tan bien, así que en promedio, te hiciste mas daño a ti mismo que a los Ursa. Sin embargo, todos ellos, en el área, se vieron atraídos por el olor de la "Red Sap", pero también por algo mas. Con ese cebo no es posible que hallas llamado a tantos. Los monstruos buscaban algo mas.

Expresando mucho dolor, el muchacho termino de sentarse lentamente- Entonces ¿Todos están bien?

-Si. Leiro no alcanzó a lastimar a nadie. Glynda llevó a los estudiantes en los mismos helicópteros en los que vino poco después de que desvanecieras. Estabas muy cansado.

Jaune entonces tomó conciencia de lo dañado que estaba. Tenía un yeso muy grueso en el brazo izquierdo, en donde había tenido su escudo, el derecho vendado y anestesiado, todo su torso lleno de parches y vendajes, al igual que su frente.

-¿Que tal está el traje?-Preguntó el rubio.

-Angus te mataría si lo viera ahora- Respondió Adam, luego de un gemido de risa.

-!Oh¡... no va a estar operable por unos días.

-No te preocupes por eso. El será reparado en veinticuatro horas por personal de la academia. Piensa en ese tiempo como un descanso del servicio- Dijo el director Ozpin, mientras entraba en la habitación con dos tazas de café y le alcanzaba una a Adam. Luego volvió a dirigirse a Jaune, para su sorpresa- Glynda me dijo lo que hizo,señor Arc, o lo que vio que hizo, ademas de lo que grabó tu traje y me relató Adam. Y debo decir... que estoy orgulloso. Pero también muy molesto.

-Deacuerdo... ahora oficialmente no entiendo nada- Apreció Jaune, confundido.

-Tus actos en el bosque fueron muy valerosos, pero también pusieron en peligro su vida, señor Arc. Y por mas que usted este ejerciendo servicio, es un estudiante mas. Y no quiero que mis estudiantes salgan lastimados... mas de la cuenta.

-!Oh¡... gracias director- Apreció Jaune, un poco descolocado- Pero, es mi trabajo. Un exterminador caza para que otros no deban cazar, y protege para que otros no puedan ser protegidos...

-Y extermina para que otros no sean exterminados- Completó Adam, levantándose de su asiento-El credo de los exterminadores.

Ozpin los contemplo a ambos en silencio, y luego dio un reflexionarlo unos segundos, dio un suspiro de resignación.

-Entiendo. Entonces, operaremos normalmente, pero con un despliegue de seguridad mucho mayor. Señor Arc, lamento informarle entonces que...

-Llamará a Scherko y contratará sus servicios...-Completó Jaune- Lo comprendo.

-Pero también le aviso, señor Arc, que usted ya no es un exterminador. Es un estudiante, y como tal, no permitiré que se lo lleven a servicio de nuevo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no tendré que montar guardia?-Preguntó el rubio, algo esperanzado.

-En realidad, no diría eso. Pero sus guardias no interferirán con sus estudios, eso puedo prometerlo.

Jaune simplemente suspiró, resignándose. Al menos podría estudiar como alguien normal.

-Lo cual me lleva al otro tema del cual quería hablarle- Continuó el director... ante lo cual, Adam comenzó a sonreír lentamente.

-!Un segundo director¡ !¿Por que Adam esta sonriendo?¡ !No me gustara lo que voy a oír ¿no?¡

**Beacon, Gran salón comunal.**

La sala estaba llena de estudiantes yendo de un lado para otro, entre las clases y los recreos, pero algo era constante en todos ellos.

Miraban, algunos durante un rato, otros durante mas tiempo, el video repetido en todos los televisores del techo y las paredes el video filmado con el traje de exterminador, en el bosque de "Forever fall".

-Ozpin... te odio...-Susurró Jaune, golpeándose la cara con la palma libre.

Adam le palpó el hombro condecendientemente- No es un buen momento para decir que el resto del equipo de exterminadores llega mañana ¿No?

-!¿QUE?¡

**Beacon, entrada del salón de clases.**

-!Jaune¡ !El héroe del día¡-Saludó Nora, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo... demasiado fuerte quizá.

-No...ra... muy...fuer...te...-Se quejó el rubio, a lo que su amiga lo soltó con un rápido- !Uy¡ !Perdón¡

Mientras jadeaba desesperadamente, el muchacho recibió una palmada en la espalda- Buen trabajo allí Jaune- Dijo la voz de Ren.

-Gracias... no fue na...- Comenzó a responder, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe suave en la nuca.

-Y ni se te ocurra decir que no fue nada- Replicó Pyrrha, con un papel enrollado que uso para golpearlo en sus manos- Todos vimos lo que pasó en las transmisiones. No es un video para gente sin estomago, debo decir.

-La vida de un exterminador nunca lo es- Completó Adam, con una media sonrisa- Ahora Jaune ¿Listo para entrar al salón de clases con el uniforme normal?

Jaune solo esbozó una amplia sonrisa ante esta frase.

**En algún lugar, bajo tierra.**

-Así que esta de servicio- Murmuró la voz grave, mientras veía al sujeto con traje terminar su relato.

-Si. El y su compañero Adam Taurus- Respondió Leiro, dejando que su cara avanzara hacia la luz- De echo, no me extrañaría ver al resto del grupo en Beacon pronto. Esos cuatro siempre se movieron como si compartieran el mismo cuerpo.

-Bien. Todos los objetivos reunidos en el mismo lugar. Hay que ver esto desde el lado positivo de las cosas- Inquirió la voz grave, mientras apoyaba un brazo desnudo en la mesa- Por cierto ¿conseguiste la sangre?

-No señor. El objetivo estaba muy protegido, y la intervención de Adam Taurus en el trayecto me hizo desistir. Pero pude hacer el "Deposito" como me fue indicado.

-Bien, Leiro. Bien. No esperaba que fuera tan fácil el conseguir la sangre tampoco. Puesto que le objetivo tiene la forma que tiene, es obvio que Jaune dará todo por protegerlo. Pero escuchame bien. Necesitamos su sangre. Así que de una forma u otra, nos las tendremos que apañar.

-Señor, me tomé la libertad de organizar una ataque hacia la academia para retrasar los refuerzos. Eran unos cuantos monstruos, pero dimos aviso de que estamos dispuesto a...

Un golpe a la cara con un puño duro como roca lo interrumpió.

-!Eres un idiota¡ !Ahora ellos tienen cuerpos que examinar¡ !Ellos pueden descubrir nuestra formula¡- Sentenció la voz, mientras dejaba que la luz alcanzara su torso, mostrando a un hombre de prodigiosos músculos y pelo naranja, tirado hacia atrás.

El sujeto en el suelo, con sangre cayendo de su boca, miró estupefacto el suelo, dándose cuenta de su error-Yo... le he fallado...mi vida es suya para tomarla.

-!No me vengas con tu estupidez oriental¡-Recriminó el hombre, apretando los puños. Luego de unos segundos de euforia y furia, se calmó con un suspiro lento y calmado- cuando no puedes corregir una debilidad, debes trabajar con ella- Y una sonrisa de suficiencia le invadió el rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Esto es lo que haremos. El que ellos descubran nuestra formula nos da una cierta capacidad de predecir sus movimientos. Y cuando ellos hagan su jugada, estaremos esperando. Ve y limpiate. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Obedeciendo cual soldado, el sujeto se levantó del suelo y se alejó cabizbajo – Y Leiro...-Agregó el hombre, ante lo cual el sujeto se paró en seco- Buen trabajo. Y no te olvides de llamarle Jericho. No me gusta el calificativo señor.

Una media sonrisa invadió el rostro del oriental, mientras abandonaba la habitación.

**Beacon, el salón de clases.**

Esto lo incomodaba, y mucho. Avanzar entre aplausos, felicitaciones, ovaciones... nunca la había agradado del todo. No sabía como reaccionar a esta clase de recibimiento.

Durante unos segundos, pensó escuchar una voz que solo podía pertenecer a alguien de su pasado, y desesperado, se dio vuelta buscando con la mirada.

-¿Len?-Susurró.

Le pareció verla, en atuendo de estudiante, saludándolo enérgicamente. Parpadeo, pensando que era un sueño.

No era un sueño, pero tampoco era del todo real. A quien había visto era a Ruby, llamándolo enérgicamente a su asiento.

-Jaune- Le dijo Adam, tomándolo del hombro.

-Lo se, lo se- Respondió el rubio, sonriendo incómodamente.

Esta clase de situaciones le incomodaban, si, pero le hacían sentir extrañamente cálido por dentro.

Sin mas, caminó hacia su asiento, con una sonrisa de resignación.

**Fin del capítulo 3**

**Así fue, gente. Perdón si la historia aun es un poco centralista en Jaune, pero trataré de diversificarla en capítulos futuros. **

**La trama argumental ya esta dando sus primeros pasos, y no puedo ser mas feliz de que sea así :D .**

**Sigan dándome sus opiniones y peticiones, que las leeré y responderé todas. Promesa.**

**Si les gusto, disgusto, o entretuvo, no teman en decírmelo. Sigo tomándome todas las criticas de muy buena forma XD.**

**Muy bien, esta el próximo capítulo (Que será pronto) Y no olviden sus trajes, que son importantes para parar balas :P**

**Hasta la próxima !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos!**

**Antes que nada, quiero avisar que mi pausa en la actualización de mi fic no se debe a que ya no lo escriba mas XD. Es que me puse de meta tener unos horarios para escribir este fic, dado problemas personales (Que no son malos para nada :P) que merecen la disposición del resto de mi tiempo. Trataré de actualizar los capítulos los días Miercoles, Jueves y Viernes, para tener un total de tres capítulos por semana y no tener esperando tanto a mis queridos lectores :D.**

**A quienes me escribieron, les vuelvo a agradecer muy encarecidamente por lo que me dicen, por que es lo único que me da un motivo para seguir escribiendo, y por ello les estoy muy agradecido :D.**

**Tambien les quería decir que tengo una idea de preparar un canal de Youtube con los videos que considero son geniales Soundtrack para este fic (Y para otros futuros) Lo mas pronto posible pondré la dirección del canal para que escuchen y lean, asi creamos la ilusión de estar viendo una serie fanmade :P(Y de paso ambientamos un poquito XD)**

**Sin entretenerlos mas con mi humilde persona, SALTEMOS A LA HISTORIA!**

**Beacon, oficina del director.**

Ozpin le miró, extrañado.

-En otras palabras, me dices que estamos en una guerra a ciegas- Se aclaró en base a las palabras del rubio.

-Me temo que si. Y si la mitad de lo que decía el enemigo es cierto, ni siquiera Scherko sabe a que nos enfrentamos.

Las palabras de Jaune parecían mas sentencias que otra cosa. Y Ozpin no podía estar mas preocupado.

-¿Sabes? Uno esperaba que nunca tuviera que hacer cosas mas halla que preparar a sus alumnos para el futuro- Murmuró el director, con algo de melancolía- Pero si no son ellos, serán los White Fang. Si no son los White Fang, alguien mas tomará su lugar. Es como si todo aquel destinado a ser cazador estuviera condenado a tener una vida horrible- Había risa en su voz, pero detrás de su tono, se notaba el infinito pesar de cada palabra.

Jaune lo escuchó con detenimiento. Y también pensó para sus adentros...

No había tenido mucho tiempo de conocer a nadie... es mas, de echo, en retrospectiva, solo había conocido a Ruby y Yang de forma muy espontanea y vaga. No podía decir que fueran realmente amigos...

Y sin embargo, se encontró mas que dispuesto a decir- No es así Ozpin. Los exterminadores existen exactamente para eso. Aumentaremos el personal dispuesto, y nos pondremos a servicio de Beacon. Ustedes sigan con sus actividades planeadas. Nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto.

El director le vio entre confundido y preocupado.

-Pero señor Arc... usted también es un estudiante. No podría pedirle...

-No, director-Lo cortó secamente, levantando la mano. No era coraje. No era valentía. Nada de eso era lo que le permitía dirigirse de esa forma a su superior.

Era resignación. Nunca podría escapar.

-Soy un exterminador.

**Capitulo 4: Entre la revelación y la profundidad.**

**Beacon, cafetería.**

El equipo APRN cenaba muy tranquilo en su mesa. O así lo pensaba Adam, hasta que...

-!Adam¡ !¿Quien era ese tipo?¡ !¿Por que te decía hermano?¡ !¿Por que no atacaba?¡ !¿Por que tenía un traje?¡ !¿Por que te fuiste?¡ !¿Por que volviste?¡ !¿Por que eres pelirrojo?¡ !¿Por que el cielo es azul?¡ !¿Por que los Ursa son negros?¡ !¿Por que mndfmnmflmfll?¡-Por gracia de Dios, Ren le puso la mano en la boca a Nora mientras ella continuaba hablando como si nada pese a que no le entendieran.

-Espero sepas disculparla- Agregó Ren, calmadamente.

-Sin embargo...- Continuó Pyrrha, mientras dejaba los cubiertos en la mesa- Es en gran parte todo lo que nos estábamos preguntando. Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos y que...

-No tienen que saber- Concluyó el pelirrojo con una sentencia tan severa que hizo que la mismísima Nora se callara... durante unos segundos claro- El exterminador esta para eso. Para manejar las cosas que no deben saber, y hacer las cosas que nadie mas debe hacer. Eso es lo que no hace lo que somos.

Ren lo miró un poco confundido- Pero Adam... somos un equipo ¿No es así?

El muchacho les miró fríamente, y sentenció- Pero antes soy un exterminador. No responderé mas preguntas.

**Beacon, cafetería.**

-Hermanita... si no comes, - Señaló Yang, preocupada- ¿Que ocurre?

Ruby simplemente resopló- No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Adam. Ese sujeto me buscaba a mi...¿Por que? ¿Que hice mal?

-Quizá simplemente esta... intimidado por tus habilidades como cazadora...-Inquirió Yang, con una sonrisa no muy convincente.

-Si, claro-Bufó Weiss, tomando otro bocado.

-No ayudas.

-Es solo que... no logro pensar en nada que haya echo a nadie para que me quiera muerta. A no ser... el señor de la tienda de "Dust"... Ese tipo que atendía el supermercado... El vendedor de mascotas...

-¿Vendedor de mascotas?-Inquirió Blake.

-No me gustan los perritos encerrado en jaulas !Okay¡

-Bueno, hermanita. Eso nos deja a muchas alternativas, pero ese tipo no se veía como ninguna de ellas. De echo, se veía mas como...-Y todo el equipo RWBY miraron al unisono hacia Adam, quien con una sentencia, dejaba una conversación de forma muy cortante.

Al mismo tiempo, todo el equipo de Ruby apareció en frente del pelirrojo en un instante, señalándolo- !Tu¡

Adam las miró callado durante unos segundos, y acomodándose los aparatos oculares, respondió

-¿Yo?

-!Si tu¡

-¿Por que yo?

-!Por que tu sabes por que yo estoy siendo buscada por el¡-Ruby estaba muy enérgica.

-¿Y por que ellas?

-!Por que nosotras sabemos que tu sabes¡-Yang inquirió.

-¿Vosotros sabes que yo se?

-!Pues claro que sabemos que tu sabes que nosotros sabemos que tu sabes¡-Repitió Ruby.

-!BASTAAAAA¡- Protestó Weiss, agarrándose el cabello- !Esto me da dolores de cabeza¡

-¿Vas a responder sus preguntas, o las cortarás como a nosotros?-Preguntó Pyrrha, claramente irritada por la conversación anterior.

El pelirrojo se tomó unos momentos para observar a su equipo, y luego a RWBY en frente de el.

"Justo a tiempo" Pensó, mientras sentía a Jaune saludándolo desde atrás.

Claro que el rubio quedó en seco por al situación.

-Eh... ¿Adam?...-La voz de Jaune no estaba del todo comoda.

-El sabe mas que yo-Respondió el pelirrojo mientras, en un instante, el equipo de Ruby tomaba al rubio del brazo y lo llevaba a velocidad luz por el pasillo.

Entre sus paredes se escuchaba el susurro- !TRAIDOOOOOOR¡

Una vez se hubieron ido, Adam se volvió a la mesa, dirigiendo su rostro una ultima vez a sus compañeros antes de comer- Si no les digo nada, no es por otro motivo que mi aprecio hacia ustedes. Si eso no les importa, les contaré los que no debería cuando vayamos a dormir. Ahora terminen de comer... y traten de tener un refresco. Si todo sale como planeo, alguien va a necesitar mucho para no deprimirse esta noche.

Sin hacer caso a las confundidas miradas de su grupo ante su repentino cambio de opinión, Adam decidió continuar con su cena.

**Beacon, habitación del equipo RWBY**

Lo siguiente que supo el rubio, ademas de que había cruzado los pasillos a la velocidad del sonido, es que estaba en una silla, atado por lo que parecía ser una soga negra muy resistente.

Su mente de soldado le hizo reconocer los peligros inmediatamente... y los que vio es una habitación, rodeado por cuatro muchachas, con cuatro dispares camas detrás de ellas.

Esto solo requería una cosa.

-!No me maten¡ !No me maten¡ !No hice nada¡-Su voz, en estos instantes sonaba mas como un perrito chillando- !No quise robarme esa lapicera¡ !No quise decir lo que dije sobre Weiss el otro día¡ !No quie...¡

Un dedo en sus labios le interrumpió.

-Chico vomito, calmate- Rió Yang, por lo bajo- Simplemente queremos hacerte unas...

-!¿Como que lo que dijiste sobre Weiss?¡-Inquirió la muchacha vestida de blanco- !Quiero respuestas ahora¡

-Calmate-Agregó Blake, ajustando la soga desde atrás de la silla. Al parecer, la soga era su extensión de la pistola- Habrá tiempo para eso después. Ahora estamos aquí para averiguar otras cosas.

-Si. Otras cosas-Continuó Ruby, poniendo sus puños en las caderas- Como ¿Quien era ese sujeto? Lo sabes ¿No?

-Chicas... como exterminador, no puedo decirles nada...

-Trató de matar a mi hermanita- Interrumpió la rubia, cruzándose de brazos. De echo, iba a continuar con sus reproches, pero el silencio y la profundidad en la mirada de Jaune le hizo cambiar de opinión. Si ese muchacho tenía un hueso dulce, ella había dado en el blanco.

Un largo suspiro de resignación acompañó al muchacho antes de hablar- Es tarde, y simplemente tengo sueño por lo que ocurrió hoy en el bosque. ¿No podemos hablarlo mañana?

Un tensar de la soga apretándole contra la silla le respondió.

Con mucho pesar, el rubio cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a hablar.

- Para que terminen de comprenderlo, debo explicarlo desde el principio... Me hice exterminador para agregar peso al curriculum y entrar en esta academia. De echo, era muy idiota en esos días.

-No que ahora hayas cambiado demasiado- Retorció la muchacha de blanco.

-!Weiss¡-Replicó Blake, pero Jaune interrumpió.

-No. Dejala. No es como si no tuviera razón, de todas formas- Agregó el muchacho, dando una media sonrisa melancólica, que recordaba a la de un anciano rememorando mejores momentos- Las cosas siempre fueron y serán lo que siempre fueron y serán. No hay mucho objetivo en evitarlo. Mis primeros años en los exterminadores fueron un suplicio, pero un niño de diez años normal hubiera sido expulsado de no ser por mi aura. Al parecer, tengo una cantidad descomunal.

-Por ello la pila celeste gigante que vimos hoy en el bosque-Concluyó Yang, tomándose del mentón.

-Si. No tenía forma mas discreta de llamar la atención de los Ursa- Bufó económicamente el rubio, como si repasara una travesura- Es increíble como cambian las cosas. La primera vez que me encontré con un Ursa, casi me orino en el traje.

-Entraste a los exterminadores con tan solo diez años...-Repasó Ruby, de repente, no sintiéndose tan especial.

-Ruby, tu fuiste aceptada en la academia por tu habilidad. Yo por algo que me acompaño desde nacimiento. Así que, como yo lo veo, tu estas mas capacitada que yo- Respondió Jaune con media sonrisa. La muchacha de la caperuza se puso colorada, pese a que el rubio no la miraba- En el equipo de exterminadores eramos cuatro: Len, la líder y... una amiga cercana.

-Huuuuy, eso suena interesante-Se mofó Yang, divertida de repente.

-Luego, estaba Annie, el alma del equipo- Continuó Jaune, ignorando a la hermana de Ruby- Nunca olvidaré sus risas. Eran todo lo que nos mantenía de pie en los momentos difíciles. Por ultimo, estaba Jericho, el mas veterano de todos. El fue quien me tubo paciencia para entrenarme, y enseñarme que, si se va a ser un exterminador, incluso en el campo de combate se debe ser un hombre. A el le debo tanto...-El cabizbajo muchacho simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, agachando aun mas la cabeza mientras recordaba. Un dedo en su nuca, llamándolo, le trajo al mundo de nuevo.

-Chico vomito, no tenemos todo el día- Inquirió Weiss, a lo que el resto de su equipo la miró con cara de disgusto.

-Claro, claro. Perdona...-Susurró Jaune, ahogando las ganas de llorar, aunque no sin que el resto lo notara. Sin embargo, no hicieron nada tampoco- Estuvimos en muchas misiones, pero la gran mayoría eran en contra de varios equipos de exterminadores que rivalizaban con nuestra organización. Pero siempre, sin importar el lado, había un enemigo en común. Se hacían llamar Fénix y tenían su propio equipo de exterminadores. Por lo que me decían mis fuentes, subsidiado por los "White Fang". Pero nunca les he creído del todo.

Blake tuvo un cambio fugaz en su mirada, pero al parece, nadie la percibió.

-Todos, en nuestro equipo al menos, eramos... "Especiales" de alguna forma-Continuó el rubio, deseando que tuviera las manos libres para ponerse la capucha encima- Y Len era una de las pocas personas en contar con una cualidad particular. Mientras que yo tenía una cantidad monstruosa de aura, ella tenía un componente en la sangre que le permitía "Sincronizar" con el "Dust". En otras palabras, los efectos que estos producían ella los podía hacer mucho mas poderosos con solo tener un mínimo contacto. Claro que para hacerlo sin salir herida, necesitaba el traje.

-¿Y por que usas el tuyo, chico vomito? No te ves muy... necesitado que digamos- Preguntó Yang, curiosa.

-Mi cantidad de aura es tal, que nunca libero lo que quiero. Siempre sale mucho mas de lo que uso. Y eso mi cuerpo no lo soporta. Mi traje,y mi espada, sirven para eso. Canalizar aura.

-Wow... un arma que canaliza aura... !Genial¡-Ruby, de repente, estaba enérgica y muy curiosa.

Pero Jaune ni prestaba atención a esto- Volviendo con Len. Ella, por alguna razón, siempre estaba acechada por un tal Leiro. Por alguna razón, quería su sangre. Y lo curioso...- Con unos ojos que miraron fijos a lo de Ruby, los cuales le dieron un escalofrío a la muchacha, sentenció- Era igual a ti, hablando del rostro claro.

**Beacon, habitación de APRN**

Pyrrha terminó de escuchar en silencio.

-Entonces... ¿Me dices que Ruby es igual a una amiga de Jaune?

-Decir amigos hubiera sido decir muy poco- Le respondió Adam, dando espacio a las preguntas- Un amigo esta siempre en tu memoria, pero no te deja un vacío como el que dejó en Jaune. El hubiera dado todo para que ella estuviera bien. Y se que hubiera sido reciproco. Pero... la vida es dura.

-!Oh¡... creo que comprendo- Completó Nora, increíblemente callada ante la historia que escuchaba. Esto era simplemente demasiado para su actitud hiperactividad.

-Entonces... ¿has matado a otras personas en tus misiones?-Preguntó Ren, con algo de pesar en su voz.

-Lo que deben saber es que, estar en los exterminadores me sirvió para dejar mis hábitos atrás. Y si en algún momento debiera matar a alguien, solo sería a una persona. Y ese es quien nos atacó hoy.

-Adam...-Pyrrha no sabía que decir. Simplemente agachó la cabeza.

Para su sorpresa, una mano en su hombro le llamó la atención- No te preocupes por eso- le dijo su líder, sin expresar mucho con su rostro- Si lo hiciera, estaría en contra de lo que Jaune ordenó en el equipo. Y yo siempre seguiré a mi líder de escuadrón, hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta- Sin mas, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse. Quería dormir.

Mientras tanto, Nora miraba entretenida a su compañera- !¿Que te pasa, espartana?¡ !¿Muchas abejas en tu cabeza?¡

-¿Abejas? ¿De que estas hablando?-Replicó Pyrrha, algo anonadada. Ren simplemente le dió una señal de afirmación, queriendo decir que debía responder si no la quería tener todo el día encima preguntándole- Es que... nuestro líder me inquieta. Primero nos trata mal, luego nos da lujos que dudo que cualquier otro líder de a su grupo. Luego nos da la espalda en temas personales, para, el mismo día, darnos toda la información que pedimos. Es como una montaña rusa.

-Quizá. Pero sigue siendo nuestro líder- Inquirió el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos- Y como tal, debe ser respetado...

-!No me refiero al respeto¡-Exclamó Pyrrha, ahora enojada, mientras se levantaba de la cama súbitamente- !Me refiero a la cercanía¡ !Tenemos por líder a una persona que nos trata como extraños¡ !No puedo si no sentirme incomoda¡...-Una vez el momento se calmó, la muchacha se dio cuenta de que estaba levantando la voz, y de que seguramente, era escuchada.

Claro... el pelirrojo estaba en el baño de la habitación.

Para cuando salió de la misma, luciendo su ropa de dormir, les miró atravez de su aparato ocular friamente... y luego, se puso el saco negro encima -Pyrrha Nikos, te veo en la terraza en quince minutos. No tardes. Al resto, si trajeron las gaseosas que les pedí, y no las han tomado, no se duerman aun. Falta algo de contarles.

Sin mas, abrió la puerta, y salió.

El resto del equipo se quedó estupefacto, sin saber que hacer... bueno, quizá no todos.

-!Ya que sales¡ !¿Me compras unos snacks?¡-Pidió Nora, llena de energía.

**Beacon, habitación de RWBY**

-Pero mi hermanita no ha mostrado nunca tener esa sangre- Replicó Yang, no muy convencida de los que escuchaba.

-No podemos saberlo con certeza a no ser que derramemos un poco sobre "Dust" puro- Replicó el rubio, resoplando- Y no quiero averiguarlo. Si no les importa, e tenido un estresante día y quiero dormir.

-No antes de que respondas algunas preguntas- Replicó Weiss, a lo que Jaune bufó cansado.

-¿Que mas quieren saber?

-Tu equipo, Jaune- Recriminó la muchacha de blanco, apoyada contra la pared- No fuiste emparejado con nadie, y aun así pasaste el examen. ¿Que pasó allí? No creo que por ser un exterminador merezcas un trato mejor que el resto.

Para sorpresa de todas, la respuesta a eso no fue mas que una carcajada, que daba morbosas sensaciones de nostalgia.

-!Jajaja¡ O maldición ... "Snow angel", eres toda una comediante del humor negro- Apreció el rubio entre risas- Un trato mejor... Creo que nunca escuché algo mas tonto en toda mi vida. No me emparejaron con nadie por que no tengo equipo. Es tan simple como eso. Estoy de servicio, no para estudiar. De echo, mi pago es el estudio. Eso es todo.

A eso siguió un silencio casi mortuorio, mientras la soga que le sujetaba a la silla comenzaba a aflojarse.

Con un seco "Gracias" el muchacho abandonó la habitación.

Ruby se quedó pensando unos momentos en todo lo que había escuchado, y luego declaró- Pero Ozpin... ¿No había dicho que estaba como estudiante?

-Ozpin dice muchas cosas...-Susurró Blake, subiendo a su cama-Lo que me extraña es que haya una habitación para uno solo.

-No sabía de eso...-Reflexionó Weiss, tomándose del mentón- Mi padre sabía mucho de la estructura de la academia, y no me dijo nada acerca de una habitación para uno... un momento. Esto debe de ser una broma. No será que el esta durmiendo en...

**Beacon, habitación antigua.**

Jaune se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Estaba dura, pero no del todo incomoda.

Esa habitación aun olía a humedad. Era una de esas habitaciones que se habían diseñado para cazadores en solitario cuando la academia apenas había sido fundada. Y olvidada había quedado, en el fondo de los pasillos.

-Como todo esto de los exterminadores debería-Murmuró el rubio, tirado en su cama.

Claro que el ignoraba que, fuera de la habitación, cierto pelirrojo estaba enviando mensajes por sus rollos comunicadores.

_Sea lo que sea que hablaron,Jaune ahora duerme solo en la habitación numero 626. Si van a seguirlo molestando en un futuro, o requiriendo cosas de el, al menos denle algo de paz a cambio._

Sin mas, Adam se dirigió hacia la terraza, dejando una gaseosa en la puerta.

Mientras tanto, Jaune trataba de dormir sin lograrlo.

Ahora los recuerdos le invadían la conciencia, y no podía dejar de pensar en sus días de exterminador.

En sus ratos de aprendizaje con Jericho.

En sus risas y situaciones comprometedoras con Annie.

En Len...

_-Pero Len, estamos en misimmmmfm...-El rubio no pudo terminar la frase, ya que unos hambrientos labios se pegaron a su boca, masajeandola y tirando su cuerpo contra la pared._

_-*Path* *Path*... Risitos... te quiero...-Susurró su líder, jadeando- Por favor... dime que me... quieres..._

-Te quiero...-Susurró Jaune, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a arremolinarse en sus pupilas. Como si fuera a caer, sus manos tomaron sus sabanas y las apretaron hasta los nudillos crujir- Solo me gustaría... que lo hubieras sabido...

Sin quererlo, pero sin poderlo evitar, cerró sus ojos, dejando que lágrimas surcarán sus mejillas y sintiendo el dolor de sus pupilas contra la piel.

Pero sus sollozos no alcanzaron para evitar que escuchara unas voces detrás de la puerta.

-¿Es esta?-Le sonó una voz femenina familiar, muy joven.

-Tiene que ser. Es la habitación mas vieja de Beacon- Inquirió una voz mas formal y cuidada.

-Pero es demasiado... vieja...-Reflexionó la voz joven de nuevo.

-Nada divertida-Se mofó una voz mas madura, también femenina, soltando un bufido-!Hey¡ !Miren¡

Una gaseosa.

Ante eso, Jaune simplemente se levantó a abrir la puerta. Ya le era difícil dormir y le sería aun mas con esas tres voces en frente de su habitación.

-Chicas, ya les dije que quiero dormir...-Protestó el rubio, mientras abría la puerta... y quedaba mudo ante las bolsas de dormir que traían tres de las muchachas del equipo RWBY- !Oh¡...

-Oímos por ahi que dormías solo...-Dijo Yang, rascándose la cabeza- Así que... ¿Te molesta si te hacemos compañía hoy?

Jaune las miró estupefacto. ¿Esto estaba ocurriendo?-Eh... seguro... !Oh¡-Se dio cuenta que estaba sin remera ni nada que cubriera su torso-Eh... déjenme que haga algo de espacio...

Sin mas, entornó la puerta sin cerrarla, y con un movimiento digno de una película de acción japonesa, usó su pie para voltear la cama contra la pared, creando un muy buen espacio para las tres chicas.

-Listo... Ya pueden pasar- Avisó Jaune, mientras se ponía una camisa celeste como pijama.

-Bien bien bien...-Comenzó a criticar Weiss, mientras caminaba dentro de la habitación- Voy a ser lo mas considerada posible al decir esto... !Esto es una blasfemia en contra de las condiciones básicas de vida humana¡- El rostro de la muchacha adquirió una sombra perversa y su enojo levantó un escalofrío en la espalda de todos- !Mira esas manchas de humedad¡ !Y esas telas de araña¡ !Y la cantidad de polvo en los rincones¡ !Y sin mencionar...¡

Así la muchacha siguió y siguió, mientras el resto la miraba con sonrisas temerosas en el rostro.

-¿Es siempre asi?-Susurró Jaune a Yang.

-Debiste haberla visto cuando Ruby comió galletas en su cama- Respondió la rubia, mientras desenvolvía su bolsa de dormir- !Muy bien¡ !¿Donde duermo yo?¡

-Esperen esperen esperen- Llamó Ruby a todos, levantando las manos- ¿Y Blake?

**Beacon, la terraza.**

Pyrrha estaba muy incomoda y nerviosa. ¿Que podría ser tan importante que Adam la hubiera llamado para una charla privada?

Cuando salió a la terraza, le vio mirando el horizonte, repleto de estrellas.

-Adam- Le llamó la muchacha, aun incomoda.

-Te escuche. Y no dijiste nada que no sepa ya- Respondió cortante su líder, sin mirarla- Y entiendo lo que dices. Si te llamé aquí, es para disculparme.

-¿Dis... Disculparte?-Preguntó Pyrrha, ahora mas confundida que nunca.

El pelirrojo continuó con la vista adelante- Me es dificil ser distinto de como fui toda mi vida. No fue si no hasta que conocí a Jaune que me di cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo mal. Pero aun así, no puedo cambiar lo que soy. Y tampoco voy a intentarlo...-Su mentón bajó hacia el suelo, como meditando largamente algo que iba a hacer- Pero me fue enseñada una valiosa lección, antes de entrar a la academia. Siempre tratar de mejorar, aunque sea un poco. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora...- Se giró hacia Pyrrha, decidido- Esto que vas a ver no lo ha visto nadie antes. Y quiero que recibas esto como una muestra de que me preocupo por ti como por cualquiera en el grupo. Que no les trate como corresponde, no significa que no les aprecie. Son mi grupo, después de todo- Y sin decir nada mas, ni escuchar cualquier posible replica de su compañera, se sacío sus aparatos oculares.

Pupilas amarillas, total y completamente amarillas, cruzadas por una gruesa línea negra que iba de lado a lado.

-Faunus...-Susurró Pyrrha, observando los ojos de zapo que poseía el muchacho- Un mitad animal...

-No me hace menos humano que tu-Agregó Adam, volviéndose a poner los aparatos- Pero si me hace ver peor, a no ser que este en el agua. Esto que te confío no es para que lo divulgues a nadie. Es solo para que sepas hasta donde te apreció como miembro de APRN. ¿Entiendes?

-Adam...-Pyrrha simplemente no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar. Pero había entendido todo, y sonriendo con mucha calidez, avanzó con los brazos abiertos-Ven aquí...

Sin previo aviso, le dio un fuerte abrazo. El pelirrojo quedó paralizado por unos segundos, pero luego, lentamente e inseguro, respondió el abrazo, aunque no con mucha fuerza.

-Ven. El resto del equipo nos espera-Le apuró la muchacha, una vez disuelto el abrazo.

-Si... si claro...-Murmuró Adam, no muy acostumbrado a las demostraciones de cariño repentinas, mientras seguía a su compañera hacia las escaleras.

No sabía que, desde el techo, una vigilante lo había estado observando... atónita.

-Lo sabía... siempre lo supe...-Susurró Blake, impresionada- Pero nunca me lo habías mostrado... no eres el mismo Adam de antes...- Así lo pensaba, mientras abandonaba su lugar de vigilancia.

Si ella le había seguido el rastro desde que llegó a Beacon, era por que pensaba que el podía seguir perteneciendo a los "White Fang"... pero ahora, simplemente le era imposible creerlo.

Nunca un "White Fang" hubiera mostrado que era un faunus a alguien sin matarlo.

**Beacon, habitación vieja 626**

-Así que fue idea de Weiss... -Repasó Jaune, mientras la veía dormir tranquilamente.

-Si. De echo, insistió mas de lo que jamas admitirá- Rió Ruby, con una sonrisa, imitando al rubio.

La muchacha había demostrado tener mucha energía, y pese a estar en pijamas envuelta en su bolsa de dormir, se negaba a sentar su cabeza en la almohada- Y Jaune... ¿Como era Len? Es decir... si no quieres hablar de eso lo entiendo...

-!No¡ !No¡ Esta bien...-Respondió el rubio, mientras observaba como Yang dormía, toda mal distribuida en su espacio, incluso con sus manos desparramadas fuera de la bolsa de dormir, con unos graves ronquidos- Pero creo que el sonido de fondo no nos dejará charlar.

-!Vamos a la terraza entonces¡-Propuso la muchacha, llena de vida.

Jaune la miró detenidamente unos segundos, como recordando algo. Luego dejó escapar una suave risa, mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza. De todos modos, aun no conciliaba el sueño.

Salieron al pasillo, y el rubio escuchó como Ruby destapaba una gaseosa que, casualmente, solo una persona conocía que era su sabor favorito.

-Adam... eres un insoportable...-Murmuró el rubio por lo bajo, con cuidado de que su amiga no lo escuchara- Bien. ¿Que quieres saber primero?

Mientras se sentaban contra la pared, la chica dio un sorbo a la lata, pensando -Mmmm... ¿Que arma usaba ella?

La mirada de Jaune se perdió en la nada unos segundos mientras recordaba- Usaba dos guadañas de mano, que podía combinar en una grande. No tan grande como la tuya, pero de un estilo similar, aunque era mas fanática del color naranja...- Y sonrojándose un poco, agregó-Y el amarillo.

Ruby, que no notó esto ultimo, continuó- ¿Era fuerte?

-¿Fuerte? Era simplemente genial. Podía pelear ella sola contra cientos de monstruos sin tener una sola chance de perder. Es excepcionalmente rápida con los reflejos. Casi tanto como tu con la velocidad.

-Wow... era muy rápida entonces- Se mofó Ruby, riendo suavemente.

-También tenía una risa adora... !Es decir¡ Heeeemmmmm... ¿siguiente pregunta?- Claro que Ruby si entendió esto, y su sonrisa burlona lo denotó perfectamente. Aunque sin quererlo, sus mejillas tomaron un cierto color.

-¿Como era ella como cazadora?

-Si con cazadora te refieres a exterminadora...- Repasó Jaune, con el puño en el mentón- Era muy distraida. Era una excelente líder, pero siempre se distraía con detalles que no hacían al caso.

-¿Así como yo?

-No. Tu eres mucho mas centrada. Con eso te digo todo- Señaló Jaune, mientras comenzaba a reirse de nuevo.

-!Hey¡

-Perdón, es que no puedo evitarlo. Eran muy similares, pero tienen cosas muy distintas. Como por ejemplo, ella era dos años mayor que yo.

-!Ah¡ entonces, era la mas grande...

-No. El mas grande era Jericho, sin duda. Ahora debe tener unos veinticinco años, o mas.

-Ya veo...-Respondió Ruby, pensando- Una ultima pregunta. ¿Que tan unidos eran? Es decir... tu y ella.

Jaune dejó una pausa larga en ese momento, antes de responder- Adivina- Su sonrisa denotaba un doble sentido.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

**Bueno gente, ese fue mi capítulo para hoy. Lo que faltó en acción trate de compensarlo con información de lo que se viene, aunque si no abundo mucho, es por planes futuros para arcos argumentales mas elaborados :P. **

**En cuanto al tema de los saltos temporales y espaciales, traté de minimizarlos lo mejor posible. Díganme que les parece!**

**Mientras tanto, me encantaría que alguien pudiera ayudarme a transcribir esto al ingles también, así los estadounidenses tienen chances de leerlo :D. Pero todo a su tiempo :P**

**La historia, por lo pronto, trate de darle un relleno que la ayuda a sostenerse por si misma, pero igual, díganme que les parece la historia hasta ahora. ¿Que les gustaría que pasara? ¿Que les parece que falta? ¿Que tan epica quieren que sea la escena en donde Nora rompa las piernas de Ren por accidente? Claro que eso ultimo no tiene que pasar... pero sería divertido y lo saben ! :P (Ningún Ren fue lastimado en la realización de estos comentarios)**

**Si saben de algún amigo, hermano, primo, pariente, cliente, familiar, conserje, perro o maquina expendedora de gaseosas que le guste RWBY, invítenlos a leer! Yo siempre recibo bien todo tipo de criticas, a no ser las de las maquinas expendedoras.**

**Ellas son muy cuadradas.**

**Saliendo del desvarío, muchas gracias Atlas20 y Arashi Walker por sus reviews :D. Voy a tratar de mantener sus expectativas altas y siempre tendré en cuenta sus opiniones y consejos XD.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo! **

**Próximo capítulo:**

Ya era de día, y si bien todos estaban en clase, a Jaune y Adam se les permitió estar, junto a Ozpin, en la pista de aterrizaje del helicóptero en el cual llegarían los otros dos exterminadores.

-Adam... ¿Crees que el tiempo los haya cambiado?-Preguntó Jaune con un poco de esperanza- ¿Que los haya echo mas maduros? ¿Mas serios como personas?

El pelirrojo le miró con sus aparatos oculares tapándole la vista, mientras sus cabellos empezaban a bailar en pos del viento del vehículo aéreo acercándose-¿Quieres una respuesta sincera?

-No me gustará escucharla, cierto.

Una lata de gaseosa fue toda su respuesta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente!**

**Como prometí. Uno nuevo recién salido del horno.**

**Cree el canal del cual les hablé, poniendo musica que yo creo va con el fic :D. La idea es usar el canal para poner musica para todos mis fic (Si, planeo hacer mas de uno :P) Si quieren, dense una vuelta para ver si les parece bien con la ambientación!**

**Ninguno de esos videos es de mi autoría, aclaro :P**

**Y iré actualizando el canal lo mas pronto que pueda. El nombre es "Tandomen´s music list", por si les interesa XD.**

**Sin embargo, canal aparte, la canción que yo siempre imagine para Opening de este fic es "Nigthcore-Invincible". La voz se parece la de alguien que cantaría un opening de la serie. Esa sensación me dio. ¿A ustedes que les parece? La cancion se las recomiendo tanto en Nigthcore como en original :D.**

**Bueno, no los entretengo mas. Ahora, SALTEMOS A LA HISTORIA!**

_Jaune dejó una pausa larga en ese momento, antes de responder- Adivina- Su sonrisa denotaba un doble sentido._

_Ruby le miró algo consternada- ¿Jaune? Puedo imaginarme mucho con eso..._

_El rubio no disolvió su sonrisa, mientras miraba hacia la nada- Es la idea._

_La muchacha dejó todo en un -!Oh¡- Antes de callar por un rato, hasta que, terminando su gaseosa, preguntó- Y... ¿que le pasó?_

_El rostro de Jaune se endureció como piedra durante unos segundos. Luego, se relajó- Sufrió... del gaje del oficio. Y me gustaría no hablar de eso._

_-!Ah¡...bien. Perdona._

_-No hay ofensa-Respondió el rubio, ahogando un bostezo-Creo que por fin me ha dado sueño._

_-!Pero no terminamos¡-Exclamó Ruby, en tono de suplica._

_Jaune la miró un par de segundos, perdido en esos ojos de perrito mojado, y resopló-Tu ganas. ¿Que mas quieres saber?_

_-¿Como son los demás miembros de tu equipo?_

-Muy... pesados...-Se quejó el rubio, recordando al conversación, mientras sentía a sus compañeros, muy contentos, en su espalda.

-!Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaune¡ !Hola¡- Saludaron ambos, la muchacha... y el enorme mastodonte, aunque, para ser justos, digamos enorme muchacho.

**Capítulo 5: Un pilar celeste en la nube roja/ La narradora y el Elefante.**

**Beacon, entrada a la academia.**

-Ya, salgan de arriba de él que romperán su espalda- Replicó Adam, sacándolos a ambos de encima de su líder- Ya tiene suficiente con recibirlos a ustedes.

-!Hey¡ !Eso fue rudo¡-Se quejó la muchacha, vestida con un vestido negro y con el pelo arreglado en dos trensas, tan negras como el vestido.

-Lily, calmate- Le susurró el enorme muchacho- Lo lamento Jauney. Es que simplemente hace mucho que no te vemos... !Y TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO¡- El gigante ser abrazó a Jaune de nuevo, con un sonoro crack haciéndose notar.

-Grey... !Greeeeeey¡-Susurraba Jaune, en un pedido agónico de piedad, que fue respondida con el soltar de su cariñoso compañero.

Este era un muchacho de dos metros y medio de alto, muy ancho de espalda, y con un color grisáceo en la piel. Sus cabellos estaban bien peinados, echados hacia atrás, aunque no eran demasiados.

-Ser un faunus elefante va a causarnos problemas ¿No crees?- Preguntó el enorme sujeto, tocándose ambos indices en un tímido gesto.

-No te... preocupes...-Se quejó el rubio, mientras se paraba, tocándose la espalda- Dudo que Ozpin tenga alguna objeción al respecto. A no ser, claro, donde dormirás.

-Por ello no te hagas problemas, desertor- Una voz con un veneno como ninguna otra que hubiera escuchado en su vida le hizo erizar la espalda...

-Adaaaaaaaam...-Jaune, de repente, estaba deseando que su vida acabara en ese momento- No me dirás que...

-No sabia nada...-El pelirrojo, al parecer, también estaba sorprendido. Sin embargo, pese a el también auto declararse desertor, dio una pequeña reverencia a la presencia en frente de ellos- Directora de Operaciones, Angus.

Frente a ellos, una mujer de muy buenas proporciones, se hallaba vestida con una falta que llegaba hasta los pies, un corset blanco y una camisa negra. Ella, por supuesto, dejaba sus rojos cabellos y labios lucirse ante el viento del helicóptero.

-Bien. Entonces ¿Todo mi equipo se disuelve? ¿O algunos siguen gratos con Scherko?-La voz de la mujer, pese a ser una de alta gama, estaba repleta de veneno.

Los dos recién llegados la miraron con media sonrisa en la cara. Fue la chica de negro quien, vociferando mientras movía los brazos en poses muy sobre actuadas, respondió - !Como miembro orgulloso del equipo "Vanguardia" anunció que seguiré a mi líder a donde sea que valla¡

Luego, los ojos profundos de Angus se dirigieron al gigante, quien seguía jugando con sus dedos tímidamente- ¿Y tu, Grey?

El hombre elefante, pese a no tener ni trompa ni orejas, parecido mover las suyas con algo de incomodidad- Yo voy con Jaune. Perdona mamá.

Un resoplido le siguió a eso- Lo que me temía. Bien, entonces apártense de mi camino. Tengo cosas que hablar con el director- Sin decir mas, se retiró del lugar, dejándolos de lado sin siquiera molestarse en parecer amable.

-Sigue siendo tan amable como siempre...-Apreció el rubio, mientras la veía partir- De echo... me extraña que quiera hablar con Ozpin...

-Jaune. ¿No fuiste tu el que le dijiste que querías aumentar la guardia?

El rubio, golpeándose la cabeza con la lata, respondió con un resoplido.

**Beacon, habitación del director.**

-¿Puedes hacer los arreglos entonces?-El director Ozpin,pese a que lo ocultaba bien, estaba muy incomodo con la idea.

-No se preocupe, director. Los exterminadores son profesionales. No intervendrán en ninguna de las actividades y permanecerán fuera de vista. Garantizamos que podrá seguir enseñando a sus... estudiantes por el tiempo que haga falta.

-Deacuerdo. Gracias por ser tan indulgente... con todos ellos-La tonalidad de su voz fue muy certera al referirse a los exterminadores desertores.

-No se confunda, director- La voz de Angus era, por demás, una que demostraba clase de alta gama y cuidados modales, pero que era experta en dejar salir un veneno capaz de helar la sangre de cualquiera- Esos alumnos particulares que usted tiene bajo su tutela, son exterminadores, gusten o no. Y pese a que dejen de trabajar con Scherko, siguen siendo nuestra mas grande labor. Ellos podrán creer que ya no están con nosotros, pero nunca lo estuvieron.

-Eran ustedes quienes estaba con ellos...-Completó el director, tomando su cafe- Entiendo.

-Los equipos llegarán por la noche. No se preocupe, no despertaremos a nadie. Seremos silenciosos.

Sin decir mas, la mujer abandonó la oficina.

Glynda, la asistente del director, se le acercó muy malhumorada- Señor ¿Cree que haya sido lo mas conveniente ?

Ozpin se dejó reposar sobre la silla, pensativo-Esos chicos merecen ser chicos por un tiempo mas. Merecen tener un tiempo de adolescencia mas largo que el que ya tienen. Si ellos están dispuestos a poner sus exterminadores para que eso se cumpla, no dudaré en pagar cualquier precio.

Un silencio siguió a eso, hasta que su asistente sentenció- Tu buen temple será tu ruina uno de estos días.

-Lo se. Pero tengo fe en mis alumnos.

**Beacon, en la cafetería.**

-!Entonces Grey tomó al enorme Ursa con las manos desnudas y lo lanzó por el barranco¡- Relataba Lily, mientras todos la miraban asombrados. Era una magnifica y bella relatora- !Lo que no sabía nadie, era que Jaune y Adam tenían preparada su estrategia para saltar encima de la bestia en el aire...¡

Ella continuaba relatando, gesticulando con los brazos y subiendo y bajando la voz para enfatizar los efectos, mientras el rubio y el pelirrojo la miraban desde lejos con media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Al parecer se esta integrando bien-Apreció Jaune, viendo como todos, incluyendo todo el equipo RWBY escuchaba atentamente el relato. Inclusive Wiess- Desearía poder decir lo mismo de Grey.

El faunus elefante estaba sentado en el suelo, solo, a un costado, comiendo tímidamente su pedazo de pan.

-Iré a ver que tiene-Declaró el pelirrojo, acercándosela- ¿Que ocurre?

El enorme muchacho le vio, algo temeroso- Es que... son todos muy pequeños... tengo miedo de hacer algo mal y...

-¿Y quebrarles la espalda? -Concluyó Jaune, llegando a la escena-!No seas tímido¡ Si un debilucho como yo puede aguantar tus abrazos, no creo que seas capaz de matar a nadie en esta academia. Ademas, eres protagonista en la historia que cuenta Lily. Aprovecha tu momento de gloria.

-¿En serio?... esta bien...-La voz pasiva del gigante sonaba suave mientras se dirigía al resto de las personas -¿Crees que estará bien?

Adam contuvo un bufido de risa- No creo que nadie en Beacon sea tan idiota para burlarse de un sujeto que mide cinco cabezas mas que uno.

-Claro... tienes razón-Inquirió el rubio, sosteniendo su almuerzo entre sus manos-¿No deberías estar con tu grupo?

-No. Están escuchando la historia. Mejor dejarlos. Ya han entrenado como les pedí, y merecen un descanso.

-Entonces, aprovecha para decirme lo que querías decirme.

-Querrás una gaseosa para escuchar esto.

-!¿Alguna vez vas a decirme algo que quiera escuchar?¡-Replicó Jaune, ahora eufórico.

Un largo silencio se hizo presente.

-Si quieres una respuesta a esa ultima pregunta, tendrán que ser dos gaseosas.

Mientras tanto, el relato llegaba a su climax.

-!Entonces Jaune atrajo la atención del enorme monstruo de quince metros de alto elevando su aura al cielo cual lagrima de luz en la noche, mientras Adam, rojo como la sangre, corría a gran velocidad cortando sus piernas¡ !Yo le envolvía con mis tanzas y cuchillas preparándome para presenciar el gran final¡ !Y como caído del cielo, Grey, el gran faunus elefante, calló sobre el cráneo del enemigo, transpasándolo limpiamente¡ Mientras la bestia comenzaba a desplomarse en lo que quedaba del valle, todos caímos delante de ella, dándole la espalda. Solo uno, el mas grande de altura entre nosotros, dedicó una ultima mirada por sobre su hombro al cuerpo del caído. Esos ojos fueron el homenaje al gran enemigo muerto en batalla.

Luego de dar una respetuosa reverencia, Lily espero los aplausos del publico, como bien algunos silbidos y felicitaciones, que no se hicieron esperar.

Una vez todos se hubieron retirado a sus respectivas mesas, solo quedaron Weiss, Blake y los dos exterminadores.

-Así que... ¿Quince metros?-Inquirió la muchacha de blanco, buscando algún indicio de mentira en el relato.

Y es que era simplemente increíble. Cuatro chicos de doce años en contra de un monstruo de quince metros. El único ser que encajaba en esas características era un "Mole" que eran aun mas grandes y el gobierno de Vale tubo que tomar cartas en el asunto para mantener a esas criaturas a raya. No le parecía muy convincente que un grupo de cuatro personas pudieran derrotar tan fácilmente a...

-Eh... Lily ¿Por que dijiste que eran solo quince metros?-Preguntó Grey-Era mas grande.

-¿Quien creería que derrotamos a una mole?-Replicó la muchacha de las trensas, mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca- Prefiero hacer mas pequeñas las co...

-!Un momento¡-Weiss no podía creer lo que escuchaba-¿Me están diciendo que ustedes... derrotaron a un mole?

Ambos miraron a sus dos escuchas con unas confundidas sonrisas- Somos exterminadores. No solo lo derrotamos.

-Los exterminamos-Continuó Lily, ladeando la cabeza para el costado- Cuando una especie de monstruo se vuelve un problema para todos, nosotros los borramos de la faz de la tierra. Es lo que hacemos.

Weiss simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Mientras analizaba los datos que había obtenido, Blake dio un paso adelante, extendiendo su mano- Hola. Soy Blake. Encantada de conocerte... ¿Grey?

El muchacho de piel grisácea dudo unos instantes antes de alcanzarle su enorme mano, y estrechar con mucha suavidad la de la chica.

-Disculpalo. Tiene miedo de moler tus huesos- Agregó la muchacha de negro, agitando su mano en saludo- Lily, por cierto. !Muchos gusto¡

-Veo que debes ser el alma del grupo-Apreció Blake con una sonrisa.

-Mas o menos. Aunque siempre ando de negro, soy la mas colorida del conjunto-Aclaró, mientras miraba hacia el horizonte con los nudillos en las caderas como si fuera alguna clase de caballero antiguo.

-Ya veo-Rió Blake por lo bajo. Por alguna razón, la actitud de esta chica era muy contagiosa-En ese caso, me imagino que Jaune debe de ser un amargado sin remedio.

-Nah. Ese era Adam. Siempre serio como si lo hubieran tallado en piedra-Aclaró Grey, jugando con sus enormes dedos pulgares- O así era antes. Hace unas semanas era mas... ¿Bueno?

-!Usa una palabra mejor¡-Recriminó Lily- Una palabra que aumente la sensación...digamos que, luego de que nos conocimos mejor, era mas "Vivaz". Jaune, por el contrario, era el que siempre se desesperaba primero. Todo un desastre.

-No suena como un líder de exterminadores-Apreció Blake, cruzándose de brazos.

Grey y Lily se miraron fijamente unos momentos... luego comenzaron a reírse de una manera tal que todos pensaron que les estaba haciendo cosquillas- No tienes ni la menor idea-Respondió la narradora, mientras se secaba las lagrimas del rostro con la manga del vestido.

-!Hey¡ !Aun no he terminado con ustedes¡-Weiss había salido de su estopor, ahora furiosa y curiosa a la vez-!¿Extinguir a las mole?¡ !Eso nunca fue publico¡

-Peeeeero, no se vio ninguno desde hace catorce años ¿o me equivoco?-Replicó Lily, sin bajar los brazos de su nuca.

La muchacha de blanco simplemente no pudo responder a esto.

-De todas formas- Continuó la narradora- Reconozco a una Schnee cuando la veo. Y ni Grey ni yo conocemos la academia. ¿Nos concedería el honor, alguien de su altura, de mostrarnos este establecimiento?-Para completar la petición, hizo una sobre actuada y respetuosa reverencia. Y mientras lo hacía, pateo a su compañero para que hiciera lo mismo.

Halagada y sorprendida, la muchacha de blanco se llevó una mano al pecho, y algo sonrojada, respondió-Eh... por supuesto. Por fin alguien con modales en esta academia.

-Creo que iré también. Esto se ve interesante-Murmuró Blake, siguiéndolos por la cafetería.

**Beacon, sala de entrenamiento.**

Ruby no paraba de entrenar. Todo el tiempo libre que tenía lo invertía en simulaciones de combate.

La determinación a continuar así fue lo que preocupó a Yang, acercándose cuando hubo terminado la ultima simulación- Hey hermanita. ¿Por que tan a fondo? Si sigues entrenando así, no te quedarán energías para las clases. Y mantenerse despierta ya es mucho trabajo.

Su hermana, jadeando de cansancio, simplemente de dejó caer en el suelo, sosteniendo su enorme guadaña contra su hombro-Yang... si es cierto... que me buscan a mi...

La rubia no necesitó escuchar mas. Había entendido a la perfección.

Ella solo quería ser mas fuerte, para cuando vinieran por ella, se llevaran la peor de las sorpresas. No podía si no simpatizar con ese sentimiento.

-Ruby... mas vale que comas algo, si quieres seguir entrenando así...- Rió Yang, mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-Necesitaras fuerza para moverte. !Intenta comer algo esta vez y luego vuelve a terminar lo que empezaste¡

La muchacha vio a su hermana mayor, y le sonrió cálidamente. Nunca la había visto mas brillante que en ese momento.

-Gracias Yang. Creo que si, tengo algo de hambre...

**Beacon, entrada a la academia.**

La directora de operaciones actuaba indiferente ante el viento que le movía sus largos cabellos rojos, mirando con severidad al helicóptero alejarse.

Sus ojos, duros y precisos como balas de pistola, seguían mirando el horizonte claro cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo.

-Director ¿A que debo su intromisión?-Preguntó Angus, sin mirarlo.

El director solo quedó en silencio, mientras veía al helicóptero alejándose.

Pasaron nos minutos antes de que el director hablase- No quisiera que haya mal entendidos. Si los exterminadores en servicio de Scherko son vistos en mi academia, puede provocar pánico entre los alumnos.

-El avisar o no de su presencia es decisión suya, director- Repasó Angus, de brazos cruzados- Yo no veo ningún problema en la presencia de mis subordinados, en especial dado el motivo por el cual están aquí. De echo, recomiendo el dar aviso de su servicio, pero no por que.

-Justo lo que iba a proponer- Aclaró Ozpin, caminando hasta estar a su altura- Pero requiero que usted esté en frente de todos para explicar su modo de acción, para tapar cualquier inconveniente que pueda presentarse por falta de información ¿Lo entiende?

-Claro. Suena razonable- Agregó Angus, respirando pesadamente- Solo trata de asignarme una buena habitación ¿Quieres? Una individual.

-¿Se quedará?-Preguntó Glynda, traicionada por sus propias emociones.

-Si. Es un echo que la academia puede ser muy afectada por fuerzas externas, y necesitarán la mayor proximidad posible para asegurar una defensa total-La voz de alta gama de Angus era tanto una norma como una sentencia- No se preocupen. Seremos casi imperceptibles al andar cotidiano, pero mi personal necesitará donde dormir. Aceptaremos lo que puedan darnos, y el mantenimiento de las instalaciones en donde nos encontremos será nuestra ganancia por ofrecer nuestros servicios. ¿Le parece justo?

La asistente estuvo a punto de protestar, pero el director levantó la mano, indicándole que lo dejara pasar, y observó al horizonte al igual que Angus al responder- Me parece bien. Pondré a nuestro personal a la labor ahora mismo.

-!Oh¡ Y para que no haya malos entendidos...-La directora de operaciones de Scherko le miró friamente- Tengo entendido que los exterminadores Jaune Arc, Adam Taurus, Lily Bellatrix, y Grey Johan and decidido ponerse al servició de su academia ¿O me equivoco?

Ozpin cerró los ojos disgustado. Veía venir algo feo- No. No se equivoca.

-Entonces, le voy a pedir amablemente que, en pago por "Ofrecer" nuestro personal a su academia de forma permanente, haga el siguiente arreglo- Angus fue muy específica en sus condiciones.

El director de la academia, contra todo pronostico, sonrió al escucharlas.

**Beacon, clases de historia.**

-Tampoco lo ha visto-Susurró Ren, algo anonadado.

Adam no había entrado a clases. Y eso era raro. Un muchacho tan correcto, tan puntual como el no faltaría a clases.

A no ser que la situación lo ameritara. Y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba a la pelirroja.

¿Que podía estar sucediendo que hiciera a Adam perderse una clase?

Lo mismo llamaba la atención de Blake, quien simplemente estaba con la vista perdida entre los alumnos, tratando de ubicarlo.

Por su parte, Ruby también había notado la ausencia del rubio. Algo que le preocupaba parcialmente, sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansada por el entrenamiento y haber acabado de comer. Teniendo el estomago echo un nudo de cosas, no prestaba tanta atención a la falta de Jaune. Pero si preguntaría mas tarde.

Sin embargo, todas las miradas estaban en los dos nuevos estudiantes. Un muchacho que parecía ser un mamut disfrazado, y una bella y extraña muchacha, vestida toda de negro y con los labios pintados del mismo color.

Para cuando se presentaron, ya todos conocían el nombre de Lily. Fue Grey el que trajo mas de una sorpresa a los alumnos de la clase, tanto por su tamaño, como por su color de piel. Todo un faunus.

-!Chicas¡ ¿No vieron a Jaune?-Susurró Lily, sentándose al lado de Weiss.

-No. De echo, no está en la clase...-Reflexionó Yang al no tener a quien golpear con el codo. Hacerlo con Ruby sería alargar mucho su brazo, y arriesgarse a que el profesor la viera- ¿Estará salteándose? No lo veía como alguien tan rebelde.

-No para estas cosas-Apreció Lily- Particularmente el estudio.

-Me cuesta creerlo-Admitió Weiss, manteniendo el volumen en los susurros.

-Dale tiempo. A la cuestión-Continuó la chica de trensas- Entonces, no saben que le ocurre. Quizá a nuestro pobre y despistado muchacho le pasó por delante las abadías del tiempo sin que sus ojos color cielo lo notaran. O, dios del tiempo...

-Ya basta-Rió Yang-Si tengo que oír literatura antigua, prefiero escuchar al profesor.

-¿Señorita Long?-Llamó el profesor, algo irritado- ¿Algún motivo por el cual hable en mi clase?

-Eh...Perdone. Estaba... !Pidiendo una lapicera a mi hermanita¡ !Me quedé sin tinta¡

-¿Eh?... ¿Que sucede?...-Preguntó su hermana, denotando que estaba dormida, al frente del profesor.

Yang golpeo su cara con la palma de su mano.

Mientras tanto, Grey se sentaba al lado de el equipo de Adam, para preguntar lo propio.

-No. No hemos visto ni a Adam ni a Jaune- Respondió Ren, seriamente- Teníamos la esperanza de que tu, que lo conoces mas, supieras decirnos que ocurre.

El pobre muchacho, debido a su colosal tamaño, le era difícil hablar sin sentirse observado por el profesor. Debía tener cuidado al susurrar en clase.

-Adam no es de hacer esto- Dijo, lo mas bajo que pudo- Y Jauney tampoco.

-Estas tan ciego como nosotros, entonces- Aclaró Pyrrha, haciendo unas anotaciones- Solo espero que no sea grave.

-Si alguien los molesta !Podemos romperle las piernas¡-Propuso Nora, levantando un pulgar.

El resto de los integrantes la miró fijamente, pero antes de protestar contra la idea,lo pensaron detenidamente- Esta bien.

-!O, pero...¡ Un segundo ¿Que?-La verdad, que esto ultimo le había confundido bastante. Como si con Ren y Pyrrha hablando al mismo tiempo no le hubiera parecido suficientemente raro, estaban de acuerdo... !Deacuerdo¡

-O... !Bien¡ Iré a buscar mi martillo luego de clases- Declaró, dibujando mas corazones y adornos en su cuaderno.

Grey miraba a la muchacha muy espantado-Eh...muchachos... No hablarán enserio a la hora de romper las piernas ¿no?

-!Señor Johan¡ !¿Acaso esta hablando en mi clase?¡

-!No no¡ !Disculpe profesor¡ No volverá a suceder...-Su voz sonaba tan humilde, pero era grave como el bramido de un oso.

El profesor siguió explicando como habían sido los detalles de la toma de Vale bajo el pie de un tirano, pero claro, a Grey y Lily le fue difícil pensar en otra cosas que sus compañeros. Ni hablar de equipo de APRN.

**Beacon, campo de entrenamiento.**

Ruby se había dirigido directamente hacia allí para entrenar. Le sorprendió encontrar a Jaune y Adam combatiendo ferozmente, pese a ser una practica.

Sus golpes no eran controlados. Eran letales, sin importar el uso de aura por parte del otro.

Quizá por eso usaban palos de plástico y no armas reales.

La muchacha no podía si no quedarse anonadada, observando como saltaban, se esquivaban, chocaban y contra atacaban.

Era como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Ruby tomó su guadaña con muchas ansias. Ella quería ser la siguiente en la arena.

Cuando ambos contrincantes terminaron su contienda, se miraron fijamente, con dos metros de distancia. Luego, ambos se dieron una respetuosa reverencia, y Adam abandonó la sala de entrenamiento... para caer cansado hacia el suelo, apenas sosteniéndose con sus manos.

Jaune cayó al mismo tiempo en la sala de combate, respirando agitadamente- Dios... Adam, no te has... oxidado ni un... poco...

-Mira... quien... habla...-Susurró el pelirrojo, sirviéndose de su palo para pararse- Te... veré... mas tarde...

El rubio lo vio irse, mientras se estiraba para alcanzar la lata de gaseosa de naranja cerca de él. Estaba exhausto.

Mientras la abría, sintió como entraba la muchacha de rojo.

-Hola... Ruby...-Jadeó Jaune, antes de dar un sorbo a su gaseosa.

-Jaune. Te perdiste la clase-Recriminó la chica, poniendo su cara mas seria. Claro que no le salió muy bien, puesto que sus ganas de probar al rubio en combate eran demasiadas- En castigo, debes pelear conmigo ahora.

Jaune le miró, casi agonizante. Resoplando, añadió-Luego de mi gaseosa. No estoy en muy buenas condiciones ahora.

-Deacuerdo. Mientras espero...-Ruby señalo la lata- Curioso que te guste el sabor naranja.

-No es el sabor...-Dijo el rubio, comenzando a recuperar el aliento- Es que simplemente... me hace recordar a alguien, es todo.

La muchacha recordó la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior, y juntó las piezas-Ya veo. Y Jaune... ¿Es cierto que mataron un mole?

-¿Como es que...? Dejame adivinar-El rubio comenzó a gesticular con las manos, ridiculizando sus propias palabras- "Lily Belatrix, la gran narradora"

-Sep.

-*Sigth*...-Jaune dejó una pequeña risa escapar de su boca- Fue mas complicado de lo que sonó. Mas complicado y dramático que eso. Y para nada heroico, como ella debe haberlo contado.

-!Pero debe ser genial el poder proteger a todos así¡ !Ser casi un super héroe capaz de enfrentar a los monstruos mas fieros y proteger a todos siendo tan genial¡

-Eso hace un cazador-Agregó Jaune, perdiendo la gracia, pero no el humor- Un cazador proteger. Un exterminador extermina. No es tan bello como lo hacen sonar. De echo, creo que ser cazador es mucho mas genial.

-¿En serio? Bueno, yo seré quien lo juzgue. !Preparate Jaune Arc¡ !Un exterminador contra un cazador¡ !Esto será divertido¡

-Pero aun no termine mi !AH¡-El cuello del muchacho fue tirado hacia arriba.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que tenía su escudo en mano, su palo de plástico, y del otro lado, la muchacha le miraba, con una vara larga como su guadaña, con un peso en uno de los costados.

-Esta bien... pero estoy cansado ¿Podríamos ir despaaaAAAAAAA...-Gritó el rubio, escapando el letal golpe del caño.

No tiempo para charlas.

Cargando adelante con el escudo, el muchacho trató de embestirla, cosa que la muchacha evitó saltándole por encima.

El muchacho se frenó sobre sus talones, y saltó para encontrarla, pero la chica ya estaba esperándolo, usando el alcance de su vara para, desde el aire, asestarle un potente golpe con la parte pesada de esa.

Afortunadamente, Jaune lo cubrió con el escudo, pero esto le mandó contra la pared transparente de la sala.

-Eres rápida...-Murmuró el rubio, alejándose de la pared como si no hubiera sufrido ningún daño.

-Y tu duro...-Apreció Ruby, sonriendo- Serías una excelente bolsa de boxeo.

-!Y tu una excelente rosa en un baso¡-Exclamó, mientras esquivaba otro ataque de la muchacha.

Mientras combatían, el resto se acercó de los presentes se acercó a ver la lucha. Y era todo un espectáculo.

Jaune, el héroe de la academia para muchos, se mantenía de una forma similar a la del video de hacía unos días, cubriéndose con su escudo y desviando con su arma, manteniendo su posición firme cual montaña dorada en el medio de una tormenta de nieve roja.

Y es que la nieve era, en realidad, Ruby, la promesa de Beacon y la mas joven de sus alumnos, que atacaba sin pausa y con una efectividad asombrosa. Cada que fallaba, rebotaba en las paredes de la sala y reanudaba otro golpe, con un rapidez impresionante.

Si, Jaune atacaba de vez en cuando, pero le valía un ataque que conectaba contra su cuerpo con fuerza.

Si, Ruby se defendía cada tanto, pero le valía una perdida de equilibrio que bajaba la efectividad de sus ataques, y la dejaba vulnerable a golpes ligeros de su oponente.

La lucha parecía estancada, hasta que ambos contendientes dejaron paso al aura para potenciar sus movimientos. Y lo que siguió fue un expectaculo de luces similar al de los fuegos artificiales que mostraba Beacon a quienes llegaban por primera vez a la academia.

Una torre celeste ascendiendo en un remolino punteagudo, mientras pétalos rojos caían alrededor, junto con un haz rojo que rebotaba incesantemente contra el pilar, tratando de quebrarlo.

Cada choque liberaba una onda de choque que hacía temblar la cabina, y pronto, quienes estaba afuera de esta comenzaron a comportarse como una tribuna en frente de un expectaculo, que como alumnos esperando su turno en la sala.

De echo, los combates de las otras salas cesaron y se dirigieron a observar el combate. Este era demasiado bueno para perdérselo.

Todos comenzaron a hacer porras, gritar los nombres de los contendientes, y levantar las manos en excitación al ver avances y recuperaciones de ambas figuras, cada vez mas imponentes y potentes.

-Por el amor de Dios. !Esto es genial¡

-!VAMOS ROSE¡ !MUESTRALE COMO SE HACE¡

-!TU PUEDES ARC¡ !DALE CON TODO¡

-Uno, dos, tres... !VAMOS JAUNE¡

-Uno, dos, tres... !VAMOS RUBY¡

Los alientos y los gritos de expectación eran cada vez mas pronunciados. Tanto, que el mismísimo director se encontró atendiendo, aunque discretamente a la contienda para verla. Ozpin no podía dejar de admitirse que esto era excepcional y debía ser visto en primera fila.

Dentro de la sala, el mundo estaba concentrado en cuatro paredes de vidrio reforzado, el plástico del arma del otro, y los colores del aura de cada uno.

Nada mas existía. Solo el otro. Solo uno.

Dos estrellas solitarias en el espacio.

Una celeste y otra roja.

Ambos se sentían así, cuando ambos concentraron sus auras para un ultimo ataque. Ruby se fue a todo por el todo, saltando una ultima vez desde el techo, mientras que Jaune se agachó para recibirla con sus armas, arremolinando todo el aura que podía juntar.

Con le grito de ambos inundando la zona, cargaron el uno contra el otro. Cometa del cielo, contra el rayo escarlata.

Una explosión de aura liberó un color dorado que aboyó los cuatro vidrios de la sala, y dejó humo en toda la pequeña cuadricula.

Todos, expectantes, aun hacían porras por lo bajo, esperando el resultado.

A medida que el humo se disipaba, se observaba la figura de una figura en caperuza, parándose en frente de otra figura caída a sus pies, con el cuello apuntado por la parte suave de la larga vara.

-Parece...que...gane...-Sonrió Ruby, cansada y jadeando.

-Un consejo...-Inquirió el rubio, moviendo inadvertidamente sus pies-Un exterminador... se rinde...-Súbitamente, sus pies se cerraron contra el caño, quitándolo del medio con fuerza y saltando hacia la muchacha -!Pero un cazador no¡

Ruby apenas si alcanzó a reaccionar sosteniendo su arma para que no saliera volando, y mientras caía hacia el suelo con Jaune encima, apuntó la parte pesada hacia su cuello.

La escena que quedó mostrando al muchacho rubio, encima de su bella enemiga, apuntando a su cuello con el palo de plástico, mientras la chica de la caperuza tenía puesto el lado pesado de la vara contra el cuello del rubio. Si eso hubiera sido una guadaña, esto sería un empate...

Todos victoreaban como si hubiera sido el mejor combate de la historia. Pero dentro de la sala, ambos se miraban a los ojos, sonriendo con cansancio, y jadeando.

Ambos estaban sudados, despeinados, y exhaustos. Pero se sentían bien con ellos mismos. Lo habían dado todo, y habían obtenido todo a cambio.

Y ademas... se veían muy bien en los ojos de otro.

De echo, no les hubiera interesado acercarse a ver mas de cerca en ese momento, pero la posición y la tribuna alrededor les dejó un poco incómodos, así que, muy trabajosamente, se pararon. Jaune extendió su mano a la chica, siendo el primero en reincorporarse.

-Quiero... hacerlo... de nuevo...-Ruby estaba casi agonizante del cansancio, pero no paraba de pensar en la próxima vez.

El rubio le miró, sin fuerzas para sostener sus armas, las soltó en el suelo, y le sonrió- Mañana... ¿A las ocho?

-Echo...-Susurró la muchacha, apoyándose en el para salir de la sala, entre porras y aplausos por parte de la tribuna.

Ozpin salió primero, para no dar la falsa impresión de haber venido a reprender a alguien, y se rió para sus adentros.

-Este va a ser un año interesante- Se dijo, dirigiéndose a su oficina.

**Fin del capítulo 5.**

**Bueno. Con esta intensa escena de acción cierro el capítulo del día de hoy.**

**Aclarando algunas cosas que quizá no estén tan claras: La gaseosa de naranja es por que color favorito de Len.**

**Sun aun va a aparecer, y tener un buen protagonismo en la trama, pero no entre los exterminadores. Aun, muajajajajaja**

**¿Por que Adam como sapo? La tentación de ponerlo como otro animal me invadió muy fuertemente, pero me pareció mas adecuado el sapo por la capacidad de salto y resistencia a las alturas que tenía en el trailer. Ademas, el sapo es un animal muy "Bad ass" en la cultura oriental por lo que tengo entendido, así que para mi quedaba mejor así :D. **

**Con una mano en el alma, ¿Que les parecieron los personajes OC? ¿Tenían personalidad para parase por si solos? ¿Los notaron débiles o poco llamativos? Sean sinceros, que necesito la mayor de las verdades para mejorar estos personajes con el pasar de la historia, ya que por fin llegué al punto en que puedo diversificar esta historia y descentralizarla (Lo verán en el capítulo que viene)**

**Los personajes del reparto ya existentes (A excepción de Jaune claro) ¿Les parecen creíbles? ¿Falta algo para caracterizarlos? Critiquen gustosos, que todo me sirve para mejorar XD**

**La historia se viene ya desenvolviendo, y ahora podemos saltar a la acción (Y un leve golpesito de la pareja que daría el calificativo "Romance" a este fic. Claro que no será la única, pero es mi favorita :P)**

**Expectativas en la historia, pedidos, todo lo que puedan o quieran darme, lo acepto XD!**

**Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo! (Probablemente mañana)**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**

**PD: De nuevo, gracias a Atlas20 y Arashi Walker, que me mantienen con ganas de seguir adelante con la historia. Muchas gracias!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola gente. Actualizando ahora!**

**Que mala onda lo del error del capítulo 5, pero ya está arreglado y listo para ser leído XD. ¿Alguien sabe por que puede haber sido? Si lo sabe, díganme por favor XD**

**Pronto todos los arcos argumentales serán definidos, y luego se deberá proceder a su resolución, aunque gradualmente. **

**Hoy es hora de conocer un poco mas a todos, y prepararse para lo que viene**

**No los entretengo mas, y SALTEMOS A LA HISTORIA!**

**Beacon, afueras.**

-Entonces... no podemos garantizar nada en realidad-Murmuró Angus, escuchando el informe del reconocimiento de la zona.

Los exterminadores llegaron haciendo el menor de los ruidos, y como era sabido, hicieron su exploración de toda el área, revisando posibles huecos en la estructura, infiltraciones y puntos flojos.

No había ninguno. Eso debería ser un alivio.

Pero no era así.

Cuando un establecimiento militar era tan rígido en sus defensas como lo era Beacon, estaba bien. Pero una academia, tan moralmente suave y abierta era algo totalmente malo. ¿Por que?

Los exterminadores y el personal de Scherko iban a estar vigilando, claro. Pero sus enemigos, sean quienes sean, no debían tener mucha imaginación para saber que no sería para nada viable un ataque directo contra la estructura. Pero siempre, en estas instituciones, había un sitio que ellos no podían interceder.

Los alumnos.

Sin nadie que revisara a los recién llegados, o a los estudiantes ya en cursos, no había forma de proteger del todo a los miembros de la academia.

-Espero que los desertores entiendan el mensaje-Murmuró, mientras sacaba una pipa larga como su brazo, y sosteniendo con su mano la parte pesada de la misma, aspiraba el humo por la boca.

**Beacon, pasillos**

-!¿QUE DIABLOS?¡-El rubio no lo podía creer. Simplemente era demasiado para su mente de abordar.

-Íbamos a hacerlo en breve por nuestros propios medios, pero la directora de operaciones insistió en que lo hiciéramos para hoy si queríamos no tener problemas con tu... alineamiento, si así se lo quiere llamar.

Jaune miró a su director, estupefacto. Luego volvió sus ojos celestes a su pieza.

La habitación mas vieja de todas ahora sería la envidia de todos en beacon.

**Capítulo 6: Un día tranquilo.**

**Beacon, nueva habitación de Jaune.**

El muchacho no podía creer lo que sus ojos reflejaban.

Un televisor plano ubicado en la pared. Un placar con reconocimiento de voz. Paredes recién pintadas y el piso limpio...

El baño enorme, quizá cinco metros mas grande que antes.

Sabanas blancas e inmaculadas. Ventanas hermosas que daban hacia un paisaje con mucha claridad.

Y la cama de agua. !Y LA CAMA DE AGUA¡

-Disfrutalo. Disculpa si no pudimos asignarte una habitación con compañeros aun. Trataremos de solucionar eso lo antes posible.

-Si...eh, si, claro...-El rubio no sabía que decir. Gracias le sonaba demasiado corto.

-Disfrutalo-Aclaró Ozpin, mientras lo despedía con una palmada en la espalda.

El muchacho, algo inseguro, entró a la habitación. Y miró el colchón.

¿Se atrevería? Había pasado por tanto ya ¿Podría ser que al fin...?

Si. Se dejó caer, y gustoso recibió las ondas del colchón de agua, mientras este se movía de un lado a otro.

Nadie lo sabía, pero se había completado un circulo vicioso muy poderoso en ese momento.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que sintió que golpeaban la puerta.

-Esta abierto...-Aclaró, sin levantar su cabeza de la almohada. Que increíblemente también era de agua.

Escuchó una voz familiar hablarle desde la puerta.

-Jaune... ¿O debería decir Jauney? Jauney me gusta mas- Pensó Yang, mientras entraba a la habitación- !O por todo el "Dust" del mundo¡ !Esto es enorme¡

El rubio sintió esa incomodidad que tan conocida le era, pero la ignoró mientras se sentaba en su cama-!Y una cama de agua¡ !Aun no puedo creerlo¡ Esto es simplemente... mucho...

Su voz empezó en un alto volumen, pero fue bajando al final de la frase, haciéndose mucho mas humilde, y sus labios esbozando una pesada sonrisa.

-Te lo ganaste, supongo...-Apreció Yang, no muy convencida de sus propias palabras, pero notando la incomodidad del muchacho- Jauney, quería preguntarte algo...-Sin previo aviso, saltó al colchón, sentándose en el con la piernas cruzadas a menos de medio metro del muchacho- Estuve viendo algunos videos ayer. Y curiosamente, vi unos de la sala de entrenamientos...

"No de nuevo..." Pensó el rubio, rascándose la cabeza -Eh... si. Sobre eso... si es por el final del combate, no quise incomodar...

-Dejame terminar- Indicó Yang, tapándole la boca con la mano. Algo que el Jaune notó (Y le hizo sentir un escalofrío) Es que la muchacha tenía sus guanteletes pistola puestos- Yo no pude ver con muchos detalles el combate. Solo pude... gritar como si estuviera entre el resto, mirando en vivo. Al terminar, no te mentiré, me sentí muy... MUY enojada, pero, para cuando vi el video, ya había pasado el resto del día. Y vi a mi hermanita... tan feliz-Yang sacó las manos de la boca del muchacho, poniéndolas juntas en su propia falda. La seriedad de su voz era potente- Se la pasó todo el día hablando de lo genial que había sido. Y en las clases no hacía otra cosa que dibujar. Dibujar cada escena, como si fuera una historieta. Y no es que sea una gran dibujante... pero verla haciendo algo distinto a los planos de las armas, con tanta pasión y energía... el verla hablando con tanta gente, que se le acercaba para felicitarla, y ella tan enérgica hablándoles a los extraños. Fue como verla crecer de un momento a otro- La voz de Yang ganó un importante peso al terminar la frase- Y ella crecía así solo en momento horribles.

"En uno, particularmente" Pensó la muchacha, trayéndose a si misma un doloroso recuerdo, mientras enturbiaba la mirada.

-Yang... no sabía que ella tamb...

-!Que me dejes terminar¡ !Es un momento emocionalmente muy fuerte y necesito pausas dramáticas¡-Exclamó la rubia, enojada. El muchacho simplemente se calló- Lo que yo quiero decir... es que probablemente hayas tocado a mi hermana... muy en el fondo. Y es algo bueno. A ella le hace bien. Muy bien. Y por eso, solo quiero saber...¿Es mutuo? ¿O simplemente es una ilusión de ella?

El rubio la miró detenidamente -Jauney... ya terminó el momento dramático.

-!Oh¡ Bueno ¿Como iba a saberlo?

-Eres leeeeeeeeeento, amigo-Apreció Yang, resoplando.

-Si. Probablemente...-Respondió el muchacho, levantándose del colchón- Y quiero que sepas que soy lento en todas las cosas. ¿Lo entiendes?

Yang lo miró detenidamente unos momentos, y luego, entendiendo las palabras, esbozó una suave sonrisa- ¿Así que vas lento? Me gusta. Te hubiera roto los huesos si me hubieses pedido su mano en matrimonio.

-Debería ser idiota ademas de lento para...-Yang le miró, levantando una ceja-Bueno. Suicida, idiota y lento para decir eso ¿No crees?

-Que suerte para ti que no seas suicida entonces- Rió la muchacha, levantándose de la cama- Eso era todo. Creo que ya me...-Se cortó así misma al ver lo que Jaune sacaba de su armario.

-Gracias a dios que no lo cerraron-Suspiró el rubio, mientras sacaba un plano del mueble. Era la "Crecent rose", la guadaña de Ruby, detallada en el plano- Ayer no podía pensar en otra cosa que regalarle algo. Y quería que fuera algo que le gustara. Entonces pedí los planos a Ozpin, y me puse a trabajar en unas mejoras para que pueda materializar aura, como mi arma. Solo que, si ella tiene la capacidad en su sangre que creo que tiene, también podrá materializar el "Dust" que tenga alrededor. ¿Me ayudarías? Si quieres quedarte con el crédito, no tengo problema alguno-Yang lo miraba estupefacto. No podía creer ni la mitad de lo que escuchaba-¿Yang? ¿Hola? Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaang -Jaune comenzó a temer que la hubiera transformado en piedra de alguna forma mística que escapara a su comprensión.

-¿Eh? Aaa...!Si¡ !Claro que si¡-Sin previo aviso, tomó a Jaune entre sus brazos y lo apretó muy fuertmente-!Claro que si¡

-Ya...Yang... la espalda...-Imploró Jaune, mientras sentía como si sus huesos estuvieran crujiendo.

-!Jauney, estoy tan feliz por ti, mi amigo¡-Exclamó Gray, apareciendo en escena, mientras lo envolvía en otro abrazo-!Buenos Yang¡

-Buenos días Grey-Respondió la rubia sin soltar a Jaune, mientras el muchacho sentía como otros dos brazos, anchos como árboles, se cerraban sobre su pobre persona, tapando la luz.

-Argh...muchachos...-El pobre rubio casi no podía hablar. Por eso no pudo protestar... cuando pasó lo peor.

El equipo APRN entró en la habitación. Y Nora vio un concurso de quien puede abrazar mas fuerte sin ser invitada.

**Beacon, biblioteca.**

-¿Ese no fue Jaune?-Se preguntó Blake, mirando por su ventana.

-¿A quien le importa?- Dijo Weiss, continuando con su lectura- Ademas, era un grito como de alguien pidiendo ayuda. ¿De que podría necesitar ayuda un exterminador?

-Pero, mi querida señorita Weiss- Interrumpió Lily, sentada del otro lado de la mesa- Un exterminador solo es tal cuando esta en servicio. Cuando vuelve a su casa todas las noches, requiere el mismo trato que un humano.

-Supongo...-Concluyó la muchacha de blanco, continuando con su lectura- Ahora ¿Con quien has terminado formando grupo? Nunca supe con quienes debo encontrarte.

La muchacha, con lápiz labial negro en su boca, simplemente sonrió con suavidad-No se si se me asignará un grupo. La compañía para la cual trabajaba ya no me liderará mas, y debe de ser difícil hacer todo el papeleo para ingresarme como una estudiante mas.

-!Oh¡ Me parece... raro que te dejen abandonar tan fácil- Apreció Weiss, mientras se recostaba en su asiento- Sin hacer ningún escándalo, o sin ninguna traba.

-¿Disculpa?- Una voz llena de Veneno sonó por detrás de ellas. Una mujer hermosa, de cabellos rojos y semblante severo apareció detrás de Lily- La biblioteca es para leer, no para charlar.

-Eh... si, directora. Lo que usted diga...- Automáticamente, la muchacha volvió su vista hacia los libros, abriendo uno al azar-Y ustedes deberían estar haciendo lo mismo. Si no, no molesten a quienes lo hacen.

Sin mas, la mujer siguió su camino.

-Esa...era mi ex jefa-Aclaró Lily.

Weiss y Blake lo pensaron dos segundos. No la conocían. No sabían nada de ella. Pero su voz, su mirada, su temple... todo en ella despertaba el mayor de los miedos. Era como funcionar a Glynda con un monstruo y multiplicarlo por dos.

-Y ahora, vive aquí-Susurró, revisando con la vista que tan cerca o lejos estaba de ellas.

-¿Que? ¿Por que?-Blake preguntó, un poco confundida.

Lily resopló, insegura de como proseguir-Digamos... por distintas cosas. Perdón si no puedo ahondar mas en detalles.

El resto de la conversación fue en efecto raro. Cada vez que se abordaba el tema en cuestión, Lily daba respuestas cortantes y eludía el asunto.

Era como hablar con alguien distinto. Mas oscuro, y perdido en los miedos.

Tanto Weiss como Blake gustaban mas de la compañía de la chica alegre y sobre actuada que había conocido, así que ellas mismas derivaron el tema luego de un rato.

-Y Lily ¿Has tomado misiones en otros reinos? Es decir... como exterminadora hablando.

-Hubiera deseado-Inquirió la muchacha de las trensas, dejando su libro en la mesa-Pero nunca me asignaron ninguna. ¿Y ustedes, chicas? ¿Que tienen para decirme de ustedes?

Esta vez, fue Lily quien recibió palabras cortantes y distantes. Y ella estaba en una profesión que le permitía descubrir cuando un tema no avanzaría mas.

Blake simplemente no daba ni un solo indice de su pasado, mientras Weiss simplemente daba respuestas inconclusas sin dar ningún detalle.

-!Hey¡ !Mis escuchas, atiendan mi llamado¡-Exclamó Lily, volviendo a su actuación- Nosotras tres hemos tenido un duro pasado y cosas de las que no queremos hablar. Entonces, hablemos de otro tema que llene de regocijo nuestros corazones ¿Deacuerdo?

Weiss la observó. No podía gustarle mas la forma en que esta chica sobre actuaba, y al parecer, su alegría había vuelto, asi que sonriendo, continuaron su charla- Entonces... ¿Que opinas de los profesores?

-Pues bien... ¿Cuantas cruces de madera tenemos? Hay que hacer algunas crucifixiones.

Unas carcajadas siguieron a eso.

**Beacon, habitación de APRN.**

Adam seguía buscando en los archivos que Angus le había pasado.

La directora de operaciones, al parece, le tenía en mas alta estima que al resto de los ex exterminadores. O eso parecía, ya que no le fue difícil conseguir los perfiles e información que tenía a la mano sobre los miembros de Fénix.

Pero eran muchos. Estaría largo tiempo para leerlos todos.

O así lo pensaba.

-¿Que haces?-Preguntó la voz de Pyrrha, entrando en la habitación.

-Conseguí permiso para pasarme las clases de defensa contra monstruos, aquí que vine aquí a resolver unos temas... personales.

-Te ayudaré-Y sin esperar próximas instrucciones, se sentó al lado de el y tomó una de las carpetas de cartón en la mesa de luz- ¿Que buscamos?

-No-La voz cortante de Adam podía partir un papel en dos- Debes atender las clases o tendrás una falta.

-Adam. Si no vas a abrirte al equipo, lo entiendo, acepto y hasta lo apruebo- Replicó Pyrrha, mientras apartaba la carpeta de al mano de su líder que trataba de sacársela- Pero yo tampoco cambiaré por ti entonces. Y yo no dejo de ayudar a mis amigos. Así que podemos discutir toda la tarde acerca de esto, o me dices que buscamos.

El pelirrojo le miro detenidamente. Luego soltó un bufido, resignado- ¿Sabes? Eres muy terca. Pero yo no soy quien para decir nada. Buscamos el nombre de Leiro Taurus.

-¿El sujeto que nos atacó en el bosque?

-Ese mismo-El muchacho miraba ahora entre las hojas de otro cuaderno-Hay algo que no concuerda. Y quiero saber que es.

-Deacuerdo. No me digas mas. A trabajar-Acto seguido, su compañera empezó a buscar entre los archivos. Eran demasiados, pero no iba a dejar que eso la desanimara.

Por fin había conseguido que su líder accediera a dejarle ayudarlo. Y se sentía bien.

Paso el rato, hasta que se hizo casi la media hora, en que Pyrrha y Adam navegaron en montañas de archivos de misión.

La muchacha, si bien era un trabajo tedioso, no podía estar mas satisfecha. Por fin el enigma que era su líder comenzaba a suavizarse.

Quizá le había mostrado sus ojos, pero el saber que era un faunus no parecía ser el gran paso a la confianza que se esperaba.

Pero ahora, por fin, lo dejaba ayudarlo. Y estaba induciéndose en información de su pasado. Por fin...

-Leiro...-Comenzó a decir el muchacho, sin ser siquiera insinuado que era momento de conversar. Su voz denotaba incomodidad y resignación- Es mi hermano de sangre. Pero no como tu crees.

-¿Adam? Esta bien si no quieres hablar de eso-Sonrió la muchacha, con calidez, mientras continuaba su lectura- Cuando estés listo, me dirás todo lo que puedas decirme. Pero hasta entonces, seré paciente. Somos amigos después de todo ¿No?

Adam la miró largamente atravez de su aparato ocular. Luego dio media sonrisa, y volvió al cuaderno en sus manos-Claro que si.

**Beacon, sala del director.**

Ozpin analizó sus opciones detenidamente. Había pedido a Ruby que se prestara para analizar su sangre, y aunque no muy contenta, había aceptado.

Una vez los resultados dieron lo que ellos sospechaban, una oscura tensión se elevó en su oficina.

Tanto Glynda como Angus estaba en frente de su escritorio, serias y listas para el próximo curso de acción que decidiera el líder de la academia Beacon.

Tomó todo su café de un sorbo, aunque este estuviera caliente, y sentenció- No podemos esperar a que ellos lleven la guerra hasta nosotros. El personal de Scherko debería de tomar una posición mas agresiva en cuanto a nuestros atacantes.

-Lo sentimos, director. Pero solo somos contratados para defender territorios o personas. El único que puede pedirnos una movilización es el gobierno.

-¿Me esta diciendo que solo se quedarán de brazos cruzados mientras nos atacan "Sus" enemigos?-Replicó Glynda, notoriamente enojada.

La directora de operaciones de Scherko no cambió su temple ni un poco. Solo cerró los ojos con suavidad mientras decía- Simple. No nos movemos de otra forma. No los exterminadores en servicio.

Glynda iba a protestas, pero Ozpin, al parecer, entendió algo que ella no, por que solo eso justificaría por que le pidió que no dijera nada- Entiendo. Directora de Operaciones ¿Que tan fuerte es el vínculo con sus exterminadores?

-Puedo garantizarles que tengo dos reos que podrían desertar en cualquier momento-Agregó la mujer, abriendo sus profundos ojos-¿Me pregunto a donde irán cuando lo hagan?

-Mmm... quizá puedan venir a Beacon- Inquirió el director, siguiéndole el juego- Y mientras estén aquí, podrían aprender lo importante que sería volver a Scherko. ¿Le parece bien?

-Claro- Aprobó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos- Y claro, como estamos aquí, no podemos dejarlos sin equipo. Eso sería muy irresponsable, por no decir malévolo.

"Y si están a nuestro mando, pueden investigar tranquilamente. Y cuando encuentren algo, tendrá las pruebas que necesitan para que le gobierno apruebe su accionar" Pensó Glynda, sorprendida.

-Bien. Me alegro que nos hayamos entendido- Aclaró Angus, mientras salía de la habitación.

**Beacon, los patios externos.**

Ruby estaba pensativa en su banco. Mirando hacia el horizonte.

-!Hey hermanita¡ !¿Que te ocurre?¡-Preguntó Yang, llena de energía-!Es casi fin de semana y vamos a ir a la ciudad a pasarla genial¡-Fugazmente, sin que nadie la viera, su rostro sonrió con malevolencia "Y ayudar a tu romeo a conseguir lo que necesita para hacerte el mejor regalo de tu vida"

Pero la chica de la caperuza miraba hacia el mar, perdida- Hoy... iba a encontrarme con Jaune para... la revancha...

El viento movía sus negros cabellos mientras hablaba desanimada. La imagen rompía el corazón de su hermana mayor, pero le daba fuerzas el imaginar la reacción de su hermana al ver la obra terminada

-!Levanta el animo¡ !Habrá tiempo de sobra mañana cuando volvamos¡- Exclamó, llena de vida.

Ruby solo bufó en desacuerdo- Supongo. Solo espero que Jaune no este muy decepcionado...

-De echo, lo estoy. Pero creo que podré superarlo si la pasas bien allá- Dijo la voz del rubio, apareciendo detrás - Por cierto. Me enteré de tu pequeño... incidente.

-!No es justo¡- Se quejó la muchacha, golpeando el suelo con el pie mientras se paraba- ¿Por que no puedo llevar mis armas conmigo? !Solo fue un disparo¡

El rubio recordó lo que Adam le mencionó. Había un muchacho, llamado Cardín Winchester, que no hacía si no molestar a los demás alumnos. Al parecer, no le fue nada bien cuando decidió molestar a Ruby. Muy mala idea si ella tiene su guadaña al alcance.

-Te la devolverán cuando regreses. No te preocupes- Respondió Jaune, sonriendo- Ademas... estuve viendo bien como fue tu castigo. Decía que no podías llevar tus armas...-Mientras caminaba hacia la chica, tomó su hombro con una mano y le hizo un ademán de que la siguiera- ¿Sabes? Un arma de exterminador se puede acoplar a una persona por un máximo de veinticuatro horas sin reconocer al dueño, teniendo en cuenta tambien su funcionalidad, y la experiencia previa del usuario actual, alguien capacitado para portar todo tipo de armas no debería tener problemas para usarla...

-Jaune. No entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo- Recriminó Ruby, enojada- ¿Puedes hablar claro?

-Claro … !que no¡ Jajaja- Bromeo Yang- ¿Lo entienden? ¿Claro?... ¿No?...

-Mi querida amiga radiante como el sol- Relató la voz de Lily, llegando desde atrás- No es que no entiendan tu brillante sentido del humor, si no que es demasiado obvio para provocar la bella risa que estas buscando oír.

-Claaaaaaaaaaaro...-Continuó Yang, mirándola confundida- No quiero sonar ruda, pero ¿Que haces...?

-¿Aquí?-Completó Weiss,mientras caminaba hacia ellas con los brazos cruzados- Creí que necesitaríamos compañía de alguien culto en el viaje, así que la invite.

-Oooo... ¿Y el?- Señaló Yang. Atrás, vestido con una remera negra de mangas largas y unos pantalones blancos y rectos, Grey cargaba un sin fin de maletas.

-¿El? !Solo lleva mis cosas, quiera Yang¡-Indicó Lily, haciendo una de sus sobre actuadas poses de reverencia-Una mujer debe estar presentable siempre. Claro que vendrá. Alguien debe cargar mis cosas.

-Oooo... ¿Y Blake? ¿No viene?

-Ya está en la nave, hablando con el piloto-Indicó Weiss, señalando al vehículo-No hay mucho que hacer ahora mas que abordar.

-¿El piloto, dices?-Inquirió Lily, con media sonrisa- Jeje... creo que lo conozco.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Es un viejo amigo, tanto el como el copiloto. Creo que te caerán bien.

Mientras seguían charlando, y el pobre de Grey cargaba las cosas hacia dentro de la nave, Jaune continuaba con Ruby- Solo recuerda. Si alguna vez tienes en manos un arma de exterminador en las manos, usala con normalidad, y ella hará el resto.

-!No entiendo por que me dices esto¡-Se quejó Ruby, confundida.

-Perdona. Es que... no quisiera que te atacara nadie con un traje sin que estuvieras preparada-Admitió el rubio, rascándose el brazo.

Con un simple "!Oh¡" la muchacha captó el mensaje, y dio media sonrisa-Gracias. Pero creo que puedo cuidarme sola.

-No puedes culparme por hacerlo de todas formas-Rió el rubio, mientras se alejaba- Diviertete. Nos veremos mañana. O despues de mañana, supongo que llegarás de noche. O luego, supongo que querrás dormir primero. O...

-!Lo entendí¡!Hasta luego¡-Gritaba mientras corría hacia el vehículo.

Jaune solo suspiró resignado, mientras la mano de Yang se posaba en su hombro- No te preocupes, conseguiré lo que necesitas para tu pequeño "Proyecto". Mientras, puedes ir trabajando en "Crecent Rose" mientras mi hermanita no esta.

-Ese era el plan-Sonrió Jaune, derrotado por las circunstancias. Nunca pensó que le caería tan bien a Yang el saber de su plan- Solo... que Ruby no sospeche ¿Deacuerdo?

-¿Dudas de "Moa"?- Preguntó Yang, a lo que el rubio prefirió no dar ninguna opinión.

Luego de una breve despedida, ella también corrió al avión. El resto la imitó, solo que Lily demostró mas emoción con un abrazo y Grey también... aunque Jaune, ni su espalda, lo disfrutaron mucho.

El vehículo se elevó lentamente del suelo, y comenzó su viaje.

Adam apareció detrás de Jaune, y le murmuró.

-No te preocupes. Están con otros dos exterminadores.

-Lo supuse- Admitió Jaune, con la mirada perdida en el vehículo cada vez mas pequeño en la lejanía- Scherko no dejaría a cuatro alumnas sin protección alguna. Ademas tiene a Lily y Grey...

-Y aun te preocupa.

-Había aun mas gente con Len-Respondió secamente el rubio, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la academia, ignorando a su amigo.

No ofendido por esto, el pelirrojo agregó- Aun así, tomaste una precaución extra ¿No?

El muchacho se paró en seco, dejó que una risa escapara de su boca, y respondió, mientras la imponente academia se mostraba tras su espalda y los vientos movían sus cabellos- Mas que una precaución, lo llamaría una compensación por no encontrarnos hoy en la sala de entrenamientos.

**La nave**

Ruby se quedó perpleja en frente de su asiento.

En el, una espada muy peculiar, con un filo similar a la de una espada clasica, con ciertos arreglos modernos y un mango digno de un caballero medieval la aguadaban en su asiento, con una nota colgando del filo.

Yang la observó recobrar toda la vida que había visto en ella el día anterior mientras leía esa carta.

No podía decir que no se lo veía venir.

_Querida Ruby._

_Si, es mi espada. No, no es un regalo. Si, te la estoy prestando. No, no va contra las reglas. Si, si te presto a Crocea Mors (Así se llama) es por que confío en ti. No, no te reprenderán si saben que la llevaste al viaje. Tu castigo dice específicamente que "Tu" no puedes llevar armas. Pero sucede que el piloto es un amigo mío y hoy cuando fui a saludarlo la olvide. Debes devolvérmela cuando regreses._

_Con cariño, Jaune_

-Yang...-Susurró Ruby, mientras tomaba la espada como si fuera oro en paño- Cuando volvamos, voy a ir con Jaune … !Y vos a casarme con el¡

Claro que era broma. ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

La rubia agradeció a Dios que Ruby sea alguien que olvida lo que dice a los pocos segundos cuando tiene un arma nueva.

**Bueno gente. Aquí cerramos por hoy.**

**Manteniendo mis promesas de actualizar el fic, aviso de mis descanso hasta le próximo Miercoles. Probablemente en el ínterin haga otro fic, o no. Pero de hacerlo también será de RWBY.**

**Por ahora. Muajajajajaja.**

**De ahora en adelante, hasta hacer los cuatro capítulos que corresponden, haré un capítulo de las chicas en la ciudad, y otro de los muchachos en la academia. Me quedarían dos capítulos de cada grupo :D.**

**Ahora, prepárense que se viene la parte de acción desenfrenada de la historia, ya que la hora de la verdad se aproxima (Muajajaja de nuevo :P)**

**¿Que les pareció la reacción de Yang?¿Que les pareció la relación de Jaune y Ruby hasta el momento? ¿Que les pareció el pequeño grupo amistoso de Blake, Weiss y Lily? ¿Y Angus? No teman pedir ni criticar nada XD**

**El capítulo de hoy fue un poco mas acotado dado que es un capítulo "Puerta" a un momento muy importante de la historia, en la cual terminan de definirse todos los arcos argumentales y avanzamos a la cuenta regresiva hacia su resolución.**

**Espero que le haya gustado, y no se olviden de ser sinceros con sus criticas, que siempre ayudan a mejorar :D.**

**PD: Muchas, muchas gracias de nuevo a Atlas20 y Arashi Walker, que nuevamente me impulsan a seguir escribiendo este fic con mas ganas cada vez. Espero les agrade lo que queda por venir :D.**

**Aclaraciones: Hagan de cuenta que la espalda de Jaune esta echa de hacer reforzado, por lo cual no se rompe cuando la aprietan en los abrazos, pero si duele.**

**¿Alguna pareja que les gustaría ver en estos momentos? Soy un fanático de ciertos Pairings, pero soy todo oídos :P Siempre se puede innovar.**

**¿Y Sun? Bueno...**

**La nave.**

Blake dejó una risa escapar de sus labios. Este muchacho era divertido.

-Perdona. ¿Podrías repetirme tu nombre?

-Mi nombre, señorita- Dijo el piloto, mientras se sacaba la gorra de piloto para saludar como todo un caballero- Es Sun. Sun Wukong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola gente!**

**Ahora, actualizando como es prometido mi historia de Terminator´s team, justo cuando termino de escrbir el tercer capítulo de Bloodlines :p.**

**Esto de tener un multiple proyecto está consumiendo mi vida XD.**

**Pronto voy a tener una mudanza entre manos, y eso probablemente quiera decir que durante uno o dos días no postee nada. Pero no será mas que eso :D.**

**Ahora es hora de ver un poco de acción de la buena. Ajustense el cinturón que ahora va a ser toda una montaña rusa chicos!**

**SALTEMOS A LA HISTORIA!**

**El puerto**

Lily estaba radiante al salir del vehículo, lo cual era decir bastante teniendo en cuenta su vestimenta.

Abrió los brazos expectante, recibiendo el sol del atardecer con ansias – Dios, esta luz hermosa hace que mi piel se sienta extasiada de placer...

-Eh... ¿No crees que esa es una prosa muy atrevida?-Preguntó Weiss, saliendo atrás de ella, algo incomoda por lo escuchado.

-Jeje, es que no entiendes mi felicidad, amiga mía- Sonrió la narradora, girando graciosamente mientra su vestido seguía sus movimientos- Mi negro color es solo un medio para que la luz del sol se impregne mejor en mi cuerpo, creando la mas bella de las ironías: Mediante el color mas oscuro, la luz mas lo abarca. El vacío del corazón de un monstruo inundado por la calidez de la mas brillante de las estrellas.

Weiss casi se larga a llorar por la profundidad de la poesía. El copiloto, por otro lado, simplemente salió de la nave, sosteniendo la mas cordial de las sonrisas- Al parecer tenemos a alguien muy culturizado entre nosotros.

-!¿No es genial?¡- Exclamó Weiss, con una suave euforia- !Por fin alguien culto se cruza en nuestro camino¡

-Veo que le estas pegando tu forma de hablar, Lily- Sonrió el sujeto, llamado Neptune- Me parece encantador, pero prefiero tu forma de ser durante el vuelo. Era mucho mas interesante.

Algo ruborizada por el cumplido, y queriendo responder como toda una dama, la muchacha respondió- Todo eso dependerá de que planes tengas.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Lily les observó, con el sol del atardecer a su espalda hundiéndose en el mar.

Mientras el color naranja se filtraba tras sus cabellos rectos y cuidados, no pudo evitar dedicarles una sonrisa cálida, casi cerrando sus ojos.

**Capítulo 7: Sospechas en el puerto.**

**El puerto**

Ruby estaba ansiosa.

Uno podría pensar que estaba ansiosa por la ciudad cercana a abordar. Por el fin de semana que iba a pasar con sus amigas. El merecido descanso de una jornada de arduo trabajo de cazadora.

Pero no. Ella solo quería probar a su nuevo "Bebé". Eso era lo que mas ansias le daba.

Por ello, Yang no sabía si mirarla con felicidad o preocupación- Hermanita... Sabes que esa espada no puede oírte ¿no?

-!No la escuches¡ Mi hermosa Crocea Mors, ella no hablaba en serio preciosa...-Susurraba la muchacha, mientras acariciaba de forma muy perturbadora la espada.

Blake la miraba extrañada mientras le pasaba de largo, con el piloto de la nave, Sun, siguiéndola de cerca, con sus manos en su nuca y una cola de mono juguetona saliéndole del traje de servicio.

- Así que... lindo atardecer ¿No?

-¿Estas tratando de parecer fresco?

-Eh... ¿Sip?

-No lo hagas- Replicó Blake, con una sonrisa muy particular- Sígueme hablando de como no fuiste atrapado en esa misión de rescate, y quizá considere que me invites a salir.

-Como ordene, señorita- Reverenció Sun, sobre actuando como Lily esta ultima parte- ¿Donde estábamos? !Ah¡ claro. Estábamos en frente del aeropuerto...

La muchacha de trensas en el pelo les miraba distante, y sonriente. Era casi melancolía lo que había en su mirar, por lo que Grey, aunque cargaba todas las maletas en sus manos, se le acercó.

- Eh... Lily. ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó la voz grave y timida del enorme muchacho.

-Nada de que te preocupes, mi inmenso amigo-Respondió la chica, alivianando aun mas la mirada- Solo que recuerdo cuando podía ser así sin fingir ni sobre actuar. Eran mejores tiempos.

-Si... lo eran-Agregó el muchacho, dejando que un par de mechones de su cabello gris acariciaran su frente- Me pregunto... ¿como le estará yendo a Annie? Ahora que Fenix está venido abajo...

La mano de uñas negras de Lily le interrumpió. Grey conocía esa señal.

Algo al respecto debía serle dicho, y no podía ser en frente de civiles. Ni siquiera cazadores.

-Trata de divertirte-Agregó la muchacha, girando con su vestido de forma graciosa- Y regocija tu alma mientras pasas el tiempo en esta ciudad. Habrá tiempo para tomar temas serios cuando la luna esté mas alta en el cielo.

El enorme muchacho entendió el mensaje enseguida. Media noche.

Ajenos a ellos, Ruby tomaba la espada por el mango, levantando su punta en alto.

-!Esta equilibrada¡-Exclamó, mirando su filo reflejando el sol- !Es como si hubiera sido echa para mi¡

Yang se guardó para sus adentros los escabrosos detalles de ver a Crocea Mors cambiar levemente su tamaño al entrar en contacto con la mano de su hermanita.

Lo cual, hablando de armas, le hizo recordar.

-!Ruby¡ !Casi lo olvido¡ Ven. Debemos ir a la tienda del anciano Trebor. Quería ver unos repuestos para mi Ember Cecilia.

La mención de las braceras de su hermana y repuestos en la misma frase fue suficiente para distraer a Ruby de su éxtasis- !¿En serio?¡ !Eso sería genial¡ !Hace años que no me llevas a la tienda de armas¡

Yang sonrió para sus adentros con algo de culpa. Claro que no la llevaba, por que había pocas cosas que superaran su aburrimiento cuando debía esperar a que Ruby terminase de ver los artículos en venta.

Era peor que ella eligiendo ropa. Y eso que Yang nunca escatimaba tiempo en elegir que usar.

Y ahora el hacerlo, solo para otros fines ajenos a estar pasando un rato fraternal con su hermana le hacía sentir algo de culpa.

"Todo sea por la causa" Pensó, mientras regalaba una incómoda sonrisa a su hermanita- Bueno, es hora de hacer las pases con el tiempo perdido ¿Eh? Chicas, busquen donde quedarnos y díganme donde. Yo iré con Ruby aaAAAAA...

Su brazo, tironeado por su hermana eufórica, la llevó volando a grandes velocidades, dejando polvo y pétalos rojos a su andar.

-¿Que ocurre con Yang?-Preguntó Weiss por lo bajo- No la veía como una... "Adicta" a las armas como Ruby.

-Seguramente algo mas se oculta tras el velo de sus intenciones inmediatas-Susurró Lily, actuando de nuevo una pose dramatica.

-E ahí nuestra actriz de teatro- Se mofó Sun, sonriendo.

**Tienda de armas y repuestos "Sol rojo sobre paraíso"**

La muchacha de la caperuza roja saltaba de un lado a otro, mirando encantada los cientos de mostradores en la tienda, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras murmuraba- !Mira eso¡ !Y eso¡ !No puedo creer que tengan eso¡

Yang, algo avergonzada, caminó entre los espaciosos pasillos del lugar. No había cambiado su iluminación plateada de la ultima vez que habían venido, y el sitio siempre estaba limpio. De echo, por la estaticidad de las cosas, no le pareció raro que le dueño le reconociera como si hubiera sido hace minutos que lo visitaran por ultima vez en su tienda.

-!Señorita Long¡ Veo que se ha decidido a venir con su hermana de nuevo. Ella disfruta mucho estar aquí... por lo que veo- Esta ultima parte, el sujeto que atendía la dijo con algo de seriedad, si no decir molestia, al ver como la chica de la caperuza tomaba un arco fusionado con escopeta para mirarlo con mas detenimiento, manoseándolo por todos los ángulos.

-Si Trebor. Quizá demasiado- Apreció Yang, mientras trataba de cambiar de tema. Claro que los cambios en el anciano le llamaron la atención. No era ese anciano de cabello revuelto que había visto la ultima vez. Ahora no tenía cabello alguno, pero su rostro era mas duro, y su cuerpo mas musculoso. No mas joven, pero podría jurar que mas grande y viril. Sacudiendo de su cabeza la ultima parte, continuó, mientras apoyaba sus brazos y codos sobre el mostrador metálico- Necesito... esto...-La ultima parte la susurró. No debía ser escuchado por su hermanita.

El anciano tomó el papel doblado que le alcanzó la rubia con discreción, notando la tensión en el ambiente. Como si estuviera jugando un juego de cartas, observó la nota, luego soltó un silbido de apreciación- Esto no es lo que se dice barato. ¿Tienes algo de pasta? Por que vas a necesitarla.

-No es para mi. Es para un amigo. Me dijo que te diera esto- Sin mas, la muchacha le alcanzó otro papel doblado.

El sujeto tomó el papel, lo leyó, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Niña... este es el número de una cuenta muy particular. De echo, tiene todo el dinero de un muchacho que conozco. Si uso este número, el no tendrá nada de dinero encima. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Bien. Esto era demasiado.

¿Cuanto dinero pensaba gastar Jaune?

-¿Te importaría decirme de cuanto hablamos?-Susurró Yang, tapando su boca con la mano.

-Con esto podrías comprar dos casas. Y te sobraría para los muebles.

-!Ah¡...- La rubia lo pensó unos momentos. Después de todo, fue Jaune quien le dijo que gastase todo lo que hacía falta. Pero claro, no le había dicho cuanto.

-Aguarda un momento...-Apreció el sujeto, mientras miraba a la muchacha de la caperuza con interés- !Señorita Rose¡ Venga aquí por favor. Quiero examinar algo.

Algo curiosa, y extrañada, la muchacha fue hasta donde el viejo- Dejame ver esa espada, pequeña. Quiero ver algo.

Ruby le dio una mirada de desconfianza muy notoria, pero al rehusarse con un ademán del cuerpo, dejó a la vista un ángulo mas generoso del arma en cuestión.

-!Crocea Mors¡ Oh... !Oh¡... Es un arma muy bonita- Sonrió el anciano, cruzando sus brazos bien torneados- ¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeño, y aun había Moles rondando, una de ellas se acercó a mi villa, y fue ahí cuando vimos a los exterminadores entrar en acción. Esa espada es muy famosa, señorita Rose. Una de las pocas armas capaces de traspasar el cráneo entero de una bestia de ese tamaño sin sufrir daño alguno. Cuídela bien señorita Rose.

Mientras hablaba, Ruby desenvainó la espada y la contemplaba, intrigada por su historia y sus secretos.

Jaune le había confiado algo tan valioso. Tan especial...

!Tan genial¡

- Su pedido será entregado mañana, señorita Yang- Susurró el hombre, devolviéndole el papel con la clave- Y conserve el cambio. Ya obtuve lo que necesitaba a cambio de lo requerido.

Luego de lo que solo pudo denominarse como un largo rato de su hermanita saltando de arma en arma, y ella casi durmiéndose en el mostrador, Yang se despidió del hombre y salió de la tienda, casi sacando a la fuerza a Ruby.

El anciano las vio irse, y solo cuando las perdió de vista, volvió sus ojos a un monitor tras su mostrador, sonriendo con un macabro semblante- Ahora puedo trabajar.

En la pantalla, una foto de Crocea Mors era analizada, replicando un plano en una ventana del ordenador.

**La ciudad. Centro.**

Era de noche. Y si bien era fresco afuera, Blake no podía estar mas molesta.

Con el moño en su cabeza, fuertemente atado, había salido del hotel luego de una acalorada discusión con Weiss acerca de los White Fang y como eran tratados los faunus.

Y es que, asegurándose que nadie conocido la viera, ella sacó el moño de su cabeza, dejando que sus orejas de gato recibieran aire.

-Sabía que ocultabas algo en ese adorable moño- Inquirió Sun, apareciendo aun con su traje de piloto, aunque no de la forma usual. Apareció frente a ella colgando de su cola, tomada a un poste, cabeza abajo- Aunque me agradan tus orejas. Son... bonitas.

-Ahora no-Inquirió Blake, pasando de largo- No estoy de humor.

El muchacho mono se dejó caer, sosteniéndose con las manos, mientras Blake lo pasaba de largo. Reincorporándose, la siguió con insistencia- Deacuerdo, deacuerdo. Hablemos de otra cosa. Emm... ¿Te gusta la pizza?

La muchacha de negro le miró seriamente. Realmente estaba enojada- No. Sun. No. Estoy. De. Humor.

-Deacuerdo. Solo silencio.

-¿Y soledad? ¿Te molestaría darme soledad?

-Nop. Eso no quiere decir que vaya a dártela- Se mofó el muchacho, poniendo sus manos en su nuca- Aunque si te puedo dar silencio. Un amigo me enseñó a hacerlo.

Un resoplido le contestó. Vaya si la muchacha estaba molesta.

Poco se esperaba lo que le contaría cuando su enojo se hubiera calmado. Ella... una White Fang. Cuando eran protestantes a favor de la paz. Y claro, dejándolo cuando se convirtieron en el brazo del terrorismo.

Ella, queriendo ser una cazadora para mostrar al mundo que una faunus podía hacerlo. Que era tan buena como cualquier otro.

Sun la miró... y una sonrisa corrió por sus labios.

-¿Sabes? Nos parecemos mas de lo que crees. A mi me pasó algo similar, pero mi asunto fue mas familiar que otra cosa...

Y así, Blake escuchó una historia de traición, lazos de sangre y problemas en el lugar donde se debería encontrar el apoyo mas grande: La familia.

Pero con el tiempo, a diferencia de la historia que ella tenía, el relato de Sun se iba tornando mas brillante, mas lleno de esperanza, con un suceso muy particular en la misma.

Su decisión de no caer. De no ceder.

La vida de exterminado estaba llena de problemas y tragedias, pero el dolor no era algo que se debía evitar. Era algo con lo que se debía aprender a vivir para alcanzar la felicidad. O eso logró entender de la historia.

-Gracias Sun. Por alguna razón estoy de buen humor ahora... aguarda...-Sus ojos amarillos se posaron en un sitio en particular- Ese... !¿Que hacen ellos aquí?¡- Exclamó Blake, mientras, sin previo aviso, saltaba del balcón en donde habían estado tomando te, y se proponía a perseguir a dos sujetos de negro, con mascaras llamativas.

-Aquí va mi vida de nuevo...-Suspiró Sun, mientras, con una risa de resignación, daba un salto en trescientos sesenta grados y caía tras la muchacha, siguiéndola.

**El hotel, en la terraza**

-¿No te sientes mal por no ir con ellos a buscar a Blake?- Preguntó Grey, tocando ambos pulgares entre si- Yo si me preocupo... un poquito.

-Tu debilidad por los de tu propia clase siempre me ha parecido interesante, mi amigo- Sonrió Lily, aunque esta vez tenía los brazos cruzados. Luego su rictus se endureció. Mala señal.

-Huummm... ¿Que sucede?

-Malas noticias, mi enorme amigo- Susurró la muchacha de las trensas, mientras miraba hacia la media luna en el cielo- Muy malas. Hemos tenido noticias de Annie.

-!En serio¡ !¿Como está?¡ !No la vemos desde hace...¡

-Fénix- Lo interrumpió la narradora, asqueándose al nombrar la palabra siquiera. Su amigo le miró con ojos como platos- No solo desertó. Se unió a ellos Grey...

El enorme muchacho tartamudeó varias palabras incoherentes antes de armar una frase entendible-Jauney … ¿Lo sabe?

-No. Pero tarde o temprano lo sabrá, y si no se lo decimos antes de que entre en conflicto con Fénix de nuevo, puede costarle la vida.

-No... No será así-Susurró Grey, incomodo ante la idea- Sabes muy bien que Jaune... hará lo que tenga que hacer. Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Lily lo miró detenidamente, antes de darle la razón- Si Jaune hace esto... quizá nunca se recupere. Y eso que aun no ha superado lo de Len.

Grey miró hacia la ciudad, con la luces naranjas del hotel dándole en la espalda, contrastando con el pálido color de la luna -Crees... ¿Crees que Zaphire este con ellos?

La muchacha de negro miró hacia los edificios bajo ella, y respirando el fresco aire de la noche, susurró- Seguro que si. Seguro que...Un momento...- Sin agregar mas, se llevó una mano a la oreja. Su comunicador estaba reaccionando. Captando una frecuencia particular...

-!Grey¡ !Problemas¡ !Busca tu traje¡

**La ciudad, centro.**

-¿Donde diablos está?-Se preguntó Ruby, frustrada de tanto buscar. Podía haberse fugado en cualquier momento, pero tenía que ser justo cuando era de noche.

Para colmo, como vestía de negro, iba a ser difícil ubicarla.

-!Hum¡ Como si pudiéramos confiar en esa margina..!WOW¡-Exclamó la muchacha de blanco, cuando su acompañante, Neptune, se desprendió el saco de piloto, mostrando un traje gris con implantes en la espalda, enramándose a sus hombros y codos- Lo lamento, bella señorita, pero el deber me llama- Dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora, saltó hacia adelante, desenvainando de uno de sus implantes, un arma bastante particular. De echo,el implante entero era un arma.

El muchacho ganó un gran impulso, y alcanzando velocidades inhumanas, salió a la carrera, perdiéndose de vista rápidamente.

-¿Que rayos?- Se preguntó Yang, confundida.

- !Es Blake¡- Gritó la voz de Lily, perdiendo todo signo de clase, mientras caía detrás de ellas, vestida con un traje similar al de Neptune, pero con implantes ubicados en sus caderas y rodillas-

!Esta en el muelle¡ !Y va a tener problemas si no nos apuramos¡

Mientras hablaba con rapidez, pudieron ver como, a lo lejos, pasaba Grey volando. Al parecer, esos pies poderosos le daban una distancia tremenda en los saltos.

-!Nadie de mi equipo correrá peligro mientras yo sea su líder¡- Exclamó Ruby con orgullo, mientras

desenfundaba la espada en alto "!Por fin podré probar a este bebe¡"

Yang se tronó los dedos, ladeando la cabeza- !Claro¡ Venimos a descansar, después de todo.

Weiss solo suspiró- Supongo... que debería proteger a mis compañeros- Murmuró, mientras desenvainaba su estoque.

-!Entonces, equipo RWBY, al ataque¡- Ordenó la pequeña líder, mientras todo el equipo se ponía en movimiento.

Pese a lo tenso de la situación, la narradora vio a las tres amigas corriendo hacia el muelle en rescate de un miembro de su grupo, y no pudo si no sonreír con nostalgia. Tantos recuerdos... tantos momentos melancólicos.

**El puerto.**

-!Hermanos de White Fang¡ !¿Que hacen junto con esta escoria?¡- Preguntó Blake, manteniendo al criminal Roman Torchwick entre la espada y la pared. Este, bien vestido y con sombrero, simplemente sonrió con suficiencia- Mi querida niña. No estamos precisamente juntos por que si...

-Si no, para hacer negocios- Completó otra voz, a unos diez metros. En la distancia, la muchacha de negro divisó a un hombre alto, de hombros muy anchos, con un traje negro rodeando ajustado, lleno de implantes en varios lados del cuerpo. En su mano sostenía seis esferas de metal del tamaño de una bola de bolos, en contacto entre si, como si fueran una cadena.

Sin previo aviso, saltó hacia adelante, mientras las esferas se unían formando una especie de cono, cargándose de electricidad.

-!Y no queremos ser interrumpidos¡- Exclamó, lanzándose sobre la muchacha, mientras Roman se deslizaba entre su agarre y se alejaba del peligro.

Blake trató de cubrirse con la espada que había robado a uno de sus enemigos, pero no le hizo falta.

Una vara roja y gris, de metálicas extensiones, paró en seco la acometida del atacante.

Sonriendo, Sun mostró su espalda apoyada contra la vara y el cono, mientras el polvo se esparcía por su traje.

-Un exterminador... malditos sean...-Susurró el sujeto de las esferas, mientras el traje terminaba de cerrarse sobre su rostro, tapándolo por completo.

-Justo cuando pensé que podría ponerse peor..-Susurró, mientras con un movimiento habilidoso, ponía su vara en frente de el, posicionándose para el combate- !Evita el fuego enemigo¡

-!No lo necesitas decir dos veces¡-Exclamó Blake, mientras saltaba hacia Roman, desesperada por dañarlo lo mas posible. Pero el sujeto era demasiado rápido. Incluso se reía en su cara mientras esquivaba sus ataques, como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo.

Y claro, el resto de los integrantes de los White Fang no se quedaron de brazos cruzados. Preparados, desenvainaron armas y entraron a la contienda con katanas y disparos.

La muchacha de negro tuvo problemas entre atacar y esquivar al mismo tiempo, así que desistió de atacar a Roman y se enfocó en defenderse de los ataques.

Esquivaba, y desarmaba. Por alguna razón, algo le impulsaba a no matar a estas personas. A estos antiguos aliados de la causa.

Los eludía con gracia, girando sobre sus espaldas y pasando debajo de ellos. Cada enemigo evitado era desarmado y golpeado, enviado lejos para no estorbar.

Evitar el filo de uno, para rodar por abajo de este esquivando las balas, tomar el arma de otro y lanzarla contra la katana de un tercero, eludiendo un cuarto ataque.

Era mas sencillo con robots.

Fue entonces que vio como Torchwick le apuntaba con el bastón... y el cañón en el bastón, como si fuera una pistola...

O no.

Antes de escucharse un bang, un pedazo de metal rojo voló hacia el rostro del ladrón, golpeándolo con fuerza.

Sorprendida, Blake siguió con la mirada este objeto, que terminó siendo parte de la vara de Sun, que se dividía en ligeros cilindros de metal para volver a formarse después.

El muchacho tampoco la tenía fácil.

El oponente en traje demostraba ser un oponente formidable... por no decir preparado.

El traje que portaba el enemigo funcionaba a toda potencia, mientras que el de Sun era un traje de emergencia, no de servicio. Y sumado a esto, las esferas del oponente tenían gran variedad.

Se cerraban sobre el, tratando de atraparlo, pero el esquivaba usando su vara para pararse sobre ella haciendo equilibrio. Saltaba haciendo una mortal hacia atrás, dividiendo su vara para que no quedase atrapada entre las esferas, y se incorporaba en el suelo, con su arma reformándose en sus manos, solo para parar en seco otro ataque de su rival, quien usaba las esferas como una gran masa.

Parandola a duras penas, gimiendo por el esfuerzo, Sun logró sacarse el peso de encima, pero rodó hacia atrás rápidamente para evitar que la misma masa que repelió no viniera por un segundo golpe. Que de echo vino y rompió gran parte del suelo, levantando placas de concreto que arrojaron al muchacho hacia adelante.

Gracias a su flexibilidad pudo pasar alrededor del rival, pero una rápida patada a su espalda no pudo ser evitada, arrojándolo contra uno de los vagones del puerto.

Hubiera seguido con su acometida, pero el enemigo dudó cuando un disparo rebotó contra su traje.

El disparo había venido de Roman, quien había errado el tiro ya que Blake había desviado su bastón con el filo de su espada.

Gimiendo disgustada, la muchacha daba corte tras corte, pero el enemigo simplemente esquivaba, tratando de disparar de vez en cuando sin mucho éxito.

El resto de los White Fang atacaban sin cesar, haciendo que la muchacha comenzara a quedarse sin opciones.

Fue entonces que Roman decidió que había sido suficiente.

Con un rápido movimiento, metió un tackle en los pies de Blake, y le dio una patada en el aire, enviándola contra un costado.

En ese instante de descuido, la muchacha de negro pudo ver como el resto de sus antiguos compañeros, vestidos de negro y con mascarás, le apuntaban fríamente.

-!No¡-Gritó Blake, en un inútil atento de impedir lo inevitable.

En ese instante, Sun saltó entremedio, sabiendo que probablemente de emergencia no soportaría tanto poder de fuego.

Por suerte, las armas de los enemigos, sorpresivamente, cayeron echas pedazos al suelo.

Alarmados, todos miraron hacia arriba.

Con la luna de fondo, Lily, vestida con su uniforme de exterminadora, les miraba con una siniestra sonrisa, mientras sus manos dejaban ver suaves tanzas transparentes salir de sus dedos- Lo lamento chicos. Hoy no se juega con balas.

-!Ataquen¡- Ordenó una voz joven, mientras un haz amarillo, cayendo entre los enemigos, y enviándolos al aire con fuerte golpes hacia arriba. Entremedio del caos, pudo verse a Yang, dando golpes con energía. Los enemigos volaban en todas direcciones.

En el aire, se golpeaban contra unos glifos sólidos que se formaban súbitamente, mientras en un destello gélido, la muchacha de blanco, Weiss, se deslizaba moviendo su estoque con gran maestría, mientras los enemigos caían desarmados y semi congelados al suelo.

Roman, viéndose arrinconado, atinó a terminar con su objetivo mas cercano, apuntando a Blake justo cuando Sun bajó la guardia.

Justo en ese momento, el filo de una espada bajó el bastón al suelo.

-!No en mi guardia, ladrón¡- Exclamó Ruby, sonriendo, mientras saltaba hacia adelante haciendo un corte con su espada.

Roman tuvo que admitir que la chica era rápida la primera vez que la conoció. Pero ahora, era simplemente inhumana.

El filo de la espada se movía mas rápido que el sonido de su andar, y esquivar los cortes era ya una cuestión de adivinar a donde iría el ataque.

Y no se puede adivinar por siempre.

En un movimiento en falso, el ladrón dejó un lado de su guardia abierta.

Ruby, saltando con el filo haciendo un circulo perfecto, cortó el bastón/escopeta a la mitad.

Roman miró estupefacto su arma echa pedazos, mientras saltaba hacia atrás- !Maldita mocosa¡- Alcanzó a protestar, pero no antes de que la muchacha estuviera en frente de el.

-!Responde por tus crímenes¡- Argumentó la muchacha rápidamente, mientras golpeaba con el mango del arma el estomago del rival, y dejaba que su aura recorriera el arma, provocando que varios pétalos de rosas rodearan la punta del arma, transformándola en una especie de látigo -!Lo mismo para todos ustedes¡- Declaró, mirando a los enemigos detrás, mientras pasaba de largo al ladrón, y haciendo el látigo de pétalos aun mas largo, daba un fuerte golpe de barrida, tirando a casi todo rival en la zona, incluido Torchwick.

- !Rindete ladrón¡- Incitó la muchacha, apuntando con el filo de la espada, ya sin pétalos, al pecho del derribado enemigo.

Poco se esperaba que, entre los que su latigazo no pudo derribar, se encontrara el sujeto de las esferas, quien atacó con las mismas echas una masa.

La muchacha apenas si alcanzó a apilar los pétalos en frente del su cuerpo, provocando una especie de barrera, que apenas si pudo evitar el golpe, pero no la fuerza que la envió volando siete metros hacia atrás.

- Interesante. Tienes un arma particular...-Comenzó a murmura el sujeto con la mascara metálica.

-!Bastardo¡- Exclamó Yang, mientras saltaba hacia el con los puños listos.

-Usas tu aura para activarla. Interesante- Hablaba el sujeto, esquivando los puñetazos como si fueran lentos cual tortuga, y a los que no, dejaba a sus esferas bloquear los golpes- Pero no tienes la suficiente aura para...- En un momento, dio un salto hacia atrás, y dejando a Yang pasar de largo, dejó que la sorpresa la invadiera por unos segundos, antes de darle un codazo que la enviara hacia abajo, haciéndola crear un pequeño cráter contra el suelo- mantener el arma activa.

-!Yang¡- Gritó Weiss, mientras saltaba al rescate de su amiga. El sujeto, pese a todo, estaba listo para recibirla con dos esferas listas para ser usadas como un garrote. Pero su mano se vió ralentizada.

Dos tanzas la sujetaban con fuerza.

-!No tan rápido¡- Exclamó Lily, mientras arrojaba sus cuchillas contra el traje del rival, clavándose estas sin traspasarla, pero con las tanzas conectándose entre ellas.

- !Valiente esfuerzo, pero mi traje está mas haya del de servicio¡- Rió el tipo, mientras movía el brazos hacia adelante, aplastando el suelo con su puño.

Claro que esperaba encontrar a una rubia y a su amiga en el camino, pero al parecer la muchacha de blanco fue lo suficientemente rápida.

- !¿Donde diablos están los refuerzos?¡- Se quejó Roman, parándose mientras tomaba una espada de uno de sus compañeros caídos.

- !Te refieres a estos¡-Gritó una voz desde varios metros en al lejanía. Era Neptune, disparando su arma contra los numerosos helicópteros en curso hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Cada disparo congelaba el lugar del impacto, haciendo que los vehículos perdieran altitud y se chocasen contra los vagones.

En el momento en que uno iba a caer al suelo , algo paró en seco su caida. Un grito descomunal sacudió el puerto entero, mientras el helicóptero giraba en su propia punta, para luego ser lanzado contra el sujeto en el traje.

Usando su mano libre para manipular las esferas, el sujeto las apiló como si se tratara de una espada, y cortó en vehículo a la mitad, dejando ver graciosamente como sus tripulantes salían disparados hacia todos lados.

Pero lo que no se esperaba es que, al instante, apareciera en frente un muchacho descomunal, vestido con traje gris y con implantes en sus brazos y manos, atentando a darle un no muy cariñoso abraso.

Actuando con rapidez, el sujeto extendió las manos para encontrar las de Gey, forcejeando con ellas con mucho esfuerzo.

-!Un faunus elefante¡- Se jacto,mientras su traje negro comenzaba a mostrar líneas rojas funcionando alrededor de su cuerpo- !Todo un día de sorpresas¡

Grey se encontró sorprendido de que su enemigo estuviera comenzando a ganarle en fuerza.

-!Grey¡ !Sal de ahí¡-Gritó Ruby, mientras activaba los pétalos en la espada de nuevo.

Sin ánimos de discutir, el enorme muchacho dio un salto hacia atrás. Su rival le hubiera seguido, pero las tanzas de Lily se lo impidieron a tiempo.

Ruby apreció el momento, y enviando sus pétalos cual tallo de espinas, enredó las hélices de uno de los helicópteros, haciendo caer justo encima del enemigo.

La explosión fue potente.

Pero pese al silencio que ocasionó durante segundos después de la explosión, la figura del sujeto pudo ser vista haciendo equilibrio sobre una de las partes traseras del destrozados vehículo.

Sun, sin dar respiro ni al enemigo ni a si mismo, se deshizo del ultimo White Fang con el que combatía y corrió por el destrozado extremo del helicóptero, con la vara en alto, encontrándose con el enemigo cara a cara.

Los golpes no se hicieron esperar, mientras el fuego se elevaba en frente de ellos, indiferente.

Mientras tanto, Blake volvía a perseguir a su presa, quien volvía a esquivar sus ataques sin problemas, solo para encontrarse rodeado por Ruby a sus espaldas. No podía atacar. Solamente defender.

En esos instantes de pesar, Roman se encontró salvado por lo que menos se esperaba ver.

Un hombre sin traje. Con el torso desnudo.

Ambas armas chocaron contra su piel... para rebotar inútilmente hacia atrás, desestabilizando a sus usuarios.

-¿Pero que?...- Susurró Blake, confundida, mientras Ruby volvía a la carga.

El sujeto simplemente recibía los golpes con los brazos, o moviéndose levemente para recibirlos con el pecho, sin sufrir el mas mínimo daño.

-!¿Que sucede?¡- Se quejó Ruby, mientras atrás de ella, tirando a un White Fang que tenía en el medio, Yang aparecía para brindar apoyo.

Con duros e incesantes golpes, la muchacha atacó al hombre de pelo naranja. Pero era inútil.

Con cada golpe podría haber aboyado una pared de metal reforzado, pero el pecho de este sujeto no recibía ni un rasguño.

-!Probemos con un cambio¡- Propuso Weiss, apareciendo por detrás, dejando que un glifo liberara una onda gélida hacia el oponente.

El tipo solo se dio vuelta, y la recibió... con el rostro, sonriendo.

Las pestañas se le congelaron un poco, pero movió sus ojos sugerentemente, deshaciéndose de la escarcha.

-¿Terminaron?- Dijo el hombre, riendo mientras se levantaba de hombros- Mi turno.

Mientras tanto, contra el sujeto en traje con las esferas, Sun tenía un tiempo bastante complicado, pese a que tenía la ayuda de las tanzas de Lily, no podía contar ni con Grey ni con Neptune por que ellos estaban ocupados reteniendo a los helicópteros.

Eso fue hasta que Lily saltó hacia adelante, para atrapar en el aire a Weiss, que salió volando.

-!Amiga¡ !¿Estas bien?¡

Tosiendo, la muchacha de blanco respondió- Si... *Cougth**Cougth* Es tipo golpea fuerte...-Susurró, recuperando aire, mientras se agarraba el estomago con dolor.

Fue entonces que la muchacha de negro miró hacia el campo de combate ajeno. Roman estaba huyendo, si, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era ver a ese sujeto de pelo naranja atacando incesantemente a las Blake y Ruby, como si le fuera tan sencillo...

Como si tuviera tanta experiencia...

-!No¡ !No puede ser¡- Exclamó, mientras ayudaba a reincorporar a Weiss en sus pies.

-!Cuidado¡-Gritó Weiss, mientras la empujaba para saltar al lado contrario a su vez, evitando que cuatro esferas las aplastaran.

-!No le des la espalda a tu rival¡-Gritó Sun, mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el pecho del sujeto con mascara metálica, haciendo trastabillas varios pasos hacia atrás, pero sin perder el equilibrio.

-No volverá a pasar- Aseguró el enemigo, mientras juntaba todas sus esferas en unas sola bola.

Mientras tanto, el sujeto de pelo naranja paraba la espada de Blake con su antebrazo, mientras con su otra mano paraba el filo de Crocea Mors- !Oh¡ El pequeño Jauney te prestó su espada- Sonrió el sujeto, mientras cerraba su puño sobre el arma. Haciendo fuerza, Ruby trató de liberar su arma, pero su enemigo era muy fuerte- Debes ser su nuevo objeto de adoración. Hazme un favor y mándale un mensaje ¿Si?- Al terminar la frase, numerosas explosiones se hicieron presentes.

Grey y Neptune saltaron hacia atrás, repelidos por estas, mientras un ultimo helicóptero se mostraba

amenazante, con una figura muy bien vestida y arreglada en la puerta de entrada.

Se llamaba Cinder.

Sin hacer muchos alardes, Roman saltó desde uno de los vagones hacia el vehículo, mientras la mujer en la puerta seguía haciendo glifos de los cuales salían disparadas bolas de fuego potentes.

Entonces, sin prestar demasiada atención al combate en curso, ambos luchadores, el de las esferas y el que no tenía traje alguno, saltaron hacia atrás varios metros en el aire.

De sus brazos se desprendieron dos propulsores que los llevaron hasta el helicóptero de Cinder, y mientras lo abordaban, el sujeto de pelo naranja Gritó- !Dile que le llegó la hora de pagar por lo que nunca hizo¡

Mientras los vehículos se alejaban, Ruby miraba curiosa a sus enemigos en retirada.

Mientras tanto, Lily susurraba para sus adentros -Jericho. Así que por fin te muestras... ¿Ahora estas con los White Fang?

Ajeno a todo esto, la muchacha de la caperuza seguía observando el horizonte negro, lleno de estrellas.

**Fin del capítulo 7.**

**Bueno gente, así cerramos por hoy. Continuando con la difícil promesa de traer un capítulo Miércoles, Jueves y Viernes. **

**¿Le viene gustando el combate hasta ahora? Es la primera vez que narro uno en el que hay tantos personajes involucrados ¿Fue fácil de leer? ¿Entretenido? ¿Tedioso? ¿Absurdo? **

**!Díganme su opinión así mejoro XD¡**

**¿Los enemigos mostrados hoy les han gustado? ¿Les parecieron interesantes? Eso también me sirve mucho. No es la ultima vez que se ven a los antagonistas, mucho menos a Jericho.**

**Una batalla épica para el final les puedo prometer, eso si XD.**

**Las capacidad de la espada, el traje de Sun. Si, hoy mostré mucho.**

**Los pétalos de Ruby manifestándose como su aura atravez de la espada. Si, muy mucho :P. De todas formas, díganme que opinan por favor que esto me ayuda a seguir escribiendo como no se dan una idea XD.**

**¿Alguna recomendación? ¿Algún pedido? No olviden avisar!**

**Bueno, hasta la PROXIMA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cumpliendo con mi promesa, he aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Ahora, mientras en la ciudad estalla el impresionante Caos ¿que pasará en Beacon?**

**Leamos, averigüemos, y abróchense el cinturón por que el capítulo de hoy es intenso cual telenovela dramática.**

**SALTEMOS A LA HISTORIA!**

Suspiró. Esto iba a ser difícil, pero no podía darse por vencido.

Ya había arreglado a Crocea Mors en el pasado. Ahora debía aplicar lo que conocía en una nueva arma: Crecent Rose

**Capítulo 8:Recuerdos hirientes.**

_**Flashback. Oficina del director.**_

_El nave con destino a la ciudad había partido hace relativamente poco, pero el rubio no perdió tiempo en preparar todo para comenzar a trabajar. Sabía que tenía pocos ratos que dedicarle a su proyecto entre las clases y sus sesiones de entrenamiento..._

_Que eran bastante decepcionantes en comparación con las de Ruby, debía aclarar, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse estar. Tenía asuntos que resolver y combates que realizar._

_Pero para ello necesitaba ayuda. Y claro que Ozpin la iba a prestar. Después de todo, Jaune no pedía nada por sus servicios ¿No?_

_Su mandíbula cayó al piso cuando escuchó un firme -No. Ya hemos pagado mas que suficiente en preparar tu habitación para varios meses incluso._

_-Pero director... Necesito hacer esto. Es por el bien de una amiga de confianza._

_-Ella ya tiene las habilidades y el arma adecuada, sin nombrar a todo el personal de Beacon y Scherko, para protegerla. Aunque sus intenciones puedan ser altruistas, señor Arc, su fundamento no lo es. Ademas...- El hombre de pelo gris se echó hacia adelante- ¿Que clase de regalo no se prepara con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación? Si usted recibiera mi ayuda, sería demasiado facil ¿No?_

_Jaune resopló mientras se recostaba en la silla y echaba ambas manos en su cara._

_**Fin del flashback**_

**Beacon, sótano particular.**

-Al menos te dio este lugar para trabajar- Apreció Adam, mientras veía a su amigo con un delantal grueso, y todo el cabello rubio manchado de aceite.

-!Esto es complicado¡ !Me incluso que Crocea Mors¡ !Esta chica es inhumana¡

-Siempre tuviste un gusto por lo inhumano- Bromeó el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos mientras le miraba atravez de su aparato ocular.

-!¿Vas a ayudar o molestar?¡

-Mi tarifa es molestar, Jaune. Y toma la llave del número tres antes de que se te olvide- Aclaró Adam, mientras le dejaba cerca la herramienta, pero no demasiado.

Si algo llegaba a ensuciar su ropa, el mundo conocería el apocalipsis.

Jaune tembló ante el recuerdo de la ultima vez que alguien había derramado comida en la falta del pelirrojo, y se puso los lentes de plástico, volviendo a su trabajo.

Separar el filo del mango. Ya. Aflojar los pernos y clavos, separar las partes soldadas. Aceitar antes de proceder para no dañar el equipo. Sacar toda parte del soporte con cuidado. Poner cada parte a resguardo para no sufrir deterioro. Mantener el metal en fresco y las partes en temperatura adecuada.

Y luego, pasar a la mitad.

-Jaune. Ahora hay clases, y si faltas de nuevo, comenzarán a haber muchas represalias- Indicó el pelirrojo, aunque sabía el desenlace de la situación.

-!Si nadie va a ayudarme no hay forma en que termine con esto a tiempo si asisto a clases¡- Se quejó Jaune, bastante nervioso mientras trabajaba en el arma como si estuviera manipulando plutonio- !Dile a los profesores que me dio gangrena, fiebre, gripe, varicela y epatitis si hace falta¡ !No pienso moverme de aquí¡

-Jeje... te traeré tu tarea- Sonrió el pelirrojo, mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Jaune bufó resignado, mientras ignoraba el calor que tenía encima, y continuaba descifrando partes del arma junto con el plano que tenía en frente. Esto sería todo un día sin ver la luz del sol.

**Beacon, habitación del equipo APRN**

-!Hey Adam¡ !¿Que haces?¡ !¿Podemos ayudar?¡ !¿Podemos mirar?¡ !¿Podemos...?¡- La mano de Ren tapó la boca de la hiperactiva muchacha, quien pese a tener los dedos en sus labios, no dejaba de hablar.

- De todas maneras, su interés habla por todos- Completó el muchacho, sentado en su cama- ¿Que estas haciendo?

-Jaune no pudo asistir a clases por que tenía una potente diarrea crónica. Ahora estoy haciendo su tarea- Indicó el pelirrojo, escribiendo en el cuaderno.

-Entiendo- Respondió Ren mientras se echaba hacia atrás en su cama, habiendo terminado su tarea anteriormente- ¿Sabes? Pude haberte ayudado si lo pedías.

-Lo se. Cuando necesite tu ayuda, voy a pedirla...-Un golpe ligero en su hombro por parte de Pyrrha le hizo concluir- Aunque gracias por ofrecerla.

Ren rió para sus adentros. Los dos pelirrojos de su equipo se habían vuelto muy cercanos, tanto como el y Nora.

Mientras su relación con su amiga de la infancia era una montaña rusa con explosivos pegados a los costados, la de Adam y Pyrrha era como un camino recto, calmo...

Con un destino bastante visible, y conocido. Quizá aceptado por ambos.

El oriental trató de cerrar sus ojos para ganar algo de sueño, pensando en los detalles.

Ambos debían de saber que si seguían confiando tanto en el otro, si seguían trabajando juntos y abriéndose entre ellos, terminarían juntos.

Justo como el y Nora. Y ambos lo aceptaban, ya que nada hacían para cambiarlo.

"Quien camina sobre una dirección, hizo las pases con la misma antes de comenzar a andar" Pensó, mientras se acomodaba en el colchón.

Claro que no iba a ser posible...

-!¿Jaune está enfermo?¡ !¿Necesita ayuda?¡ !Podemos llevarle medicina¡ !Y helado¡ !Y un video juego¡ !Y romperle las piernas¡

-!¿Romperle las piernas?¡

-Ops... se me escapó- Rió la muchacha, respondiendo a Pyrrha.

-Pidió especificamente que no lo molestaran. Ozpin, quiero decir... el doctor recetó reposo sin interrupción- Pyrrha miró a su líder no muy convencida de sus argumentos. Aunque tuvo que dar crédito a la ultima parte- Algo embarazoso el olor, ademas.

Todos asintieron animados y con algo de risa.

**Beacon, sótano particular.**

**-**Así que uno este con esto... y luego uso el soldador aquí...Bien... esto es mas difícil de lo que creí...- Murmuró Jaune, mientras cambiaba sus guantes chamuscados por otros. Trabajar con metal hirviendo requería mucho trabajo, pero la mejora intentada en la guadaña no era cualquier mejora.

Era agregarle una ventaja mas aya de lo que la tecnología podía hacer. Y claro, eso necesitaba arreglos el doble de complicados de realizar.

Reforzar el filo al rojo vivo, con los materiales que Yang la trajera de la ciudad, no sin antes preparar el arma para el cambio.

Suspirando largamente, el rubio se agachó a levantar una caja metálica del suelo.

La abrió, y dentro de ella, encontró algo que sus recuerdos querían borrar. Algo de lo cual nunca iba a poder pasar del todo...

-Len. Perdoname, pero tengo que... usar tu traje...- Susurró, dejando que las lágrimas se derramaran por su rostro- Te lo compensaré... en algún momento.

Respirando con algo de dificultad, el muchacho tomó el traje de exterminador y lo puso a un costado de la mesa. Con extremo cuidado, comenzó a separar una parte de la otra con un monstruoso aparato, que tenía el tamaño de dos personas, pero que movía un cuchillo del tamaño de una uña. Y es que esa era la fuerza que necesitaba para desarmar un traje de exterminador sin que este activara su mecanismo de preservación, autodestruyendose. De echo, la cantidad de energía magnética que desprendía el aparato hacía que se apagara cada diez minutos, con una hora entera de enfriamiento.

-Ruby... Dios, espero que te guste...- Rió Jaune, mientras con mucha fuerza, pero con toda la delicadeza que podía, movía el pequeño filo sobre el traje, separando sus fibras delicadamente.

Luego de unas cuatro horas de trabajo, el muchacho separó del traje unos ligamentos finos, similares a venas del cuerpo humano, pero un poco mas gruesas.

Estas eran las que permitían el movimiento de aura automático por todo el cuerpo, concentrándola en donde hacía falta.

Jaune reforzaría el filo de la Crecent Rose con los ligamentos "Auricos", conectándolos mediante el mango con su usuario, permitiéndole canalizar el aura de forma mas efectiva en el filo del objeto.

El problema con usar el aura en un objeto era que esta recorría toda la superficie de lo implementado en cuestión, pero con estos ligamentos, ella podría utilizar su aura para potenciar el filo de la guadaña, ya no teniendo que envidiar nada a quienes usaban Dust para potenciar sus ataques...

Y si Ruby utilizaba Dust en el filo de su arma, literalmente podría cortar un yate al medio.

Mientras dejaba el acero secar, tomaba los ligamentos que le quedaban, y los utilizaba en el mecanismo de disparo que tenía el arma.

Con algunos arreglos, aunque super complicados, podría ser capaz de disparar toda munición con una fuerte potenciación de Aura, haciendo los ataques mas veloces, rápidos y, muy, pero muy destructivos.

Ademas iba a agregar tambores rotativos, para que se pudieran cargar varios tipos de balas en el arma sin echar a perder el potencial de fuego.

Pero no era fácil. El metal debía ser cambiado totalmente por uno menos pesado y mas móvil para no agregar mas carga al peso actual del arma. Lo cual no podría sin arruinar la estética del arma.

Por lo cual, solo le quedaba una opción: Tratamiento de aura.

Se usaba en la creación de los trajes, pero no era nada fácil. Mediante una conexión con los satélites que descargaban los datos de sus trajes, el aura actuaba como radar y suavizador, pero en vez de ser suavizado por el aura del usuario, lo era por el Dust del satélite.

Claro que eso requería un satélite... y el solo conocía uno. El suyo.

-Pero... prefiero que tengas un arma para defenderte...-Susurró el muchacho, ingresando los datos en una laptop cercana, sabiendo que un segundo usuario cortaría muchos de los usos adicionales del traje, sin mencionar que bajaría levemente su rendimiento.

"Todo por la causa" Pensó, mientras continuaba el trabajo al ver como el satélite descargaba los datos del arma y su dueña, según los archivos de Beacon.

**Beacon, cafetería.**

Adam estaba almorzando con frialdad como siempre, pero cambió su hábito súbitamente cuando Pyrrha, con seriedad en su mirar, le susurró algo al oído.

-Disculpen, pero olvidamos algo en la biblioteca. Volveremos apenas podamos- Se disculpó el pelirrojo, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida seguido de cerca por su compañera.

-!Si se besan que sea encima de un árbol¡ !Es mas romántico¡- Gritó Nora, sin importarle que la escucharan todos en el lugar.

Pyrrha se puso roja como un tomate, mientras Adam simplemente aceleraba el paso.

**Beacon, biblioteca.**

El pelirrojo procedió a sacar los archivos que llevaba oculto entre las ropas- Bien. Muéstrame que encontraste.

-Bueno... Date la vuelta...-Replicó Pyrrha, algo incomoda y con color en las mejillas.

-¿Para que?- Protestó su líder, hasta que vio hacia donde dirigía su mano para extraer los archivos

- !Oh¡ Deacuerdo... avisame cuando estés lista...- Agregó el muchacho, dándole la espalda. Debía ser bochornoso para ella que le vieran meter su mano entre sus senos hasta el fondo de su escote para sacar unos archivos. Probablemente se hubiera podido apreciar algo mas de todo su anguloso cuerpo...

"!Basta cerebro¡ !Ya habíamos acordado que hacer acerca de estas cosas¡" se reprochó mentalmente, mientras se daba vuelta una vez Pyrrha le indicó que podía hacerlo.

Aun estaba con las mejillas coloradas, pero la amazona alcanzó unas carpetas de papel a su líder.

-Estuve buscando como me dijiste, y logré hacer algunas conexiones- Explicó, señalando las hojas mientras se ponía a su lado en frente del estante de libros- Según estos archivos, Leiro Taurus ha sido encontrado combatiendo "CONTRA" Fénix, y no a favor. Sin embargo, tal como me dijiste, eso no es demasiado nuevo si tenemos en cuenta que lo que haya dicho es cierto. Ahora, es aquí cuando me puse a pensar e hice una investigación propia de estos papeles. ¿Como Jaune pudo salirse de una compañía como Scherko tan fácil mente? Por que retenerlo pondría en riesgo su vida si el está lo suficientemente determinado para huir. Entonces, simplemente lo dejarían llegado cierto punto de insistencia. Eso pasa con los reclutas... "Especiales" ¿No es así?

-En cierta forma...-Admitió el pelirrojo, impresionado por las capacidades deductivas de su compañera, pero entonces miró hacia la hoja que señalaba su amiga, acercando ambos la mirada al punto.

-Entonces, suponiendo eso, Leiro es alguien "Especial". Pero entonces ¿Por que no vimos o presentimos nada extraño cuando nos encontramos con el en "Forever Fall"? Jaune explotó en aura, Lily parece ser especial de por si, y Grey no hace ni falta mencionarlo. Pero este sujeto no demostró nada fuera de lo común, a no ser su traje y armas.

-No. No tiene nada especial, mas que un deseo insaciable de deshonrar a mi familia...-Susurró el muchacho, con mucho veneno entre sus dientes.

Pyrrha estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero se cortó a si misma, y continuó- Entonces, teniendo en cuenta a este grupo "Fénix" al cual te refieres, como un antagonista muy potente a Scherko. ¿Como haría Leiro Taurus para abandonarlos sin morir en el intento?

-Ayuda exterior...

-Exacto. Esta fotografía muestra, aunque de forma borrosa, a un sujeto de negro cubriendo su retirada. No se quien es, pero es alguien que conoce...

-Yo se quien es- La interrumpió, reconociendo la silueta del sujeto- Y se como logró salvarlo. Simplemente conoce muy bien a sus antiguos enemigos para saber como funcionan. El era el hermano mayor de la líder del grupo de Jaune antes del gran cambio. Su nombre es Jericho, y de echo fue quien nos preparó para ser exterminadores.

-¿Pero me dices que Scherko es nuestro enemigo?- Preguntó Pyrrha, temiendo lo peor.

-No. Jericho desertó hace varios meses. Pero al parecer, ahora anda con su propia agenda...- Recordando algo, Adam continuó con su conclusión- Leiro me había dicho que Fénix era un juego de niños... entonces, si el y Jericho están trabajando juntos...

-"¿Acaso los griegos sabían del caballo de Troya antes de utilizarlo?"- Parafraseó una voz familiar desde detrás del estante- "¿O quizá se aprovecharon de las tropas del enemigo, que confiaron en la estadía del monumento como una salvación por parte de los dioses?"

Ambos se dirigieron, expectantes, al otro lado del estante.

Echado sobre un asiento, amacandose en el, un sujeto en traje negro ajustado, lleno de implantes, leía un libro mientras jugueteaba como una tomahawk en su mano libre.

Una tomahauk negra.

Leiro sonrió anchamente. Detrás de el, se escuchó una explosión. En la biblioteca, un gran agujero se vio, echo a base de explosivos.

Y por el, pasaron cientos de monstruos, enojados y listos para derramar sangre.

**Beacon, cafetería.**

Ren estaba muy reflexivo esa tarde. Y a Nora le preocupaba.

-!El gran pensador¡ !¿Que te ocurre?¡- Exclamó la muchacha, dando pequeños saltos.

El muchacho simplemente apoyó su mentón en su mano, expresando su pensamiento- Nora... ¿No has notado que no hay nadie aquí? Es decir... esta desierto. Y es un recreo bastante extenso.

-!Oh¡ !Quizá han ido a ver una película¡

-¿Todos al mismo tiempo?...-Reflexionó, mientras sus sentidos percivieron algo con mucha rapidez.

-!Cuidado¡-Gritó, mientras empujaba a su amiga a un costado, recibiendo un potente golpe de un monstruo, mandándolo a volar contra un árbol.

-!Ren¡-Exclamó la chica hiperactiva, golpeando al monstruo con su maza antes de correr en auxilio de su amigo.

**Beacon, oficina del director.**

Ozpin deslizó la cabeza de un monstruo con su espada bastón, mientras ponía llave a la puerta de su oficina tras de si.

Lo mas rápido que pudo, puso a los alumnos a resguardo en su lugar de estadía, quedando el afuera. Pero claro, no tenía tiempo de ponerse a resguardo el. Era el director de la academia, y como tal, debía imponer el ejemplo.

Sin dudarlo un instante, se puso en posición de combate.

Quizá varios de sus alumnos murieran este día, pero por Dios que sus enemigos no iban a abandonar el establecimiento con vida...

Eso fue lo que pensaba, antes de observar el pasillo, antes repleto de seres del Grim, ahora totalmente lleno de cadáveres de esos seres.

Entre ellos, la figura de un exterminador en traje envainaba dos metralladoras en su cintura.

-Director. Le ruega vuelva a su rutina de todos los días. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esta molestia- Indicó el guerrero, mientras corría hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Junto con ellos, otros varios se unieron.

Ozpin les miró incrédulo. No podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

-No te sorprendas tanto- Inquirió Angus, vestida de forma normal, con la pipa en mano, mientras caminaba suavemente por los pasillos como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo- Nuestra tarea es que ustedes solo deban defenderse como ultimo recurso. Y claro, ese ultimo recurso incluye usarnos como escudo humano una vez estemos muertos. Vuelva a sus tareas, ninguno de sus alumnos va a ser siquiera lastimado, director. Eso puedo asegurarlo.

-Prefiero cerciorarme- Indicó el cazador, con su espada desenfundada, mientras avanzaba entre los cadaveres.

**Beacon, la biblioteca.**

Era demasiado para ellos dos.

Leiro era muy rápido, y esquivar sus ataques, junto con el de otras docenas de seres del Grim no solo era tedioso.

Era imposible.

Con un potente patada, el sujeto mandó a volar a Pyrrha contra uno de los estantes, derribandolo, mientras con una mano atacaba a Adam, quien apenas si alcanzó a cubrirse con la katana desenfundada.

No se esperaba que la mano de su enemigo trabajara rapido en su cuello.

Con un firme agarre, el muchacho soltó su arma, casi sin aire- Adam, Adam, Adam. ¿Cuando aprenderás a llevar el traje de auxilio siempre contigo?- Bromeó Leiro, mofándose de su superioridad en la situación- El deshacerme de ustedes dos no me hizo ni sudar...

-No... Podrás...hacer...-Trataba de hablar el pelirrojo, pero el agarre en su cuello era simplemente demasiado potente.

-¿Esto? Jaja, sabes que esto es solo una distracción- Se jactó el sujeto, manteniendo su sardónica sonrisa. Luego su mirada se concentró- ¿Donde está la Crecent Rose? Tienes hasta que, digamos... no puedas respirar. ¿Te parece bien, hermanito?

Pese a todo el dolor en su gargante, eso fue demasiado-!NO ME LLAMES TU HERMANO¡

Ignorando toda opresión en su gargante, el pelirrojo pateó el pecho del sujeto, liberándose de su agarre. A continuación, conectó un golpe en su cara con tanta fuerza que el enemigo voló dos metros hacia atrás, raspando el suelo.

Pero no desplomándose.

Leiro se secó algo de saliva del labio, y murmuró- Mal movimiento, chico rana.

Con rapidez de reacción casi inhumano, arrojó dos tomahawks hacia el muchacho, quien no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo...

Pero no recibió ninguno de los ataques.

-!Adam cuidado¡

El sonido de la carne y el filo resonó en el aire, mientras un cuerpo caía encima de el.

Las manos del faunus se encontraron rojas, pero no por el color del pelo de su amiga. Era por el color de la sangre...

-Pyrrha...!Pyrrha¡ !PYRRHAAAAAA¡

Gritó el pelirrojo, desesperado.

-!Hey Adam¡ !Deja el peso muerto y ven a entretenerte con los vivos¡- Apreció Leiro, mientras jugueteaba con sus hachas negras.

Los seres del Grim ya habían pasado todos para cuando un disparo resonó en la habitación... y una de las hachas de Leiro voló en pedazos.

Sorprendido, el sujeto se dio vuelta.

-Adam... puedes quitarte los protectores...- Indicó Jaune, apuntando con el dispositivo de disparo de la Crecent Rose, aunque sin la guadaña.

El pelirrojo dejó delicadamente a Pyrrha en el suelo, y se quitó los aparatos oculares.

Sus ojos de rana le miraron fijamente...

-¿Pero que rayos?-Preguntó Leiro, mientras observaba como Jaune estaba todo manchado con aceite y vistiendo un delantal.

-!VOY A HACERTE TRAGAR LA LENGUA A GOLPES¡-Rugió Adam, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras en un salto cuya potencia mandó a volar varios libros y estantes para atrás, alcanzaba a dar un golpe al enemigo, haciéndole perder el aire.

Nunca había visto así a Adam, y eso que no era la primera vez que habían peleado. Pero no había tiempo para pensar.

Una bala explosiva le envió hacia adelante, haciéndolo traspasar varias mesas y paredes.

-!Ahora empieza la diversión¡- Exclamó, mientras saltaba entre los escombros, sosteniendo un hacha en cada mano.

Unos propulsores se encendieron en sus piernas, haciéndolo avanzar por el aire a grandes velocidades, en busca de Jaune.

Pero en el aire, Adam volvió a interceptarlo.

-!Mala elección hermanito¡- Apreció, mientras usaba una de sus armas blancas sobre el.

Quedó estupefacto al ver que el arma si le cortó, pero muy pobremente, pese a que la fuerza y temperatura del arma podrían haber cortado un tanque blindado como si fuera de papel.

Pero el brazo de Adam, arremangado, solo mostraba al hacha apenas entrando en su carne.

-!Eso es Akasiko¡- Exclamó Leiro, mientras recibía un golpe en el pecho, que le mandó varios metras hacia atrás en el aire.

-!No¡ !Eso es lo que hace a Adam especial¡ !Eso es lo que siempre lo hizo especial¡- Gritó Jaune, mientras el pelirrojo seguía acometiendo con furiosos golpes hacia el sujeto en traje, que pese a no recibir un impacto total, sentía el dolor bastante fuerte en su cuerpo con cada puñetazo- !Su cuerpo siempre agauntó los implantes bionicos¡ !Por que el no se rinde¡

El faunus seguía golpeando sin piedad ni pausa, mostrando movimientos sincronizados y potentes ataques, los cuales eran demasiado rapidos para poder ser esquivados, y demasiado fuertes para ser aguantados del todo.

Con un ultimo puñetazo a la cara, el enemigo salió volando contra los mismos escombros de los que salió, hundiendose en ellos con violencia.

Adam respiraba agitado, mientras se miraba las manos. Piel, musculo y metal pelados. Ese esfuerzo había llevado sus manos hasta sus limites.

-No te preocupes...-Susurró el rubio, alcanzándolo desde atrás con una mano en el hombro- Ella no...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase antes de que un grito desesperado, de frustración y tristeza, pero también de una rabia incontenible, sacudiera todo el lugar.

Los escombros volaron hacia los costados, mientras el traje de Leiro se volvía rojo sangre, y comenzaba a brillar.

-!Suficiente¡- Rugió el enemigo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras llegaba hasta sus rivales en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Con un potente derechazo mandó a volar a Jaune hacia las mesas de la biblioteca, mientras daba un golpe certero, que conectó con la cara de Adam con fuerza... pero sin tumbarlo. No quería tumbarlo.

-!MATASTE A MI AMIGA¡-Rugió el faunus, totalmente fuera de si, mientras lanzaba un puñetazo al pecho de su hermano.

-!TE ROBASTE TODO LO QUE ERA PARA MI¡-Replicó el sujeto, golpeando su estomago en respuesta.

-!DEHONRASTE A MI FAMILIA¡- Replicó Adam, pateando la costilla del tipo en traje.

-!TU ME ORILLASTE A ESTO¡- Exclamó Leiro, dando un codazo del rostro del muchacho, para continuar rápidamente con un rodillazo al estómago.

-!TU... TE UNISTE A FÉNIX¡- Retorció el pelirrojo, dando un ultimo cabezaso a la nariz de su familiar.

Con sangre cayendo hacia sus labios, Leiro replicó, mientras se hacía hacia atrás- !TU ME ROBASTE MI VIDA¡

Con un golpe potente, que hizo a todos los libros de alrededor salir volando en pedazos, Adam paró en seco, ya sin fuerzas para continuar y sin aire.

Mientras las páginas caían, destrozadas, se podía ver como Leiro golpeaba sin cesar a Adam, en la cara, en el pecho, en las costillas, en el estómago...

-!TU, EL FAUNUS¡ !TU, EL HIJO DESEADO¡ !EL VERDADERO TAURUS¡ !EL QUE NACIÓ BENDECIDO CON GENES¡-Protestaba el sujeto, mientras golpeaba cada vez mas rápido, sin prestar atención a la sangre que salía de su victima- !TU NACISTE FAUNUS COMO QUERÍAN NUESTROS PADRES¡ !TU FUISTE QUIEN DEMOSTRÓ TENER HABILIDAD NATA PARA EL ARMA FAMILIAR¡ !Y AHORA TIENES ALGO ESPECIAL PARA EL TRAJE¡ !ME LO QUITASTE TODO¡ !TODO¡

Cada golpe iba con potencia, no solo de un golpe normal, pero con el traje potenciándolo, y con la propia aura del enemigo agregándoles fuerza.

Cada golpe hacía temblar el piso, y quebrar las hojas de los libros, cuyos pedazos se arremolinaban alrededor de la victima y el victimario.

-!MALDITO SEA EL DÍA EN QUE NACISTE¡- Replicó por ultima vez, mientras con un ultimo golpe, mandaba al sangrante muchacho contra el suelo.

Respirando entre jadeos, el enemigo trató de encontrar la tranquilidad, pero fue interrumpido por Adam, quien tosiendo sangre, a duras penas lograba pararse.

-Siem...Siempre igual... contigo...-Susurró, derrotado, pero jamas en el suelo- Es...Esperas...que tod...todo llegue sin... esfuerzo... eres solo... solo un niño... un niño con traje de... de combate...

Leiro tuvo suficiente. Desenvainando una tomahawk de uno de sus implantes, saltó hacia su objetivo, para terminarlo de una vez.

Una espada lujosa de interpuso en su camino.

Alarmado, saltó hacia atrás, viendo como Ozpin, acomodándose los lentes, se interponía entre el pelirrojo y el enemigo.

-Lamento interrumpir tu acometida- Inquirió el directo mientras se ponía en posición de combate- Pero estás golpeando a un alumno de mi academia. Y eso no lo puedo permitir.

-Computadora. Análisis...-Susurró Leiro, mientras el traje le ponía un lente en su ojo.

O no. Este tipo era peligroso.

Los datos sobre sus habilidades y su historial le decían que, pese a tener el traje, iba a pasar un mal rato en contra de este sujeto.

Y tenía las de perder. Ozpin no era la cabeza de la academia por nada. Era todo un poeta en el arte del combate.

Se preparó para un amargo trago, cuando sintió un peso en su espalda.

-No te muevas...-Susurró Jaune con moretones en el rostro. Fue entonces que se pudo notar atravez del polvo de la biblioteca como el muchacho le estaba apoyando el cañón del arma en la espalda.

-Apelaré a tu honor como Taurus al imponerte un precio por tu vida- Inquirió el rubio, apretando mas el cañón.

Leiro sonrió para si mismo al responder-¿Crees que una simple bala me hará daño alguno?

-Una bala RPM si. Esta preciosa puede desactivar apenas un reloj de bolsillo. Pero con mia aura...-Un leve empujón aclaró su intención-¿Quieres probar?

Leiro se dio el lujo de suspirar, con una risa de resignación, mientras levantaba las manos y soltaba sus armas- Si no me matas ahora, no pararé hasta que tu amiguita no sea si no una mancha roja entre mis manos.

El enemigo pensó que ya lo tenía. Meterse con sus allegados, sus puntos débiles, siempre lo ponía loco. Aprovecharía ese enojo para huir. Si, era un buen plan. Un magnifico plan...

La risa de suficiencia que le respondió le heló la piel.

-Mira Leiro, hazme un favor- Sonrió con siniestras intenciones el rubio, mientras el resto de los exterminadores aparecían en escena- Cuando Ruby Rose te arrebate haga morder el polvo, con lo que te quede de tu miserable vida, arrástrate lejos y muere de forma que ella no tenga que cargar con tu muerte. ¿Deacuerdo? Ahora largate... antes que cambie de opinión y le ahorre las molestias.

El sujeto le vio estupefacto, y sin decir nada, caminó lentamente hacia el hueco de la biblioteca, sabiendo que los cincuenta Grim que había traído consigo se hallaban muertos, desperdigados por la academia.

No había sentido en tratar de frenarlo. Aunque lo hubiesen torturado durante años, nunca hubiera hablado. Era un Taurus, y los Taurus mueren con su honor, aunque sean desterrados.

**Beacon, enfermería.**

Abrió sus ojos cansada. El techo de la enfermería. Algo que no veía todos los días.

-Es un lindo cambio a ver a Jaune allí acostado cada vez que vengo a visitar a alguien- Susurró una voz familiar, mientras se daba vuelta hacia la derecha.

Con una sonrisa, Adam estaba sentado al lado de su camilla. Entonces recordó todo. La pelea. El ataque.

Su interceptan.

-¿Que... que ocurrió?- Preguntó la muchacha, observando las numerosas vendas en el rostro y manos de su líder.

El pelirrojo solo se tomó las manos, observándolas como quien observa una herramienta. Luego sonrió, mientras las posaba en una de las manos de su compañera- Tan solo digamos que me lastimé por algo que valía la pena. Y algo mas...- Sin previo aviso, se sacó el aparato ocular, sorprendiendo a Pyrrha- No vuelvas a hacer eso. No podría continuar si supiera que alguien de mi equipo termina sus días por cuidarme.

Una suave risa despertó en la cansada voz de la muchacha- Ni yo, sabiendo que nuestro ilustre líder cayó por mi no saltando a tiempo.

-Vamos a tener que trabajar en eso- Bromeó Adam, mientras sentía como se abría la puerta, y procedía a ponerse su aparato de nuevo en los ojos.

-!Pyrrha¡- Gritó Nora, entrando entre saltos. Ren solo la seguía desde atrás, con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

**Beacon, oficina del director**

-... Y Scherko pagará por todos los daños causado en nuestra guardia- Terminó de anunciar Angus, cruzada de brazos.

-!No es su servicio de defensa el que necesitamos ahora¡- Replicó Glynda, muy enfadada- !No nos ha servido de mucho hasta el momento¡ !Necesitamos soluciones¡

-Cálmese "Secretaria". Que si sigue así se le reventará un nervio- Indicó la directora en jefe, haciendo a la mujer en frente enfurecer aun mas.

Fue Ozpin levantándose del escritorio quien cayó a ambas- Mire señora Angus. Usted me prometió un daño nulo a mis alumnos, y sin embargo tuve tres heridos de gravedad. Mas vale que me de una buena satisfacción ahora cuando le de la razón a mi asistente y le diga...- Sorprendiendo a todos, dejó caer su taza de café sobre el escritorio, derramando el liquido-!QUIERO SOLUCIONES¡

Angus les miró con una mirada fría y profunda, antes de cerrar sus ojos suavemente, como meditando algo- Mañana recibiremos el informa de nuestros agentes en la ciudad, y comenzaremos la movilización para llevar la guerra a nuestros atacantes. Nos llegó la hora de atacar en respuesta.

-Y no fallen...-Sentenció Ozpin, volviendo a sentarse. Como si fuera para reafirmar su sentencia, una corriente de aura secó de un segundo a otro el café sobre su escritorio.

Una vez la directora en jefe se fue, la asistente del director, sorprendida por el cambio emocional que había demostrado su superior, decidió cambiar el tema para tratar de alivianar las cosas. Algo que siempre le interesaba escuchar... !Eso es¡- Y... ¿cual fue el desempeño del señor Arc y el señor Taurus esta vez?

-Como sabes, el señor Taurus está ahora con su equipo, explicándose. En cuanto a Jaune...

**Beacon, sótano particular.**

-Maldito chichón...-Murmuró el rubio, mientras se lamentaba el no haberse puesto hielo antes de seguir trabajando en su proyecto.

El tiempo era oro, y ni todos los ejércitos del mundo le iban a impedir completar su misión.

**Fin del capítulo 8**

**Bueno bueno, ahora cerramos con esto :D.**

**Abriendo nuevo plot para los enemigos XD. **

**No hubo mucho nuevo hoy, así que tampoco espero mucho nuevo por parte de las reviews :p. Solo pido que me digan si les gustó, y que les gustó mas XD. (Si no les gustó, que les gustó menos :P)**

**El próximo capítulo volvemos a la ciudad a ver que podrá pasar entre sus iluminadas calles XD.**

**¿Les gusta a donde apunta la historia? ¿Que esperan que pase? ¿Que piensan que va a pasar?**

**Todo lo que les inquiete haganmelo saber que me sirve y re sirve para mejorar la historia XD.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y HASTA LA PROXIMA!**

**PD: Agradecimiento especial a Atlas20 y Arashi Walker por ser los únicos que postean sus reviews en mi obra. La verdad que gran parte del motivo por el cual sigo esto es por que gente como ustedes se toma el tiempo para pagarnos con su opinion, la unica moneda que pedimos los fanfiqueros para seguir en el camino. Y eso es muy importante para mi. Muchas gracias !**

**Pronto voy a abrir una cuenta den Deviantart para subir mis dibujos de terminator team :D. Cuando lo haga dense una vuelta haber que opinan XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola gente. Como están?**

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero estaba haciéndole unos ajustes al plano de como se van a desenvolver las cosas de ahora en adelante. Se viene la épica conclusión, y si bien no está a unos pasos, ya está a la vista.**

**No ahondaré mas en estos detalles y procedamos, que hoy si bien hay poco por cubrir, es super importante para mas adelante.**

**!SALTEMOS A LA HISTORIA¡**

Todos estaba exhaustos mas allá de lo que podía creerse.

Las habitaciones del hotel compartían habitación entre tres para acomodar costos, por lo que Ruby, Yang y Blake se encontraban en el mismo cuarto...

Los ronquidos de Yang asemejaban los de un Ursa gruñendo, mientras su cuerpo se distribuía desganadamente sobre el colchón.

Pero, pese al cansancio, ni Ruby ni Blake conseguían dormir.

La muchacha del moño negro solo veía hacia el cielo atravez de la ventana, mientras Ruby, ya en sus pijamas, miraba hacia el techo, pensativa...

-Blake... ¿Que estas pensando?- Preguntó suavemente, tratando de distraer su cabeza.

La muchacha miraba hacia la noche, recordando las disculpas de Weiss, que impresionándola, le había pedido en el puerto.

-Solo... en lo que va a venir. En lo poco que entiendo todo...

**Capítulo 9: Preludio discreto a la hecatombe**

**Tienda de armas y repuestos "Sol rojo sobre paraíso"**

Increíble que, entre todo lo que había pedido, apenas si formaran una simple caja de metal. No mas grande que su antebrazo.

-Esto es todo- Dijo el anciano, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando gran satisfacción- Fue complicado de conseguir, pero aquí tienes lo ordenado.

-¿Tan poco?-Susurró Yang, un poco confundida ante el tamaño.

-Lo que me as pedido era caro, pero la cantidad créeme que es mas de lo que crees. Con esa carga podrías hacer miles de armas de aun mas variedades. Solo necesitas a alguien que sepa- Indicó el viejo, mientras limpiaba unas manchas de aceite del mostrador- En realidad es muy simple. Y muy trabajoso. Ese amigo tuyo debe tener muchas ganas de trabajar.

La rubia le miró con una sonrisa burlona- O de dejar deslumbrada a alguien. Claro que no creo que termine antes de que volvamos a la academia. Después de todo, es todo un gran proyecto.

El anciano, ignorando esto ultimo, volvió a sus labores, despidiéndole con la mano- Asegurate de tener eso a mano, y no lo pongas en lugares de temperaturas muy extremas.

**Ciudad, hotel.**

Sun estaba jugueteando con una pieza de ajedrez, perteneciente a un partido que se estaba jugando un par de mesas atrás suyo.

-!Señor Wukong¡ !¡Si va estar holgazaneando, por lo menos no interfiera con la actividad de otro!- Replicó la muchacha de blanco, para luego volver su cabeza al juego "O si... o si si. Has caído en mi trampa, ahora nada podrá salvarte de mi movida maestra en cuanto mi alfil avance hasta la casilla..."

-Jaque mate- Declaró Lily, moviendo solo un peón.

Weiss palideció mas que sus ropas. Tan simple, tan fugaz. Tan preciso.

-Pe...Pero...Pero como... tu-Tartamudeaba la chica, sin poderlo creer.

-Mi muy querida Schenne. Siempre que buscas un frente de combate debes de entender que la clave siempre estará en adelantarse varios pasos sobre tu rival, pero sin denotar que lo haces. La sorpresa es un factor aprovechable en cualquier situación.

Weiss se rascó la cabeza, tratando de entender como es que había sido derrocado su increíble movimiento.

Claro, eso fue lo que pensaba mientras Blake llegó a la sala de estar, acompañada de Ruby- !Hola chicos¡-Saludó la chica de la caperuza, llena de energía- !El combate de anoche fue genial¡ !Todos estuvieron sensacionales¡

-Como si importara, escaparon...-Se quejó Weiss por lo bajo, pese a que solo Lily la escuchó.

-Jaja, y eso no fue nada- Se mofó el muchacho mono, mientras lanzaba el peón hacia adelante y lo tomaba con su cola- Cuando tuvimos que desmantelar esa bomba en pleno vuelo, eso fue intenso. ¿Recuerdas Lily?

-Jajajaja, ¿Como olvidar tan memorable viaje?- Dijo la muchacha de negro, mientras se agarraba el estómago carcajeando- !Jaune vomitó durante dos horas consecutivas luego de que aterrizáramos¡

-¿Hablan del viaje de dos días que tuvimos hacia Razhip?- Se mofó Neptune, saliendo del baño-

!Jaja¡ !Y pensar que Grey no dejaba de moverse¡ Y cuando ensució el traje de Adam...

Los tres exterminadores temblaron ante el recuerdo.

-!¿Desarmar una bomba en pleno vuelo?¡ !Suena difícil¡

-Mas de lo que parece, Ruby- Se mofó Neptune, echando sus celestes cabellos hacia atrás, mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón- Al final, tuvimos que lanzar a Jaune y Lily para desactivar el dispositivo de detonación haciendo caída libre.

-Y los trajes amortiguaron su caída- Concluyó Blake, mientras tomaba asiento en una silla cerca de al ventana- Pero Razhip es una zona desértica de señales muy inestables. ¿Como hicieron para ubicarlos una vez cayeron?

La muchacha de las trensas tomo la palabra- Fue un viaje largo, y muy cansador. Pero al final, mi ilustre líder pudo llegar a la zona de aterrizaje a donde nos esperaban.

-¿Solo Jaune?- Preguntó Weiss, confundida.

-El llegó por los dos- Sonrió la chica, echándose hacia atrás en el asiento- Yo no habría llegado por mi sola. Me sorprende como alguien que hubiera vomitado tanto hubiese llegado tan lejos sin comida ni agua, de echo.

-!Holaatodostengoqueirmeamihabitaciónnomesiganlosquieroadioslosveomastarde¡-Gritó Yang, mientras entraba con la velocidad de una bala al hotel. Todos la miraron extrañados.

-Bieeeeeeen...eso fue extraaaaño- Apreció Ruby, rascándose la cabeza.

-Por cierto, Ruby- Dijo Sun, echando los brazos hacia atrás- !Gran manejo de Crocea Mors¡ !Nunca pensé que usar la espada de Jaune fuera tan fácil¡

La muchacha tomó el arma en sus manos, recorriendola suavemente con sus dedos mientras hablaba- No es facil. Por el contrario. Al usarla, siento que es demasiado complicado. Y aun así... es como si me complementara. Como si la forma de usar el aura que manifestara la espada fuera echa pensando en mi...

-Tenemos una enamorada aqui- Se mofó Weiss, mientras repartía las piezas de nuevo.

-!Weiss¡

**La ciudad, plaza comunal.**

Blake había decidido estirar las piernas, por lo que salió a dar un paseo. Necesitaba aire fresco, y así fue como terminó yendo al lugar mas silvestre de la ciudad.

Caminando entre los escasos árboles y bancos de la plaza, sus ojos amarillos acabaron posados en un cierto sitio.

Una piedra, entre árboles cuyas copas dejaban deslizar hojas suavemente hacia el suelo.

Era un deja vu muy potente. Pero lo que mas llamo su atención era quién lo ocupaba.

-¿Así que... un faunus serpiente?- Preguntó, probando el acercamiento directo, mientras caminaba a su alrededor con las manos en la espalda.

El sujeto en la piedra, mientras miraba el cielo raso, se limitó a responder- No. Simplemente muchos implantes. Te sorprendería lo mucho que duele el ponérselos, y lo mucho que te cambian cuando ya los llevas.

-Curioso que no te tapes esos detalles.

-No se trata de tapar o no- Indicó el sujeto, mirando con sus ojos, amarillos como los de Blake, hacia las copas de los árboles- Se trata de tener un trabajo echo. Me pagaron solo para hacer un encargo, y como no me dieron la otra mitad, simplemente me largué...- A medida pasaba el tiempo, el cortado rostro del tipo iba esgrimiendo una sonrisa cómplice- Pero, siempre se puede hacer un poco mas de daño a quien no cumple su parte del trato ¿Verdad?

-¿Ni el infierno puede tener tanto odio como una mujer enojada?- Bromeó la muchacha, alerta a cualquier movimiento hostil.

El sujeto solo rió, mientras se agarraba a la piedra para no caer- Si fuera mujer, te habría dicho mucho mas. Pero dado el trágico echo que odio a mis contratistas, pero no demasiado, voy a darte un tip: Necesitan la sangre de la señorita Rose. La necesitan desesperadamente. Con una simple gota bastará. Cuiden a esa niña como si fuera oro en paño, o prepárense en la academia para un trago amargo como ningún otro desde los tiempos de los grandes Grim. Y algo mas...- Sin agregar mas detalles, sacó un paquete metálico del suelo. Cuando se lo entregó a la muchacha, esta lo recibió aun con desconfianza- Este es un encargo. Tu amigo el señor "Taurus" me lo hizo anoche. No te preocupes, no pasará nada extraño. Son modelos para un equipo de cazadores que dirige ahora. Y por cierto... dile a tu amiga de rojo, y ten en cuenta tu también, que los triángulos amorosos son aun mas peligrosos que el mas grande de los monstruos del mundo. Ten en cuenta eso. Hasta luego.

Una vez dijo eso, Blake se percató de una cosa...

La roca no era una roca en si. Eran varias esferas metálicas que comenzaron a levitar, llevando a su dueño a las alturas.

**Cuidad, academia Signal.**

Era bello volver a ver su antiguo lugar de graduación. Que su hermana estuviera con ella ahora lo hacía un momento especialmente melancólico.

Pasar por los patios de la escuela... mirar los cursos donde ella solía estudiar... el lugar donde ella forjó a Crecent Rose...

-Me impresiona que me hayas traído, Yang- Dijo Ruby, sonriendo- No acostumbras llevarme a ver lugares así de seguido.

-Bueno, hermanita. Tu sabes que soy encantadora...-Sonrió la rubia, tratando de ignorar el echo de sus verdaderas intenciones. Ella quería poner a Ruby en un estado de emoción al visitar el lugar donde ella hizo su Crecent Rose.

Le había dado mucho tiempo de pensamiento, y la verdad que, de entre todos los hombres del mundo, en este momento quería que estuviera con Jaune por diversas razones:

Uno, hacen linda pareja. Dos, el chico es un caballero andante, lo cual le hace un hombre educado. Tres, ella lo conoce, al igual que todos. Si se propasa, siempre pueden matarlo dolorosamente.

Como primera experiencia, no era nada mala la idea para Ruby. Ademas, tampoco era que iban a vivir por siempre juntos y conversarán acerca de diversión para adultos ¿No?

¿No?...!NO¡

-Eh...Yang...!YANG¡-El grito de su hermana le trajo de nuevo al mundo- Emmm... estas asustando a todos aquí.

La rubia miró alrededor. Todos los alumnos, menores o mayores que ella, estaban ocultos tras las columnas, temblando.

-!Huy¡... perdona. Estaba pensando en dar un ultimatum a alguien cuando volvamos esta tarde, es todo- Sonrió la muchacha... apretando tanto los dientes que se escuchaba el forcejeo desde metros de distancia.

-Okaaaaay...-Agregó Ruby, tomando unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que sus ojos plateados repararon en algo- !Ese es el lugar¡ !No ha cambiado en nada¡

Ansiosa, corrió hacia una habitación muy espaciosa, con vidrios polarizados, de la cual se podían oír sonidos de metal refinándose y computadoras trabajando.

Abriendo la puerta, la muchacha sintió volver a ella los recuerdos, percibiendo el olor a aceite, metal y polvo. Escuchando el sonido de los teclados y el metal fundido moviéndose de horno a horno.

Los golpes contra los moldes, endureciéndose el acero hasta quedar perfectos.

Eso era el paraíso. Ella podía estar horas solo viendo trabajar a esas personas en el mismo lugar en que ella diseñara la Crecent Rose.

Yang la miraba, encantada. Esa cara de felicidad era una que pocas veces había logrado contemplar.

Le sentaba bien. Le hacía rejuvenecer muchos años, pareciendo aun mas pequeña, y la felicidad que irradiaba era contagiosa.

Lastima que no sus pasa tiempos. Pero esa era historia para otra ocasión.

Los que si no se esperaba, era que encontraran un rostro familiar en la forja de Signal.

-¿Blake?- Preguntó Yang, extrañada. Al parecer, Ruby se había ofrecido a ayudar a una alumna con un delantal naranja y una mascarilla de metal, por lo que no notó a su compañera- ¿Que haces aquí?

Volviéndose hacia la rubia, la muchacha del moño negro se sorprendió de verla- !Yang¡ Nada. Checkeando algo- Detrás de ella, un sujeto con delantal negro observaba con un gran aparato similar a un microscopio el contenido de una caja de metal pequeña, muy similar al que la rubia había recibido.

-Si. Es totalmente real- Murmuró el observador, haciéndose hacia atrás – Esto es fibra de titanio reforzada con tratamiento "Aurico". Normalmente se usa para hacer material blindado suave. Muy raro que te lo hayan dado sin mas. Esto es extremadamente caro.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Blake, recibiendo la carga de nuevo. Volviéndose hacia su amiga, continuó

-Alguien me encontró en el centro de la ciudad, y me dijo que entregara esto a Adam. Al parecer, lo había pedido para sus compañeros.

Yang puso su puño en su barbilla, pensando- ¿Por que querría esto? No es como si tuviera tanto dinero ¿O si?

-Quizá Lily sepa algo mas. Al parecer, lo conoce de hace mas tiempo- Murmuró Blake... sabiendo que eso era mentira.

-!Au¡- Se quejó la vos de Ruby, sosteniendo su mano. Ambas miraron para su lugar.

-!Lo lamento¡ !Lo lamento¡ !Voy a buscar algodón¡- Dijo la muchacha a quien ayudaba, corriendo al baño. Volvió con varios utensilios, y cauterizó la herida, luego de limpiarla con un algodón- No fue un corte grave.

-No, no lo fue- Respondió Ruby, mirando su mano vendada- Cuando me gradué de aquí tenía lastimaduras mucho mas grandes. ¿Como es tu nombre, por cierto?

Mientras ellas seguían hablando, Yang suspiró- Me va a dar un susto de muerte uno de estos días.

-Eso significa que eres una buena hermana- Apreció Blake, sonriendo.

**Ciudad, el puerto.**

-¿Estas seguro de esto? - Preguntó Neptune, buscando cualquier señal de una muestra en la zona.

-Si no lo logramos, Scherko no podrá hacer nada para movilizarse. Así que deja de quejarte y busca- Replicó el muchacho mono, vestido con sus ropas casuales, mientras registraba los alrededores de los vagones que habían sido golpeados en el combate de la noche anterior.

La policía había estado muy inquisidora con sus interrogatorios, pero cuando ambos demostraron ser exterminadores en servicio, el brazo de la ley abrió sus dedos y les dejó ser. Claro que era en gran parte mentira, por que en esta misión, ellos estaban, oficialmente al menos, como desertores de la compañía. Pero al parecer, los policías no lo sabían. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Así buscaban cualquier indicio, cualquier demostración de quienes estuvieran la noche anterior en el puerto fueran personas con armamento de exterminador. Lo cual quería decir que cualquier cabello, gota de sangre, pedazo de ropa, serviría. Pero no debía ser de Roman, ni de algún soldado raso de los White Fang.

Debía ser de Jericho. O de ese otro sujeto.

Fue entonces que Sun recordó algo, y como una invocación, su "Pergamino" sonó.

-¿Blake?- Preguntó el muchacho, esperanzado.

-Sun. Me dijiste que necesitabas muestras de quien estuvo anoche en el puerto. Creo que las tengo- Indicó, enviando una foto.

En ella, una caja de metal se mostraba en la mano libre de la muchacha de negro.

-¿Una caja?

-Tocada por el mismo sujeto que tenía las esferas anoche.

**La ciudad. El aeropuerto.**

-Ya calmate Yang. Solo nos retrasamos media hora- Inquirió Weiss, algo anonadada por el berrinche de su amiga rubia.

-!¿Por que demonios tenían que hacer un vuelo de emergencia antes de partir?¡ !¿No se supone que tenemos dos pilotos con nosotros?¡

-Wow amiga, cálmate. La nave no era nuestra- Dijo Sun, desde la cabina del piloto- Ahora estamos en marcha y llegando en unos diez minutos. No te enojes tanto.

La rubia, aun enfadada, solo se cruzó de brazos, sentándose- Odio las sorpresas de este tipo.

-Yo ya no puedo esperar a volver-Murmuró Ruby, mirando por la ventana- Mi preciosa me estará esperando cuando vuelva.

Yang miró la esperanza en su mirada plateada, y tragó saliva muy incómodamente- Eh... hermanita... no se si te darán a Crecent Rose apenas lleguemos a Beacon. Quizá la tengan en detención hasta mañana.

-!Eso sería totalmente injusto¡- Inquirió la muchacha, ahora totalmente disgustada-!Dijeron un solo día¡ !Voy a tener que presentar una queja al director si es preciso¡

-Eh...si...-Yang confió en que Ruby olvidase sus planes de ir en contra del mayor cómplice del plan, y trató de cambiar un poco el tema- Hermanita, veo que conociste a alguien hoy en Signal.

-!Si¡ Es muy buena en el asunto de forjar armas. Estaba refinando unas garras metálicas muy interesantes.

-¿Sabes como se llamaba?

-Si. Se llamaba Walker. Annie Walker.

En algún lugar de la ciudad, el sujeto de las esferas sintió que debía golpearse la cara con la palma de su mano.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Bueno, con esto cerramos por hoy. Disculpen que el capítulo me haya salido mas corto, pero es que estamos ante otro capítulo de transición. Los últimos pasos antes del final de la historia (Todo lo bueno acaba alguna vez)**

**Sin embargo, dado lo corto del capítulo, probablemente haga otro en esta semana, retrasando un poco el siguiente capítulo de Bloodlines: The dark Soul. Pero no se preocupen, que esto se acerca al climax.**

**Muchas gracias a Atlas20 por postear en cada capítulo. La verdad es que me incita a escribir que haya seguidores así de fieles y constantes, y por ellos, y cualquier otro que decida darme su tiempo para escribir una crítica, sea buena o mala, les agradezco de todo corazón. Es muy importante para mi.**

**Sin mas palabras melosas, los despido hasta mañana, que seguramente será cuando actualize de nuevo con un capítulo por demas importantisimo (Quiza demasiado largo)**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


End file.
